Times of Change
by Silver Destiny
Summary: Inuyasha believes that if he tells Kagome how he really feels for her then this will make him seem weak. However, when a group of people mysteriously arrive they decide to help the hanyou out and show him that love is an emotion that can make you stronge
1. The Meeting

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Chapter 1:  The Meeting 

            "Tell me again why we're actually fighting this idiot!"  Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he dodged yet another water attack from the cowering human on the other side of the river.  Although the human wasn't very powerful the spells he kept chanting were.

            "Quit whining Inuyasha!"  Miroku chastised him.

            "Now all of you will die!"  The human screamed as he held up a scroll and began to read from it.

I summon the Guardians to me.

Across the ages and barriers do I summon them.

_Their powers will I command as they do my bidding._

Come to me now Guardians!  Tis time to slay! 

            A minute passed.  Then two minutes.  Then three and still nothing happened.  "Aww…  Did your little spell not work?"  Inuyasha taunted and prepared to run the offending man through with Tetsusaiga.  Before he had even begun to move the sky darkened and a strange greenish light swirled all around them.

            "What evil magic is this?"  Kaede asked worriedly to herself.

            "Whatever it is it's strong!"  Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha in fear.  The light flashed brightly then and the sound of splashes and men cursing was heard as the light vanished and revealed a number of men in the water and others along the banks.  All of these men had black hair and dark brown eyes; their bodies were stout and heavily built with a few exceptions among them.  However there were three of them who stood a little in front of Kagome and behind Inuyasha that looked very different.

            The tallest of them of them was a well-muscled young man with dark red hair tied back neatly.  He wore snug fitting black pants and a dark green muscle shirt that he filled out quite nicely.  His eyes were a brilliant emerald green that looked slightly confused.  The second tallest man had sorta shaggy midnight black hair that gave him a bit of a wild look.  He also wore black pants but no shirt.  His jade green eyes flashed with annoyance as he took in the situation around him.  The third man was shorter than his over six feet companions by a good margin.  While the other two were obviously well formed and clean muscled men, he was as slender as a boy and dresses all in black.  To top it off his shirt sleeves were long, black leather gloves, and he wore a cloak and a cowl that completely hid his face except for his eyes which were a brilliant sapphire blue with intriguing silver flecks in them.

            "What the hell is going on!?"  Snarled the one with no shirt as he crossed his arms over his bronzed chest and glared at all of them, especially the men in the water.  "What are you idiots doing?  Were you told to take a bath?  No!  So get your sorry carcasses out of there and get back to your training!"  He snarled at them.  Kagome was so startled by his seemingly casual acceptance of showing up in feudal Japan that she didn't even move when he whirled around to look at her.  Effectively cutting her off from Inuyasha.

            "Were you the one to summon us?"  He demanded angrily in a tone that reminded her a lot of Inuyasha for some reason.  But he terrified her in a way that the dog demon never had.  She could actually feel the power radiating off of him and the amount of it stunned her.

            "Shad, you're scaring the poor girl."  The red head said in a disapproving tone.

            "Hey!  Who are you humans!"  Inuyasha demanded.

            "Guardians!  Ignore these simple fools and come to me!  Give me your power!"

            The black haired one, Shad, rolled his eyes and turned around.  "Don't you love it when they volunteer information?"  He asked his companions with a grin but his eyes glinted dangerously.

            "And who are you mortal?"  He called and walked to the river's edge.

            "I am Langon!"

            "We're not impressed."  Inuyasha muttered and Shad nodded his agreement.

            "And what do you want?"  He asked in a bored tone.

            "For you to serve me of course!"  Langon answered.

            "Of course!"  He said mockingly and turned around and looked at his two companions for a moment and then glanced over at Inuyasha.  "This is all of your fault pup."  He stated irritably and continued, "why didn't you just take care of him before he managed to summon us?"  He asked, causing Inuyasha to gape at him in shock.

            "What!?"  He yelled.  

Shad sighed and shook his head.  "Later pup."  He replied and turned to Langon.  "How did you summon us?"

"With the scroll."

"A scroll?"  He repeated softly and turned around to face the short man.  "Destin?"  He asked, receiving a shrug and then a nod in return.  The man reached out his hand and the scroll jumped from Langon's grasp and flew towards Destiny, who handed it to Shad.

"I summon the Guardians to me.  Across the ages and barriers do I summon them.  Their powers will I command as they do my bidding.  Come to me now Guardians.  Tis time to slay."  He read aloud and started laughing.  "Who would write such corny yap?"  He asked.  "And how did it manage to summon us?  There's no oath-bond to bind us to this."  He added in a much calmer tone, ripped the scroll in two pieces, leaped across the river and began walking slowly towards Langon, almost stalking him.  "Where did you get this mortal?"  He asked dangerously.

"I.  Uh..  Ummm…"  He stammered and backed up hurriedly from the approaching man.

"Yes?"

"I…  _astide_!"  He yelled and disappeared in a flash of light and smoke.

"Well damn."  Shad muttered and turned back around to scowl at them.

"Well this isn't good."  The red head said with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.  Destin, the short man, nodded and placed a gloved hand upon his arm briefly before moving away and looked at the two pieces of the ripped scroll.

"Who are you people?"  Inuyasha asked warily, and the man across the river began to laugh again.

"Always that question!"  He said and leaped nimbly back over the river.  "I guess we'll see how we can actually answer that question."  He added and grinned charmingly at Kaede, Sango, and Kagome.  "Over dinner if you please."

"Pathetic."  The red head said with a wry grin.

"Shut up Kurama."  Shad replied and glared at him, causing him to laugh.

            As it turned out they did end up feeding them, well except for the shorter man they called Destin.  He'd been asked to come and tend to a few of the men's wounds that they'd acquired.  It was eerie how silent he was but his eyes were expressive enough to convey their meaning.  "Can he talk?"  Shippo asked curiously.

            "Interesting question."  Shad murmured and grinned evilly at his companion who glared at him in return.  

"Taunting Destin to get rid of the men won't work, unlike some people I know, he doesn't go back on his word."

            Inuyasha glanced at Shad and growled lightly in his chest.  The human had given him his word that he and his companions wouldn't try to harm anyone in the village.  _Not that he could even if he wanted to._  Inuyasha thought smugly.  But there was still something odd about these humans, what he just didn't know what.  Although they all had accents, Shad had one that was the most different.  He had a warm musically lilting voice that had the girls paying close attention to him every time he spoke.

            "Have I killed any of them?"  Shad asked arrogantly.

            "No, but threatening to eat them and calling them mortals probably isn't helping their mental health."  

            Shad glared at Kurama and protested, "but they are mortals!"

            Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all glanced at each other before focusing their attention back on their guests whose conversation seemed to be getting more and more interesting.

            "What does thee mean when you call your men mortals?"  Kaede asked.

            "Especially since you yourself are human and a mortal."  Miroku added.

            Shad tilted his head a bit and looked at them thoughtfully, much as a dog or wolf would.  "It is a long story Elder.  And one told best when all the key parts are revealed as they truly are.  But for now let's just say that it's a term that I use."

            "No ego there?"  Kurama murmured softly and Shad grinned at him.

            "Can I help it that you're ugly?"

            "About as much as I can't help it that you're even uglier."  He answered and grinned in return.

            A snort from the doorway caught their attention and they could see Destin leaning against the doorframe and shaking his head.  "And the ugliest of all!"  Shad teased, and Sango hit him upside the head.

            "How can you be so mean?!"  She demanded and Shad's jaw dropped in surprise when he noticed that most of the people in the hut were glaring at them, with the sole exception of Destin.

            "Ummm…  Brother's privileges?"  He offered wryly and would have been hit again but Destin moved from the doorway to Sango quickly enough to stop the girl's hand.  Although he didn't say anything his eyes sparkled with amusement and he shook his head at her before reaching over and messing up his brother's hair affectionately.

            "Ugh.  I'm older and you still do that!"  He complained and got a shrug in answer.

            While the others talked among themselves, Inuyasha stayed quiet and studied Destiny intently.  _There was no way he could have moved that fast from the doorway to Sango._  He thought moodily and switched his focus to the other two.  Completely missing the amused and thoughtful look that Destin tossed at him.

            "No you idiots!  Block!  Block!"  Shad yelled at two of the four men in the makeshift training arena.  He was obviously very annoyed and Inuyasha didn't blame him.  These men had been making the same mistakes over and over again.

            "Why are they doing that?"  He asked Kurama.

            "They're not trying to do well.  They don't want to learn and so Shad doesn't want to teach them."  He answered with a frown.

            "So why aren't you out there then?"  Inuyasha questioned curiously and got a slight smile in return.

            "The sword is Destin's forte, as are most weapons with blades.  But since Shad and he have traveled together for so long Shad is also an expert swordsman."

            Inuyasha looked over at the short human propped up and asleep against a tree and shook his head.  _How can he be a swordsman?_  He wondered and then studied Shad for a moment.  How two brothers of such said skill could get along together without fighting was almost beyond his ability to understand.  He and Sesshomaru had so much bad blood between them that it was doubtful they'd ever be anything besides enemies.  _Well bad blood and human blood, and the human stench is mine._  He thought in disgust.  Neither youkai nor human, so where did he belong…?

            With a low growl Inuyasha stood up and swiftly walked away from the training area and into the woods so that he could think.  He didn't notice the three sets of watchful eyes that studied him thoughtfully and in silent agreement with the others.

            He had just settled himself comfortably into a tree when he saw Kagome standing below him with a puzzled look on her face.  "What do you want?"  He snapped harshly.

            "I wanted to talk to you!"  Kagome snapped right back.

            "Well I don't want to talk to you so go away!"

            "Why do act so immature even after two years?!"  She yelled.

            "I am not immature like a certain stuck up bit-"

            "Sit!"  Kagome yelled, bringing him flat to the ground.  

            "What'd you do that for!"  Inuyasha snarled as he painfully picked himself up from the ground.

            "Why can't you ever be polite!"  She yelled and stalked off angrily.

            Shad frowned thoughtfully at Kagome when he saw her come stalking angrily back from the woods.  "Break!"  He yelled at the two men sparring and sneered at them.  How he hated having to train men like this!  _Lazy, useless, greedy, smelly, pathetic…_  His thought darkly and glared at the men as they hurried away from him.

            "What's wrong littling?"  He asked Kagome curiously when she came within hearing range.  She stopped instantly and looked at him, blushed when she saw he was bare-chested, and looked away.  Shad sighed and shook his head.  "What is it with you mortals and your obsession with hiding what you already know is there?"  He mumbled and picked up a plain, light, cotton shirt that he'd thrown down earlier and buttoned it up.  "Now then, what's wrong?"  He asked her, sat down on the ground, and looked up at her expectantly.  

            "Are you always so nosy?"  She asked him in  a disgruntled tone.

            "Not if I'm eating."  He answered with a grin.  

            "Can I ask you a question?"

            "You just did."  He pointed out.

            Kagome glared at him and frowned. Shad chuckled and shook his head.  "Peace littling, I'm used to treating mortals such as yourself like siblings; there's no reason for you to become angry."  

            "Oh."  She replied with a bit of  a blush and looked away from him in embarrassment.  Just then they saw Inuyasha coming from the woods and Kagome scowled at the young demon and turned away from him.

            _So that's how it is!_  Shad thought in amusement and quickly put the pieces of the puzzle he'd been handed together._  Ah young love, so much fun to watch; yet so annoying when neither will admit how they feel about the other._  He caught the glare that Inuyasha threw angrily at him and returned it levelly.  _I wonder which way fate will roll the dice now?_  He thought briefly when the young demon turned around and stalked off.

            "That's okay, Kagome.  I think I understand now."  Shad said and stood up gracefully.

            "Wha-what do you mean?"  She asked while blushing lightly.

            "Oh," he answered with a chuckle.  "Nothing at all."  _Let's just see if we can't get the two of you together eh?_

~ Well are you interested yet?  Some people might seem a little out of character but I'm trying really hard!  *smiles innocently*  Scouts honor!  Oh, don't forget to review! Pleease? ~


	2. Challenge

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Chapter 2:  Challenge 

            Later, in the peaceful darkness, far away from the village a group of voices could be heard.  "Are you crazy!?"  Kurama asked his friend in stunned amazement.

            "Aww…  Come on Kurama!  They're like pups with no direction at all!"

            "Precisely, Shadow.  There's next to no real leadership here, except for the dim recognition that Inuyasha gets but even then that is challenged by the girl and the little fox demon."  He answered with a snort.

            "That's why we should help them.  See you and Dest could provide examples and –"  He was cut off when Destin raised his head and looked intently at him.  "Don't look at me like that!  It could work plus they really need someone to show them!"  He argued.

            "Why not you then?"

            "Duh…  Why do you think?"  He drawled out sarcastically.

Kurama looked over his shoulder at Destin who just shrugged and turned back to Shad.  "We'll see," he said non-committedly.  "But for now lets train."

"Agreed."  Shad said and looked over at Destin and grinned.  Destin's eyes reflected their own mirth as he was in complete agreement with his brother.  It was only a matter of time before they brought Kurama around.

            Kagome and Sango were relaxing near the newcomers training grounds.  Shippo was somewhere behind them, digging through the equipment that they'd brought.  "I wonder where Inuyasha has gone off to."  Sango said thoughtfully as she scanned the area for the hanyou.

            "I'd be more worried about Miroku sneaking up on us."  Kagome teased and smothered a giggle with her hand.

            "Isn't that the truth!"  Sango agreed wholeheartedly and they laughed.  A sudden crash from behind had then twisting around guilty before they realized that Shippo had managed to knock down al of the neatly stacked equipment and was trying to hold a large wooden sword in his hands.

            "Oh Shippo!"  Kagome exclaimed and had to bite down a giggle that was trying to work its way out of her mouth.

            "What?!  I can handle this stupid thing!"  He yelled and tried to hold the large weapon in his tiny hands.  A rather disbelieving snort had them turning around again and they saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Destin watching them.

            "You're such a pathetic weakling runt."  Inuyasha sneered at the baby kitsune.  Kagome opened her mouth and was about to say 'the word' when she stopped in shock.  Destin had lightly tapped the hanyou on the jaw with his fist and got an instant reaction from Inuyasha.

            "Why'd you do that for!?"  He snarled and received a cool glare in return before Destin walked over to Shippo and shook his head lightly and held out his hand for the sword.  At first it looked as though he was going to argue with the small human man but after a long moment he handed it to him.  Although his face was still mostly hidden they could tell that he was pleased by the warm light that came into the human's eyes as he rubbed the kitsune's ears affectionately before digging through the pile of weapons behind him.  After a moment of searching he pulled out a slender, but long, wooden dagger and handed it to the kitsune.

            "For me?"  Shippo asked hopefully and was rewarded with a nod.  With a cry of delight he launched himself at the human who tousled his hair and looked back over at Inuyasha and the others.  Amusement danced in those beautiful silver flecked eyes that somehow managed to enfold all of them.

            "Destin!"  Shad yelled loudly for his brother and glared at the three men who were supposed to be fighting one another.  Destin stood up quickly after detaching Shippo from his body and looked over at his brother.  "Get over here and beat some sense into these idiots!"  Shad demanded.  Destin shrugged and picked up a slender sword made of dark wood and held up his other empty hand to his brother.  "Better use the wooden swords.  These mortals may chop off their own heads otherwise."  He advised.  Destin nodded and sprinted easily over to Shad and looked the men over and motioned for them to get their own swords.

            "What's the big deal with the wood weapons?"  Inuyasha asked in a bored tone although he was really curious.  The detail had been very good and he had a feeling that the weapons weighed the exact weight that their metal counterparts would have.  

            "Easy.  With those things we can leave bruises instead of nice clean cuts."  Shad answered as he went to stand beside them so he was out of the way.

            "What are they going to do?"  Miroku asked.

            "The three are going to attack Destin and try to beat him."  He answered simply, ignoring the stunned looks on the faces around him.  "Begin!"  He yelled.

            The fight that followed was nothing short of amazing.  While the taller and defiantly stronger men tried to use brute force to overpower Destin he managed to evade them in a series of graceful turns, flips, and twists.  His attacks were fast and had he been using a real sword, deadly.  The other remarkable thing was that he was staying within a certain radius of a circle.  He would go only ten feet from his original position in any direction, unlike the other three humans who would stumble back a lot and continued to rush at him.

            "Why doesn't he go past seven feet?"  Inuyasha asked.

            "Ah, caught on to that did you?"  Shad asked with a chuckle and glanced over at him.  "Destin is a master swordsman but because they others are amateurs he's placing a handicap upon himself.  If another sword-master who knew the rules of C-Dueling then they would both fight within a circle that was nine feet to the edge from the center."

            "That's suicide!"  Miroku exclaimed.

            "No, just twp professionals doing what they do best."  Shadow corrected and watched as Destin finished the last of his competitors off with a slightly vicious blow to the head, rendering him unconscious upon contact.

            "That wasn't very kind."  Shad noted dryly.  Destin looked over at him and shook his head as he tapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.  "A bit of a temper eh?  Well his headache should cure him of that."  He said and looked at the other men evilly.  "Alright!  Anyone who doesn't give me their best efforts will end up like those three!"  He threatened.

            Inuyasha smirked at them.  "Feh!  That's just a bunch of fancy tricks."  He said in dismissal.

            "Oh…  You might not always think so."  Shad drawled thoughtfully but ignored the curious looks that he received as he went back to harassing the men.

            "I think you're brother really enjoys torturing those men."  Miroku noted.  Shad's eyes twinkled as he held a gloved finger over his hidden mouth and nodded.

            "Great.  Now we're dealing with a bunch of psychos!"  Inuyasha complained.

            Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree thinking when he smelled and all too familiar scent down below him.  Actually, he really didn't mind Kagome's presence at all.  He found himself soothed when she was around, unless they were arguing or she was sitting him of course.  "What do you want?"  He called down to her, not harshly though.

            "Nothing, I was just thinking."  She answered and sat down on the ground and leaned back against his tree.  

            All right.  So she'd caught his attention.  "About what?"

            "You know, it's really hard to hold  a conversation when you have to shout everything you say."  She noted dryly and jumped slightly when Inuyasha landed in front of her.

            "I can hear you just fine wench."  He said and she scowled at him.

            "Inuyasha…"  She warned him softly.

            "Feh!"  He snorted and plopped down on the ground.  "So what are you thinking about?"

            "What are we going to do when we have all the pieces to the jewel?"  She answered.

            "I'm going to use it to become a full demon of course."  He answered automatically.  _Aren't I?_  He questioned himself.

            "But why?  You're already stronger than any full blooded youkai."  

            "Not during a new moon."  He answered shortly.

            Kagome sighed and let a small smile flit across her face.  "Do you always have to look on the bad side of things?"  She asked half-heartedly.

            Inuyasha was silent for a moment but then deciding to tease her he answered, "yes."  Kagome glared at him until she noticed the teasing look in his eye.  Although she was surprised that he was actually teasing her, she didn't comment and just enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere.

            Inuyasha took that time to study her without really seeming to.  Kagome reminded him of Kikyo in appearance but she was completely different.  Her eyes were a beautiful dark bluish gray color and her long black hair was shining in the sun, as soft as silk.  And her very presence was different.  It was soothing and brightly burning at the same time.  Inuyasha sighed quietly.  _Demons show no emotions._  He thought._  My brother is a perfect example of that fact._  Still, he wished that he could tell Kagome how he felt…

            Suddenly he heard screams and yells coming from the village and both he and Kagome leapt to their feet.  "What's going on?!"  Kagome asked in fear.

            Inuyasha breathed in deeply and turned his ears towards the village and he caught the faint scent of youkai.  "Come on.  The village is being attacked!"  He said and scooped Kagome into his arms and sprinted towards the village.

            Two youkai, one male and one female, stood arrogantly before the entire village.  Neither Inuyasha nor the others knew what type of youkai that these two were; they were very human in appearance but it was plain as day that they were demons.  They were about six feet in height and very beautiful.  The female wore a dark purple dress that barely hid her feminine attributes and showcased them.  The male wore skintight pants and a tight shirt that molded perfectly to his body.  The woman had light brown hair and hazel colored eyes, the man next to her had dark brown hair and deep green eyes.  However, the most interesting, or eye-catching, about them was the fact that they both had a shard from the Jewel of Four Souls embedded into their foreheads.

            "How sweet.  A hanyou and a human."  The female all but purred as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  They both blushed a bit but Inuyasha set her down carefully before he started to rip into the two demons verbally.

            "What the hell do you two want?!"  He snarled.

            "Why, your shards."  The female answered.

            "Yeah right wench.  Why don't you just give us yours and we might let you live."

            "Foolish hanyou.  We're full-blooded youkai.  There's no way you can defeat us."  The male said and his eyes slid over to Sango, Kagome, and Miroku.  "Ah!  Now I know who you are!  You're that pathetic weakling who has to have a bunch of humans hold your hand and lead the way."  He taunted.

            Inuyasha snarled and flexed his hands, causing his claws to glint dangerously in the morning sunlight.  "What did you say?"  He growled.

            "He said that you were so pathetically weak that you couldn't even take us on by yourself."  She answered for her companion.

            "That,"  Inuyasha said hotly as he drew Tetsusaiga, "is the last thing you will ever say again."  And then he charged the two youkai at full force.  The two demons laughed and drew a pair of short swords and attacked the hanyou.  For a long time it seemed as though Inuyasha was going to win but as the seconds dragged on to minutes, and the minutes to half an hour it became apparent that he was going to have trouble. 

            The youkai were light and graceful on their feet, especially the female.  And their taunts seem to be striking a very raw cord deep within Inuyasha.  Then it looked like it was fixing to be over.  The female's sword that she held in her left hand knocked Tetsusaiga away while the one in right hand came in for the kill.

            "No!"  Kagome screamed.

            A black blur seemed to step in then as both swords were knocked away from Inuyasha and fell to the ground.  Destin pinned the female youkai's arms down and held a very deadly looking sword to her throat.  The male youkai countered this attack by holding his sword up to Inuyasha's neck.

            "Seems like we're in a bit of a stalemate."  He noted.

            Destin nodded but his hold didn't lessen as he looked coldly at the youkai.  "What's the matter?  Too scared to speak?"

            "Maybe he doesn't feel like talking to an idiot."  Inuyasha sneered and felt the cold metal of the sword bite into his skin, causing a drop of blood to run down his throat.

            Destin changed his grip and held the sword up to the female's face and almost but not quite, broke the skin on her cheek.  The message was clear though.  Either he'd have to stop or she'd make short work of the female youkai's face.  "What are you doing Tavol!"  She hissed.

            "You might want to listen to her mortal."  Shad said quietly, but his jade green eyes almost seemed to glow with restrained anger.

            "What do you propose we do, Elena?"  He questioned his companion.

            "Why not challenge them to a Rite of Guild?"  She suggested.

            "A wha?"  Shad asked in confusion.

            "A Rite of Guild.  We're dancers, so therefore you would have to do a dance better than us to win ownership of the shards.  But if we win then we get _all_ the shards."

            Miroku and the others all glanced at each other uneasily and shook their heads.  None of them would be able to pull off such an act and didn't want to take the chance of failing.  "We-"

            "Accept."  Shad interrupted and glared at the woman.  "Release the boy and tell us what the rules are."  He demanded.

            "How do I know you won't kill me when he's free?"  She countered.

            "Are you bleeding?"  Shad pointed out.  Elena considered this fact and nodded her head delicately and Tavol shoved Inuyasha away from him.  Destiny let Elena go as well but not before striking her on the cheek with the flat of her sword.  "Rules."  Shad said coldly and took an inventory of Inuyasha's wounds.

            "You must have a male and female dancer.  No weapons are allowed, and no sabotaging the other team."

            "Fine.  When do we begin?"  Shad asked.

            "In a hour."  Tavol decided with a sneer and the two turned around and walked back into the forest.

            "Are you crazy!"  Miroku yelled.  "None of us knows how to dance!"

            "Miroku!"  Inuyasha snapped and covered his ringing ears.

            "Sorry Inuyasha."  Miroku apologized as Kagome hurried over to Inuyasha.

            "Are you alright?"  She asked worriedly.

            "Fine.  I heal fast, remember?"  He snapped half-heartedly.

            "So what are we going to do?  Like Miroku said, none of us have ever really danced before."  Sango pointed out.

            "Well uh…"  Shad began and grinned sheepishly.  "I can."  Four sets of startled eyes looked at the dark haired man.  "You-"  Sango began but closed her mouth.

            "Well that takes care of the guy, but what about the girl?"  Kagome asked.

            Shad looked around and noted all of the people watching them and shook his head.  "You six,"  he said and pointed to Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo follow me."  Then he turned and headed into Kaede's hut.  Only after both Kurama and Destin did the others follow and even then it was with a great deal of reluctance.

            "What is going on?"  Kagome asked quietly.

~ Hey cool!  It's hurricane weather, so that means no school tomorrow!  Yes!  Yes!  Yes!  I love storms.  *grins*  My mom is so going to kill me when she finds out I've been on the computer!  Well let me know what you think, was this chapter good, bad, so-so?  Something only termites would read?  Click that little box to the left and let me know! ~


	3. Revealing the Truth

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note/Warning – Thanks for all the reviews guys!  But I'm afraid I have very bad news for one reviewer concerning Kurama.  Sesshoumaru, I'm terribly sorry about this but uhhh… Kurama's, sorta, kinda already taken.  *grins sheepishly*  But not by me!  

Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Chapter 3:  Revealing the Truth 

             "Well Shad.  How are we going to find a girl who can do this?"  Kagome asked.

            "Thee surely has a lot of explaining to do."  Kaede added.

            Shad grinned at all of them and shrugged.  "Have a little faith."  

            _I am going to kill this guy._  Inuyasha thought angrily and would have started forward to do exactly that when Destin caught his attention.  The sort man was removing his cloak and the dark cloths that had hidden everything but his eyes.  When he shook his hair out it was a mixture of gently curling silver hair that was lightened by the near white strands in his hair, and stopped a couple of inches from his waist.  His face was plain though with the exception of his eyes, they were now glittering with amusement as he shook his head at Kurama and removed his long black leather gloves.

            "What are you doing?"  Inuyasha asked him finally.

            Destin looked up and grinned at him just as a soft blue light covered his entire body.  When it was gone a hauntingly beautiful woman stood where the plain man had once stood.  Her hair was the same color as it had been a minute ago except that the silver color was more pronounced but her eyes were still the same sapphire blue orbs with silver flecks.  A silver star on her brow was nearly hidden by her bangs but Inuyasha was still able to see it.  Her body was well toned and had a woman's lovely enticing curves.  In all, she looked very delicate, sensual, and beautiful.

            Miroku looked as though he was ready to faint as he gaped at the girl.  

            "What magic is this?"  Kaede asked worriedly.

            Destin, or whoever he or she was smiled gently and shook her head.  "Be at ease Elder.  You're simply seeing me as I truly am."  She said, and even her voice was beautiful.  Like shad's she had a lilting musical accent that helped enhance the musical tone of her voice.

            "Who are you?!"  Inuyasha demanded.

            "Destiny Lockhart."  She answered.

            "You're pretty!"  Shippo said excitedly and ran over and jumped on the girl and sniffed her curiously.  "Are you really a girl though?"  He asked in confusion.

            "Yes, I'm really a girl.  I was just pretending to be a man before."  She answered.

            "Why?"  Kagome asked.

            "Because of the idiot mortals out there.  To them, women are inferior."  Shad answered.

            "Thank you heart-brother."  Destiny teased.

            "Anytime."  He joked.

            "So you basically tricked us into believing you were something that you aren't."  Inuyasha growled.

            Destiny sighed and shrugged delicately.  "If you want to look at it that way pup then you can.  It still will not change the past."  She answered.

            "A lie's a lie."

            "And virtue is bold, and goodness never fearful."  She countered and probably would have said more but Shad covered her mouth with his hand.

            "Blah, blah, blah.  You two can argue later, right now we have to get ready.  Dest, do you have any ideas?"  He asked.

            "Not really…"

            "Good, then I want to use two songs from that movie Kurama showed us."

            Destiny groaned and looked over at the red headed man and smiled at him.  "See what you've done?"  She teased and he wrapped his arms around her loosely from behind.

            "Innocent till proven guilty."  He murmured.

            Shad rolled his eyes in disgust and snorted.  "Hey.  Watch it Kurama.  She may be your betrothed but she was my heart-sister first."  He warned him.

            Destiny grinned at her brother mischievously and said, "I'll remember that for when you go hunting for your mate."

            "Ha!  I have but one requirement."  He announced.

            "What's that?"

            "She has to cook better than you."  He answered smugly.  

            Destiny rolled her eyes and probably would have hit him then and there but Kurama tightened his hold on her slightly and cleared his throat.  "What songs are you wanting Shad."

            Both of the two heart-siblings glared at him for stopping their bickering but quickly turned serious.  "It depends on what those two do.  But either a song or two from the Moulin Rouge or the Phantom of the Opera."            

            "Why those two?"  Kagome asked, since she was the only other one who knew what they were talking about.

            "Cause we're dancers and singers."  He answered with a grin that quickly transformed into a smirk.  "Or should I say that we are the best of the best."

            Destiny raised one delicate eyebrow and looked over at the others.  "Ignore him.  He has a superiority complex that is completely delusional."

            Shad gave a long-suffering sigh and shook his head.  "Why am I so abused and un-appreciated?"  He asked.

            Kurama snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  Come on, we have to get the two of you ready."  He said and motioned for all of the guys to leave the hut.  However, just before they left he stopped and pulled Destiny close to him and kissed her softly on the lips and murmured something quietly to her that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up.  Five seconds later the hut was completely empty of all male life forms.

            "Wow.  This is a lot to absorb."  Kagome said quietly and leaned back against the wall.

            "I know, I'm sorry that all of you had to find out like this."  Destiny apologized and gazed pensively into the fire.

            "Thee should not be blaming thyself.  It is often safer to travel as a man than as a woman."  Kaede advised.

            "So where do all of you come from originally?"  Sango asked.  "Are you also from Kagome's time?"

            "Well… yes.  And no…"  She answered and pulled off her shirt and started unwinding the bindings around her chest.

            Kagome looked at her curiously.  _Now, what does that mean?_  She wondered.

            Shad walked back in then with a large suitcase in his hand and placed it on the floor.  "That should be most of your things heart-sister."  He said and looked up to see that he was at the receiving end of three hostile glares.  "What?"  He asked Kagome, Sango, and Kaede.

            "Thee should not be in here while a lady is changing."  Kaede said reproachfully.

            Shad rolled his eyes and snorted.  "You mortals and your obsession with clothing."  He sighed and headed back outside.

            "What did he mean by that?"  Kagome asked.

            Destiny grinned and opened up the suitcase.  "Exactly what he said.  Shad and I were trained in an environment where modesty was a foreign concept."  She answered and pulled out a long dark blue dress and shook it out.  

            "Here."  Kagome said and held out her hands for the dress. Destiny smiled gratefully and gave it to her so that she could step out of her boots and pants.  After that she finished Kagome handed her the dress and she slipped it on.  "Turn around and I'll zip it up for you."  She said to the pale-headed girl.

            "Thank you Kagome."  She said gratefully and obediently turned around and pulled her hair up out of the way.

            "Oh my God."  Kagome exclaimed when she saw her back.  Although they were faint, she could see hundreds of scars all over Destiny's back.  _What on earth happened to her?_  She thought and felt hr anger come to a boiling point at the sight of such cruelty.  _What monster could do something like this?_  She wanted to snarl but just barely managed to restrain herself.

            _Peace, Kagome.  It happened long ago, it's just the past._  Destiny said soothing to the enraged girl through mind-speech, causing Kagome to gape at her in surprise.

            "Who did this to you?!"  Sango demanded, sounding just as angry as Kagome's thoughts had.

            "Leave her be, Sango."  Kaede admonished quietly as she too moved closer to study Destiny's back.  "These are old wounds child, and made from many weapons."

            "Yes, Elder."  Destiny agreed.

            "How old are thee?"

            "Eighteen, in two weeks."

            "So thee was merely a child then."

            "No."  Destiny disagreed softly.  "Neither Shad or I have ever been children after we were four."  There was a moment of stunned silence and then Kagome zipped up the back of Destiny's dress.  Almost as soon as her hands dropped back to her sides all of the scars disappeared as if they had never been and Destiny let her hair drop back down.

            "Thee has cast a spell to hide thy scars?"  Kaede asked.

            "Exactly."  She answered and smiled at them.  "It makes Kurama angry to see them and it draws a lot of attention so I usually cast a small illusion to hide them."  She explained.

            "Why would it make him angry?"  Kagome asked curiously.

            "Because the people who are to blame are already dead."  She answered simply.

            "He must love you very much."  Kagome said but her thoughts were on Inuyasha.  _Would he be angry if anyone ever hurt me?  Or does he only see me as his 'shard detector?'_  she wondered.  Sometimes he was so closed off to her that she wanted to scream at him but then he'd ruin it by saying something sweet.  _Destiny's hair reminds me a little of Inuyasha's, except her's  isn't straight or the pure white that his is…  Ack!  Girl, you've got it bad._  She told herself.

            "Kagome, are you alright?"  Destiny asked her.

            "Huh?  Oh.  I'm fine."  She answered absently.

            Destiny smiled and didn't answer and continued to get ready.  _Well Shad, I guess you were right._ She thought in amusement and wondered what he and Kurama were doing now.

            "Hey Shad?"  Miroku called.

            "Yes?"

            "Do you have any other sisters?"  He asked.

            Shad raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  "No, why?"

            "Just wondering."  He answered in a broken voice.

            "Are we missing something?"  Kurama asked Inuyasha.

            _Well duh, you moron!_  Inuyasha thought but didn't reply aloud.

            "Don't be rude, pup.  Kurama might just decide to clean his shoes with you."  Shad advised.

            Inuyasha looked over at Shad and then at Kurama.  The latter didn't look at all concerned that he hadn't answered him.  _I could take this guy out easy.  Humans are nothing compared to youkai._  He decided with a smirk.  _Oh really?_  Countered some other part of his brain.  _Then how did that human girl take out Elena?_  Inuyasha barely stopped himself from shaking his head.  _I am not talking to myself.  I am not crazy.  I am- wait a minute!  How did she take out the youkai?  Is Kagome safe with her?_

            "So you and Destiny are betrothed eh?  When will the wedding be?"  Miroku asked.

            Shad burst into laughter and Kurama let out a long suffering sigh before grinning in wry amusement.  "In five to six years."  He answered, causing both Inuyasha and Miroku's mouths to drop open in shock.

            "What?!  Why so long when you could have that beautiful creature in your bed every night and wake up to her every morning?"  Miroku exclaimed.

            "So that's why he wanted to know if I had another sister."  Shad murmured to himself.

            "Some things are worth waiting for forever to have.  Five or six years is nothing compared to what I'd be willing to wait."  He answered simply.

            _I kinda know how you feel Kurama.  But unlike you I have a promise to Kikyo that I have to keep._  Inuyasha thought.  _Oh really?  And what about Kagome?  Will you just toss her aside for something that isn't human, youkai, or even hanyou!_  Inuyasha snarled in his mind and yelled, _shut up!_

            "How do you know she's worth waiting for?"  He asked Kurama with a smirk.

            "Because that's who I see in my tomorrows."

            Shad grinned a that as he surveyed himself.  He wore a pair of comfortable fitting black pants and a plain white long-sleeved shirt.  "Ask him how long it took him to realize that Destiny was the one for him."  He suggested and grinned when Kurama shot him a death glare.

            "You talk too much."

            "I know.  It's a gift."  Shad countered.

            That little tidbit of information had caught Inuyasha and Miroku's attention however, and the both wanted to know the story behind it, for entirely different reasons though.

            "How long did it take you?"  Inuyasha asked.

            Shad took pity on his future brother-in-law when he saw how uncomfortable he was and decided to cut him a break and answered for him.  "Long enough so that he almost lost."  He said seriously and looked out the window.

            "I'm surprised she didn't just throw me out."  Kurama murmured.  Shad smiled and looked over at him.

            "You know us.  We can't turn the ones we love away, nor those who claim our protection.  Ever."  He said and his eyes darkened moodily.  There were shadows of memories and pain in hi eyes that disappeared swiftly.  The past was the past, always to be remembered but not to be lived in.  _The pup needs to learn that as well._  He mused.  _But all of the key pieces aren't here yet.  But what's missing…?_

            "Come on, it's almost time."  Inuyasha stated and walked out of the hut.

            _So what do you think Kurama?_  Shad asked as they followed the impatient hanyou.

            _I think getting that pup and the girl together is going to be a lot of work._  Came the reply.

            _Hey, it could be worse.  I could make you dance._

_            Shad.  Quit while you're ahead._  Kurama advised him.

            _Awww…….!_  Shad whined.

~ Hmmm…  You'd think Shad would take this little dance confrontation seriously, but like his heart-sister said 'he's got a superiority complex that is completely delusional'.  However, he really doesn't think that, he just likes to annoy people.  I know this is a little slow but I'm having to set up certain elements.  *grins*  This is actually a good thing, it means more chapters.  Well let me know how I'm doing so far, just click that little box down at the bottom. ~


	4. Dance Once and then Again

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note- Ranma Higurashi, were do I live?  In New Orleans, Louisiana.  *smiles*  But we're a bit ash, flooded right now but anyways…

Anata, I'm trying to get to your 'fluff part' it's just taking a bit, Inuyasha just has to learn a few things first *grins* just like a few other people…

DemonBlade, Thanks for the compliment, I figured that just because they might get sliced and diced they should still be able to laugh about it.  *sees people glaring at her* Joking!  Sheesh, get a sense of humor…

Chapter 4:  Dance Once and then Again 

            Kagome and Sango made Destiny and Shad go stand off to the side together so that they could look them over and smiled at the picture they made.  Destiny's long dark blue dress was very form fitting in the bodice but flowed out to allow her movement, it was square cut with spaghetti straps but not really revealing, in Kagome's opinion that is.  Shad made a very dashing picture in his very nice form fitting clothes.  The black pants and white shirt complimented Destiny's dress wonderfully.  The two siblings also looked good standing together, one was dark as night and the other light as the moon.  _Now if we could just get them to stop picking on one another…_  Kagome thought with a sigh.

            "You look horrible."  Shad told his sister straight-faced.

            "Likewise, you need a bath as well."  She replied just as seriously.

            "I?  I am perfection."  Shad stated and then frowned and mouthed 'where did that come from?'

            "Oh really?  Says who?"

            "Uh…" Shad looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing far apart and grinned.  "Inuyasha.  He said he likes my looks."  He answered smugly as he turned to face his sister again.  _Three…  Two…  One…_

            "What!  No way in hell!"  Inuyasha yelled.

            _I am so good._  Shad thought smugly.  Inuyasha had jumped from his current position and had landed right beside Kagome and now had his hand on her shoulder while he scowled at him.  The other bunch were just smiling, they had wisely decided not to laugh at Inuyasha's expense for once.  "No one loves me anymore!"  He cried sadly and pulled Destiny over to him and acted like he was fixing to cry but stopped when she started laughing.  "Destiny," he said sternly, "you're supposed to be helping me here."  He whined.

            Destiny stopped but didn't bother to hide her smile as she kissed his cheek.  "You are just plain crazy."  She stated.

            "Of course."  He agreed instantly.  _But look at those two._  He told her and Destiny looked and noted that Inuyasha and Kagome were now unconsciously holding hands.

            _You are very tricky heart-brother._  She said.

            _Well of course!_

            Shad apologized to Inuyasha shortly and got a glare and a 'feh' in return.  "I think you made him mad."  Kagome said to Shad reproachfully.

            "Yes but I don't see you upset with the results."  He returned with a grin and looked at pointedly at Inuyasha and Kagome's linked hands.  Kagome blushed and stammered, "I…. uh-"

            "They're here."  Destiny interrupted and moved from Kurama's side back to Shad's.  Once they presented a unified front the two walked to the center of the village to meet the two youkai who were waiting.  The other's followed quietly and all around you could see the villagers watching uneasily.

            "Well, well, well, the hanyou sends humans to do his work."  Elena sneered.

            "Do you always run your mouth like a mosquito that won't shut up?"  Destiny returned sweetly.

            "Little brat!  Who are you?"  Elena hissed.

            "Someone who is very bored.  So?  Let's see what you got."  She taunted the female youkai.

            "Insolent human!"  Elena snarled and would have attacked but Tavol stopped her.  The female human was beautiful, like the man beside her but they were too calm, and he could faintly sense a hint of danger about them.  It would be better to finish this fight their way.  There were no dancers anywhere better than he and Elena.

            "Shall we begin?"  He asked them.

            "By all means."  Shad answered and they moved back out of the way.

            Elena wore an elaborate black and gold free flowing shirt and a white peasant blouse that was off the shoulder, low cut, and showed all of her stomach.  Tavol was dressed in black and gold as well, but he wasn't as obvious as Elena was being..

            "Ten meals that they're going to do the tango."  Shad whispered to Destiny.

            "No deal, I agree."  She replied.

            Suddenly, the hot sensual music of the tango could be heard.  "Eh?"  Shad asked in confusion.

            "They're using the shards to make the music."  Kagome explained softly.

            "Well aren't they clever."  He said and they all turned their attention back to the two youkai.

            Suddenly the music intensified and their attention was drawn to the two youkai in the center of the village as they moved in perfect sync with the hot seductive music.  They performed wonderfully and included everything in the dance.  The long, slow, heated looks that promised much more later than what they showed now and the body chemistry that made this dance so hypnotic.  All of the men with the exceptions of Kurama, Inuyasha, and Shad were entranced by sensual promise of the dance.  

            "Oh man.  How are you two going to beat them?"  Miroku asked worriedly.

            "Simple."  Shad answered, his eyes never leaving the two youkai.  

            "What do you mean?  They're really good."  Kagome asked in puzzlement.

            "They've done this too many times.  It's still good but it doesn't come form the heart, it makes it routine, ordinary, _predictable_.  That's something that no dancer wants."  Shad answered and Destiny nodded her agreement.

            "They're not paying attention to us."  Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

            "That's because they're paying attention to them."  He answered with a snort and got smacked on the arm.

            Finally the music began to wind down and the two ended the tango with a grand flare that included Elena in Tavol's arms.  Elena looked over at Destiny and smirked.  "Beat that humans."  She taunted.

            "Gladly."  The answered with a grin and walked out in the middle of the village as the two youkai retreated to the sidelines.

            "Love is a many splendid thing.  Love, lifts us up where we belong.  All you need is love."  He said to her.

            "Please, don't start that again."  She pleaded, and from somewhere music began to play…

            Shad grinned at her and sung:

_All you need is love._

"A girl has got to eat"  She argued.

_All you need is love._

"Or she'll end up on the street."  She continued.

_All you need is love._

Destiny sighed and finally sung:

_Love is just a game._

Shad grinned as he continued to sing to her.

_I was made for lovin you baby, you were made for lovin me._

Destiny tossed her head and walked towards him as she sang:

_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee._

And she turned away from him then and walked a short distance away before he stopped her.

_Just one night.  Just one night._

He pleaded and held out his hand to her and she whirled around.

_There's no way cause you can't pay!_

He smiled and tried to coax her

_In the name of love, one night in the name of love!_

She walked back up to him as she sang and poked him lightly in the chest.

_You crazy fool.  I won't give into you._

After singing her part she started to turn away but was stopped when he touched her arm gently and sang:

_Don't.  Leave me this way.  I can't survive without your sweet love.  Oh, baby, don't leave me this way._

Destiny sighed and turned around sadly as she gently sang:

_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs._

Shad smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently.__

_I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no._

Destiny sighed softly and looked away.

_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._

Shad grinned and let her go as he took a running leap and jumped on top of the roof of one of the villager's huts and sang:

_And what's wrong with that, I'd like to know.  Cause here I go, again!_

_Love lifts us up where we belong!_

_Where eagles fly on a mountain high!_

Destiny tossed her hair back and shook her head as she glared up ay him and sung:

_Love makes us act like we are fools._

_Throw our lives away!  For one happy day!_

And then she turned around and would have stalked away but he jumped down in front of her and stopped her very efficiently.

_We could be heroes!  Just for one day._

Destiny shook her head and backed up from him and pointed her finger at him as she sang.

_You.  You will be mean._

Shad chuckled and shook his head.  "No, I won't."  He said with a grin and she sighed and sung out almost desperately as she walked away from him.

_And I?  I'll drink all the time!_

Shad smiled and sand out clearly:

_We should be lovers!_

Destiny sighed and shook her head and disagreed.

_We can't do that._

Shad however didn't seem to agree as he insisted again.

_We should be lovers!  And that's a fact._

Destiny finally stopped and looked back over at Shad and they were able to see the first crack in her defense.

_Though nothing will keep us together!_

Shad smiled and walked to her and sang out as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

_We could still time…_

And then she put her hands in his and they began to waltz as they both sang without breaking eye contact.

_…just for one day._

_We could be heroes forever and ever!_

_We could be heroes forever and ever!_

_We could be heroes!_

Then Shad broke off as he sang out in his warm tenor voice.

_Just because I, I, will always love you!_

Then Destiny sang clearly:

_I, I will always love you_

Then they stopped waltzing and just looked at each other a moment before Destiny softly sang:

_How wonderful life is…_

And then Shad joined her to finish the last bit of the song and they sang together in a perfect meshing of voices:

_…now you're in the world…!_

            Inuyasha and the others just stared at the two of them.  Throughout the whole song they had been making graceful dance moves that added to accent the very nature of the song that they were singing with out making it too risqué.  There was one thing that bothered Inuyasha though.  How could a human jump that high with only a little bit of effort?  It was like he was and wasn't, human.  Inuyasha growled quietly in his throat and glanced over at Kurama and Destiny.  _So what are they?_  He wondered.

            On the other side the two demons glared at the humans.  Although the dancing had been minimal, it had been very good.  That added to their voices had made it better than what they had done.  "This isn't possible,"  Tavol murmured.  "We've lived for hundreds of years, those two are merely whelps.  They couldn't be better than us."  Elena looked at him contemptuously and tossed her hair back and headed towards Destiny with a malicious glint in her eye.

            "You call that a dance?"  She sneered at the two.  _What are they?  Lovers?_  She wondered quietly to herself.  "Since when is singing and prancing around dancing?"  Elena taunted.

            "Oh, so you want more then?"  Shad asked calmly.

            "You don't scare me.  If you're so confident let the girl dance.  _Alone_."

            Destiny and Shadow glanced at each other briefly but it was Destiny who answered.  "With pleasure."  And then they turned away and walked back to their friends.

            "Well?  What's going on?"  Inuyasha demanded.

            "Come with us.  All of you."  Shad said and quickly ushered them all into an empty hut that they'd taken over for their supplies.

            "Okay.  We're at a stalemate.  We have to perform again but Destiny is the one who has to uh, be the main attraction."  He said and pulled off his shirt hurriedly and grabbed a case and chunked it at Destiny who caught it deftly.

            "Shadow.  Destiny."  Kurama said mildly when he realized that they were both fixing to start stripping down to change into different outfits.  The two siblings sighed in annoyance and glared at him and then at Inuyasha and all of the others.

            "Fine."  Destiny said and lifted up her hand and instantly a cloth barrier was between them and the others and another divider separated her and Shad from one another.  "You know, this is kinda stupid."  She muttered at them.

            "I agree."  Shad second.

            Kurama smiled slightly and shook his head at the curtain.  "You two will get over it."  He said and received two disbelieving snorts in reply.

            "You mean to say that they would have stripped right in front of us?"  Miroku asked with a dreamy look in his eyes.

            "Get your mind out of the gutter."  Sango said using a phrase that Kagome had told her and hit him hard over the head.

            "Wait a minute!  How did you jump so high?  And how did she just make that barrier appear?"  Inuyasha snarled.

            "Can't this wait till later?"  Destiny grumbled but now that he'd brought it up the others wanted to know as well.

            "That's right.  How can you do things like that?"  Kagome asked.

            "Are you a witch?"  Shippo asked in confusion.

            Shad stepped out from behind the curtain with his black pants still on but now he had a short sleeved made out of silky shimmery material then and looked at the young kitsune thoughtfully.  "Why would you think that?"  He asked curiously.

            "Because only witches can do magic."

            "And what about your friend there?"  He asked him and nodded towards Kagome.

            "She's a miko."  

            "Ah yes.  I'd forgotten."  He murmured and looked back at the others.  "We can do things like that for the same reason that you breathe.  We just do."  He answered.

            "Oh now there's an answer."  Kurama said sarcastically.

            "Isn't it though?"  Shad replied innocently and Destiny came out from behind the curtain.

            "Behave you two."  She said warningly and then stopped moving when she noticed all of them gaping at her.  "Now what?"  She asked a little irritated.  Shad turned to look at her then as well but just shrugged.  He didn't understand either.  Destiny was wearing a black leather skirt that stopped about five inches from her knees and had a slit on one side to allow her more movement.  She wore a dark blue sequined belly shirt that had a square neckline and one-inch straps.  Her hair was down and flowed freely down her back.  She even had on dangerously high heels to complete the look.

            "Thee cannot go out there wearing that!"  Kaede protested.

            Destiny grinned as she clasped a diamond choker around her neck and put on the matching bracelet that went with it.  "Sorry, no choice."  She answered and hurriedly snapped a diamond anklet onto her right ankle.

            "What are you going to do?"  Sango asked.

            "A lot,"  she answered and looked at all of them thoughtfully, "actually I could use your help as well."  She said and began to explain her plan.

~ Ugh!  This took forever to write!  Sorry if this chapter isn't as good but I had to break it up otherwise it'd be a whole lot longer.  Alright the next chapter should get Tavol and Elena out of the way…  A few things get passed between Kagome and Inuyasha…  *glares at the bad minded people*  No!  Not that kind of stuff.  Oh bleh, you'll just have to read to see.  Don't forget to review and don't worry.  I'm putting the spotlight on Inuyasha and Kagome soon.  Now click the little box thingy down there pleeease? ~


	5. Deceptive Appearances

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note - 

Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Chapter 5:  Deceptive Appearances 

            Shad nodded in satisfaction when Miroku came back and told him that everyone had been set up the way Destiny requested.  The men that had come with the three of them were under orders to do as Destiny commanded, since they still didn't know who she was, and the villagers had been discreetly moved a safe distance away.  Just in case something happened…  "Destiny, you're too honorable with these mortals."  He muttered at her unhappily and glared.  Destiny rolled her eyes and turned back to Kagome and Sango and continued to explain to them what she wanted to do.

            "Why do you want her to carry a weapon so bad?"  Inuyasha asked finally to get him to stop pacing and muttering.  It was really beginning to annoy him.

            "Think you that those two demons are trustworthy?"  Shad asked pointedly.  "Damn and double damn.  I hate having morals sometimes."  He complained.

            "Calm down Shadow."  Kurama said mildly and smiled faintly when the younger man muttered a few more words and before finally shutting up.

            _What is it with these three?_  Inuyasha wondered.  _It's like they're all one family that actually gets along and takes turns leading.  Even the males…_  It was an unheard of concept to Inuyasha.  There could only be one male and one female leader, those three however, obviously did not know that.  They were a…_family_.  And if he were honest with himself, Inuyasha would have realized that he was envious of that and somewhere deep within he longed for it himself.

            "You look good in black."  Kagome said when Destiny finished telling her and Sango what she wanted the two of them to do.  Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise and then back down at the black clothes that Destiny and Shadow had made him, Miroku, and Kurama change into.

            "Yeah, whatever."  He said dismissively.

            "You are supposed to say thank you and then return the compliment, pup."  Shad rebuked him mildly and Inuyasha's surprised eyes jerked to the human.

            "What!?"

            "You heard me."

            "Feh!"  Inuyasha snorted and jerked his head away from all of them only to turn back when he heard Miroku's all too familiar voice speak to Destiny.  The sight that greeted him was so funny that he almost burst into laughter then and there but by some great measure of control he manages to hold his laughter in.  Miroku had one of Destiny's hands gripped tightly within his own as he was on his knees in front of her and looking up at her face with an earnest expression plastered to his features.

            "Lovely lady, ever since I saw you turn into your true form I have been enamored of your beauty.  Then when I saw you dance I knew that I must have you as my own.  Lovely lady I ask you this, will you marry me and bear my child?  Or if marrying is out, bear my child?"  

            Destiny look at the kneeling priest for a second, looked up at Kurama for a moment, then back to Miroku and grinned.  "Yes."  She said in a serious tone but while her face was calm her eyes were sparkling with mischief as he leapt to his feet and looked at her in shock.

            "Y-y- you will?"  He stuttered.

            Destiny nodded and replied, "but on one condition."

            "Anything!  Name it!"  Miroku cried.

            "You would have to carry the child for the whole nine months of pregnancy."  She answered and grinned when his mouth fell open in shock and he just tumbled backwards, causing everyone in the hut to burst into laughter.

            "Looks like someone finally beat you at your own game."  Inuyasha managed to say between his breaths of laughter and he pulled Kagome a little closer to his chest to keep her from falling down  in mirth at the priest's dilemma.

            "I don't see what's so funny."  Miroku sniffed but a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he turned to Kurama.  "I would hate to be in your shoes."  He said and caused the laughter to start all over again.

            "Make them stop."  Kagome pleaded as she turned to Inuyasha and buried her head in his chest to muffle her laughter.

            "Can't."  He answered helplessly and looked down at her with a grin on his face just as she looked up.  Their eyes met and held.  Dark amber drowning in eyes that were the bluish gray color of the sea during a storm.  They were drowning… in each other.

            "Come.  It's time."  Destiny said quietly and the two nearly jumped apart.

            Kurama frowned as he studied the two young ones.  _Why do they fight their feelings so much?_  He asked Destiny as she pulled on a shimmery blue cloak but left the hood down.

            She smiled up at him and linked her hand through his.  _Why did we?_  She countered.

            _That was different though._

_            Not really.  Love's course may not always be smooth but if you have enough faith and trust in the one you love then nothing can stop them from being together._  She answered.__

_            Is there a hidden message in there for me?_  He asked jokingly.

            Destiny grinned and shook her head.  _Only that I love you._  She answered and he squeezed her hand softly before walking out of the hut.

            The men that Destiny, Kurama, and Shad had brought with them were all grouped together in one section of the village.  The villagers were a bit farther back as they were more wary of the two youkai.  Shad and Miroku went to go stand with the men while Kurama and Inuyasha stayed near the hut so that they could observe everyone and after Destiny cast an illusion on both Kagome and Sango they walked to the side opposite of the men and stood there.  They looked to be wearing very revealing dark red skirts and blouses to the youkai and the other people in the village when they were actually wearing their regular clothes.

            "Good luck."  Kurama called softly as she headed towards the middle of the village.  Destiny nodded and then stopped abruptly as she softly sang with no music:

_Some people are glad to die for love…_

            And then she tossed of her cloak as fast moving swing music began to play and all of the men gaped at her and her apparel.  Although she wasn't as showcasing as Elena had been, Destiny for some reason seemed to be a hundred times more sensual and tempting than what the youkai had been.  Destiny grinned at all of them as she walked up to Shad and sang:

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat!  Or help you feed your aunt!_

            At the last she kicked up her leg a bit and turned to Miroku and rubbed her hand over his chest suggestively and sang:

_Men grow cold as girls grow old!_

_And we all lose our charms in the end…_

            Then she all but shoved him away from her as she backed up and danced.  Using her whole body to add to the song's racy music.

_But square cut or pear shape!  These rocks don't lose, their shape._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

            Shad sort of glided into the middle then with Destiny and spun her about a few times and then lifted her up high twice as she called out,  "Tiffany!"  and almost right after it, "Cartier!"  Then he set her down in front of Kagome and Sango and using her magic she made them look like she was singing right along with her as she looked sorta poutingly at the men.

_Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material,_

_Girl!_

            She blew a kiss at the men then a made a soft hissing sound as she walk toward then and beckoned them seductively and called, "Come and get me boys."  The men had no troubling running after her at all and she easily danced among them and made them chase her as she always slipped just out of there reach before Shad lifted her into an empty wagon and then leapt in nimbly himself.  "Talk to me Shadow!  Tell me all about it!"  She yelled and grinned at him as she started singing again as she danced.

_There may come a time when a, lass needs a lawyer!_

            Shad grinned at the men her as he said in a deep voice.  "But diamonds are a girl's best friend."

_There may come a time when a, heart-broke employer thinks you're !_

            "You're double notch."  He said again in his deep leering voice.

            "But get that ice or else no dice!"  She said to Shad and pushed him out of the wagon before stepping down gracefully and began dancing playfully again as she, Kagome, and Sango sang:

_He is your guy when, stocks are high!_

_But beware when they start descend!_

_Diamonds are a girl's best,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

            By this time she'd made her way to Kurama and was rubbing against him slowly when she whispered loudly so that everyone could hear, "Let's make love."  He looked like he was about to take her up on it as well but she slipped out his arms and then walked from him back to the center of the village and the men parted to give her room.  And Destiny tossed her hair back and looked over her shoulder at Kurama mischievously as she sang:

_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!_

_Diamonds!  Are a…_

_Girl's!  Best!_

_Friend…_

            And then the music cut off shortly and Kagome and Sango led the cheers that followed.  It was easy to tell who was the winner of the Shards and who was not.  "I will not permit this!"  Screamed Elena as she drew out both of her swords and launched herself at Destiny.  Time almost seemed to slow as Destiny turned too late face the threat and then speeded back up when a blur of green and gold light blinded the female youkai for a moment and before turning into a huge black wolf that was even larger than Sesshomaru in his demon dog form.  The wolf stood over Destiny protectively and when he lowered his head to face the female youkai eye to eye, he completely hid her from view.

            "Liar!"  He snarled at the female and his jade green eyes blazed his rage.  "For attempting to harm my heart-sister and failing, I will give you a two choices.  One, you can give us the shards that you have and I will give you five minutes to run before I come after you.  Two, you can not give us the shards and I will rip you limb from limb right now."  He said coolly and showed his fangs in a silent snarl.  Completely ignoring the panicking villagers around him.

            "Shadow."  Destiny said quietly.

            "Be silent!  I warned you not to trust these mortals!"  He snarled at her.

            "What the hell is going on?!"  Inuyasha demanded of Kurama, and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the older man to explain.

            "The youkai made a fatal mistake in breaking her word and attacking Destiny.  Both are unacceptable."  Kurama answered, and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha heard someone whose voice was _much_ colder than Sesshomaru's had ever been.  _Who are these people?_  He wondered.  _And more importantly why are they here and what do they want?_  But as Inuyasha was soon to learn, there were no easy answers concerning their visitors.

            As it turned out the two youkai gave them the shards and ran out of the village as fast as they could.  True to his word, however, Shad took off after them when five minutes passed and returned in less that fifteen.  He was still in his wolf form and while he did have a faint smell of blood on him there was no smell of death.

            "What did you do?"  Kurama asked.

            "Let's just say that her face won't look as pretty anymore."  Shad answered and refused to go into any details.

            "I believe thee three owes us an explanation."  Kaede said a bit timidly as she gazed up at the huge wolf.

            Shad looked down at the old woman and let his gaze slide to the young hanyou, the baby kitsune, and the humans with her before finally meeting the gaze of his heart-sister.  She looked back at him understandingly and nodded in silent agreement with the Elder even as she reached out to him with her emotions and helped sooth his still blood hungry anger.  "You're right, Elder."  He said finally and bowed his head briefly in respect for her age.  "But not here."  He said and looked over at Inuyasha.  "Lead us to someplace where we may all talk in private."  He asked softly.  Inuyasha nodded briefly and headed towards the woods.  

            _Destiny. _  He called.

_            Yes Shad?_

_            Will you bring your harp please and play?_  He asked her.

            Destiny smiled and nodded.  Shad liked to have her play when he needed to be calmed.  _Of course.  Go on ahead and I'll meet the rest of you there.  _She answered

_            Thank you heart-sister._  He said and then followed the others.

            "Come on then.  Let's get your instrument."  Kurama said and he and Destiny quickly ran back to the hut where their packs where stored.  After she located the pack she carefully unwrapped the beautifully designed harp from it's protective covering and they hurriedly made their way to where the others where waiting.

~ Finally!  This should have been up days ago but nooo…  My teachers just had to give a whole bunch of homework!  Grrrr….  Anyway how do you all like this new development?  Makes you wonder what Shad and Destiny really are.  Are they humans with weird powers or are they really demons?  Or…  Maybe they're something else entirely?  You tell me what you think and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong.  *grins*  I want to thank all of you lovely, wonderful people who have reviewed my story.  Thanks so much!  Especially those who've reviewed more than once.  Oh yeah, if anyone wants to e-mail me my e-mail is slayer_destiny@yahoo.com or if you just want to talk you can AOL IM me at silvdstny.  Except Mac who lives near me and is constantly asking how this is going to an end.  *smiles evilly*  For some odd reason he actually believes I'm gonna tell him.  Please review!  Pretty please?  All you have to go is click that itty bitty button and write something.  *makes a sad face*  That's not asking too much is it?  Adios till next chapter! ~


	6. Limitations, Changes, and Doubts

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note- Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Chapter 6:  Limitations, Changes, and Doubts 

            When Destiny and Kurama arrived they found Shad lying calmly on the ground next to a tree while the others sitting in a half-circle across from him.  Destiny sighed and was about to sit down with back up against the tree when Kurama slid behind her and pulled her down into his waiting arms.  "Behave you."  She said teasingly and began to softly play an old ballad on her harp as they waited for the first question to come.

            "What are you?"  Miroku asked finally.

_            That is a question with many answers mortal, for we have been said to be many things._  Shad answered in mind-speech but directed it towards everyone.

            "Shad, quit being difficult."  Destiny chided him and got a glare in return.  Destiny ignored him and looked at Miroku.  "Shadow and I are the last of a race called Learians that was destroyed centuries ago by our ancestors."

            "Wait a minute!  How can you be a race that's been dead for thousands of years?!"  Inuyasha asked.

_            A good question pup.  But that's one question that we don't know the answer to._

            "So you're both giant wolves?"  Shippo asked.

            "No.  We are both Learians but different species.  Shadow is a Learian wolf, I'm merely a Learian.  Right now Shad is in his true form."

            "Wait.  You said that your ancestors destroyed your people.  Why did they do that?"  Sango asked.

            _Our people were as innocent as children in the beginning of our days as star travelers.  Although we are a curious people by nature not many chose to leave Lear and so, some of the few that left made a discovery.  Compared to the rest of the people in the universe Learians were an abnormally powerful people.  In time that knowledge corrupted many of our people and soon there was a split between those who wanted peace and those who wanted to go out and conquer and make others our slaves._  The anger and sorrow in his voice vibrated through their minds and Destiny stopped playing for a moment and placed her hand on his fur.

            _In the end however, it was the King of the Learian Wolf Clan and the High Queen of Lear who decided our planet's fate.  For as our people were more powerful than those they wished to conquer, so were the two leaders of Lear.  The two came together and made a blood pact that from that day forward they would be as heart-brother and sister, as would all of their descendents and all of their memories and their children's memories would be passed on to the next generation and so and so on, so that what one generation learned the next would know and so that no generation.  Thus ensuring that every generation would remember the pain and heartache that they felt when they destroyed their home and all of their people to ensure the safety of all of the people in the universe._

            He fell silent then and Destiny picked up the retelling of their history.  "And so we became known as the Forgotten Guardians.  Warriors who were held to strict codes and watched over by the Dragon Clan.  If one has ever been given an oath by a Guardian then the oath lasts until every member of that family has died and nothing, not time, love, or hate can break the oath once given.  Which is why it is so rarely given as it is a pledge of protection that we will die for if necessary."

            _Oh no, you won't.  We are going to die of old age unlike those before us._  Shad countered.

            "What does thee mean?"  Kaede asked.

            _It means that so far none of the Guardians have ever lived out their natural life spans.  Fate, it seems, has claimed us for its own and has often demanded that we die to protect those that we love._  He answered sadly.

            "But that's horrible!  How can you accept that so calmly?!"  Kagome cried.

            "Because such is life.  No one will live for forever so if you must die, die for something actually worth dieing for."  Kurama explained.

            "So where are you three from then?"  Miroku asked.  "Are you from Kagome's time?"

            "Alright, here's where things get a little complicated.  Shad and I are time travelers so we don't really know what time we're from, but we can also travel from one dimension to another."

            "But that's impossible!"  Kagome said and shook her head in denial.

            _Who decides what is possible?  As long as you set limits upon yourself then that will be as far as you can go.  But if you take away the limitations then the possibilities are endless._

            Destiny tilted her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully.  "You're quoting Silvon a lot lately."  She noted.

            Shad gave her a wolfish grin and replied, _what's the point in having a heart-father if you don't use his words every now and then?_

            "Thee's heart-father?  Who is he?"  Kaede asked.

            _He is the Leader of the Dragon Clan.  His rank would be equal to that of a king and he is very old, and although I hate to admit it, wise.  He was there to witness the destruction of our world and helped the first Guardians find their place in the universe._

            "You forgot to mention that he brought us back from the brink of insanity."

            _Ah yes.  Those were times of slow recovery._

            "What are you talking about?"  Shippo asked.

            Destiny smiled at the small kitsune and shook her head.  "Old memories littling.  The don't mean anything."

            Kagome and Sango exchanged a glance that spoke volumes between the two girls.  They were both thinking about the scars on Destiny's back and had a feeling that was what the two siblings were discussing.

"Wait, how dangerous is this dragon?"  Inuyasha wanted to know, his thoughts on the dragon his father had failed to defeat.

_Who knows?  The old one is more like a scholar than anything.  Always trying to tell people what to do._  Shad answered gruffly.

"So why are you here?"  Inuyasha wanted to know.

"We were summoned by the scroll that the human you were battling first arrived."

_But it should not have been able to summon us at all.  Only those we have sworn an oath to may summon us and we never forget an oath._

"Which probably means that there is a traitor somewhere."  Kurama muttered.

"That may not be true."  Destiny countered.

_I agree with Kurama, there's just something somewhere that doesn't fit._

Destiny scowled and rolled her eyes.  "I'm surrounded by pessimists."  She complained.

"So what happens now?"  Inuyasha asked thoughtfully.

"Now?  We get to walk back to the village so I can change and pick up the killer shoes I ditched somewhere and basically go on as normal until something presents itself."  Destiny replied and stopped playing the harp and stood up.  "Agreed?"  She asked and held out her hand to the hanyou with the palm of her hand face up.

Inuyasha stood up as well and walked over to her.  He could sense that this was important to the older girl by the intent way she, her brother, and Kurama all watched him._  They're not so bad.  Different, and they say they are really powerful but I haven't seen any real evidence of that._  "Agreed."  He said finally and received a smile in return.

It was the beginning of a friendship and trust that would be sorely tested very soon.  For fate was a fickle master and it had plans for Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others just as it had plans for Kurama and the other two.  And it had no problem in doing the extremes to get its way…

            "No Inuyasha!  You can't just blunder around in a sword fight!"  Destiny scolded as she nimbly dodged his attacks and scowled at him.  They were both using wooden swords but so far all Destiny had been doing was evading attacks.  It wasn't that the attacks were weak it was that they were performed with no grace whatsoever.  And that was a very, very serious mistake to Destiny.  "Sword fighting is more than just whacking off heads or winning."  She said and spun around gracefully before flipping over his head and tapping the point of the wooden sword lightly against the back of his neck.  "Without grace you will fight like a berserker.  That means so have no control, no plan, and you could be killed very easy."  She said and lowered the sword again and backed away.

            Inuyasha spun around and leapt at her and slashed the sword down forcibly on where she was standing.  Destiny sidestepped and brought her sword up and knocked his to the side and brought her hand up and tapped his throat softly.  Showing him that if she'd held a weapon in that hand he probably would have just been killed.  _Damn!  Why can't I hit her!?_  He thought angrily and took a halfhearted swipe at her with his claws and was surprised when she didn't move to block.  "Damn."  He muttered and just barely stopped his hand in time to stop his claws from piercing her skin.

            "You've got good control Inuyasha."  She complimented him with a smile.

            _Now how do you stay mad at someone who treats you the same way she does her brother and gives compliments as sincerely as Kagome?_  He wondered moodily but only nodded as he stepped back.  Inuyasha knew that he was going to have to calm down if he wanted to even try to hit Destiny.  Fact one, she wasn't stronger than him.  Fact two, she was a hell of a lot faster though.  Fact three, she also had more experience and training.  Fact four, they were both very intelligent.  Fact five, Inuyasha really wanted to do well.

            "Destiny, you can't expect him to learn all this at once!  Give the kid a break!"  Kurama shouted from the sidelines.

            "I forgot."  Destiny said actually blushed.  "My apologies, Inuyasha."  She said formally and placed the tip of her sword into the ground.

            _Poor little heart-sister.  She's still forgetting that he doesn't know the language of the sword._  Shad teased and grinned companionably at Inuyasha.

            "What are you talking about?"  Inuyasha asked curiously as he watched Destiny shoot death glares at her brother and betrothed.

            "Did you see notice how she held the sword straight into the ground in front of her while her head was bowed?  That is a formal apology that one swords master gives another, or a trainee."  Kurama explained.

            _The basics need to be learned first.  Then you can beat at him._  Shadow added teasingly before he grew serious.  _But not with you Destiny.  You're a good teacher but let Kurama take over the first stages of his training._  And then he grew playful again and glanced at Kurama slyly._   We can't have the pup fighting like a girl._

            "Hey!"  Inuyasha growled but calmed when Kurama placed his hand on his shoulder.  

            "He's just joking Inuyasha."  He said calmly and then dropped his hand.

            _Thanks a lot kreelie.  Now I have to go find someone else to torture.  _He muttered unhappily and was about to turn away when he stopped and directed his gaze on Destiny.  _You need to sleep anyway._  He said to her.

            Destiny frowned and shook her head but Kurama also agreed with Shadow and decided to back him up.  "He's right Destiny."  She turned around and glared at him as well but Kurama returned her gaze steadfastly until she finally looked away.

            "Fine."  She muttered, gave him one last glare, smiled encouragingly at Inuyasha and walked out of the training area. 

            "Looks like you're in the dog house."  Inuyasha noted.

            "Maybe."  Kurama conceded and turned to face him.  "And what of you and Kagome?"

            "What?!"  Inuyasha very nearly yelled.

            "It's obvious that you care for the girl but you're always shoving her away."

            "That's none of your business!"

            "Then I'm making it mine."  Kurama challenged him coolly as he picked up a wooden sword from the nearby rack.

            Inuyasha growled low in his throat and studied the human.  A part of him understood what was going on and the other part was confused by all of this.  His youkai side recognized that Kurama was taking his position as leader as he was the older male and resented it.  His human side was both grateful for the shift in responsibilities and wary of it as well.

            "Why do you care?"  He asked finally.

            "Because you're giving that girl so many mixed signals that it's a wonder she hasn't gone insane."

            "Huh?"

            Kurama sighed and shook his head.  "We'll discuss this later.  As for now, raise your sword straight up into the air and then…"

            Kagome checked up on Destiny all throughout the afternoon and evening but Destiny never woke until it was nine o'clock that night.  "You're finally awake!"   She exclaimed happily.  "For awhile there I was worried that you were getting sick."

            Destiny smiled and shook her head before getting up and stretching out her muscles like a cat.  "I'm fine.  Thank you for being concerned though."

            Kagome nodded and bit down on her bottom lip a little nervously.  "Can I ask you for a favor?"  Destiny looked at her curiously but nodded and sat back down on the bed.  "Do you think that maybe you and Kurama can distract Inuyasha enough so that I can go back home for a few days and get some studying done before I have to take all my make-up tests?"

            Destiny stared at her a moment and then placed her hands over her mouth to muffle the soft laughter that just came pouring out.  "Hey I'm serious!"  Kagome protested but smiled from Destiny's infectious laughter.

            "I'm sorry."  Destiny apologized but she was still grinning.  "He's that protective of you?"  She asked in amusement.

            "Well not exactly.  He's just worried that if something happens to me then he'll lose his 'shard detector'."  Kagome answered and her smile faded from her face.

            "Surely that's not all."  Destiny protested softly and Kagome turned away from her.  _If only you knew.  You have Kurama and everyone here can see that the two of you love each other deeply but what would you do if he loved another and you still loved him?_  She wanted to say but didn't.

            "It's true.  Ask him someday and he'll tell you that he's in love with Kikyo."  She answered instead with a false cheeriness.

            Destiny frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly as she thought over a few things and shook her head.  "I tell you what, why don't I come with you and give you a hand?  I was pretty good in school and might be able to help you study."  She offered.

            "That'd be great!"  Kagome exclaimed happily.

            "And that way you can tell me about who Kikyo is and all the stuff I'm not understanding."  Destiny added and Kagome's face fell a bit.

            "I'm not sure if I can."

            Destiny smiled at her and shook her head.  "You never know till you try."  She said and grabbed a pack and began to quickly pack some clothes and important personal items, like her toothbrush.  When she finished she tied a simple black leather headband under her bangs and some of her hair so that it covered the star on her brow.  "Ready?"  She asked Kagome as she slid an intricate silver bracelet with a large dark blue stone on her right arm.

            "Yep."  Kagome said and the two went to go find Sango to tell her that they were leaving.

~ Aww…  Poor Kagome!  She thinks Inuyasha loves Kikyo, hmm… maybe he does.  Is it possible to love two people at the same time?  Maybe but I don't thinks so.  Maybe Kurama can get Inuyasha straightened out.  Can anyone say bad hurricane weather?  These next couple of chapters may take awhile because we're evacuating.  *frowns*  I hope my house doesn't get flooded or blown away…  Oh well, it's a good thing I have a laptop!  Don't forget to review, after all, reviews equal more chapters. ~


	7. Hard Learned Lessons

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note - Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Okay, I forgot to add a few things.

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Chapter 7:  Hard Learned Lessons 

            "You can't leave!"  Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

            "I have to go home!  I need to study so I can pass all of my tests!"  She yelled back.

            "Feh!  If you weren't so stupid you wouldn't have to study!  Too bad you're not like Kikyo."  He taunted.

            Kagome gasped softly and her eyes filled with tears.  Why couldn't he understand?  Why did he always throw the fact that Kikyo was better than she was in her face?  She didn't even have the heart to 'sit' him.  "I'm not stupid."  She said softly instead.

            "You could have fooled me."  Inuyasha stated and Kagome fought back the tears that were threatening to overspill onto her face.

            "Enough!"  Kurama growled and stepped between the two and glared icily at Inuyasha.  "Kagome, go and study for your tests.  Destiny should be able to help you considering the fact that she actually likes school."  He said without taking his gaze off of Inuyasha's.

            "Hey!  I didn't say that she could-" Inuyasha started to yell but was interrupted by Kurama.

            "And no one was asking you if she could go home.  Now shut your mouth and keep it shut till they leave unless you have something civil to say."  He said coldly and held the hanyou's gaze a few moments more before turning to Kagome.  Destiny stood right behind her and had her hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly as did Sango.  "Go on now little tione, and take Sango with you if she wants to go as well."  Sango nodded and he smiled at her before directing his gaze to Destiny.  She walked over to him and Kurama held her tightly for a moment before skimming his lips over hers in a loving manner and murmured something in a language that they didn't know.  When Destiny replied in kind he kissed her for real and then let her go.

            "Don't stay gone too long."  He asked simply and all three of the girls smiled at him.  Kurama managed to maintain his cool, calm, collected, and 'nice' expression until they disappeared down the well.  After that he spun around and glared down at Inuyasha, taking full advantage of his height.  "If you ever say something so deliberately cruel again I will personally beat you until some sense is knocked through that thick skull of yours and into your brain."  He said in a low dangerous tone and for a moment his emerald green eyes seemed to almost flicker.

            Shadow looked over at him and growled warningly.  Only a fool would get Kurama riled and Inuyasha was perilously close to doing just that.  **_Calm down tionto.  He'll learn sooner or later._**  He said privately.  

**_We shall see._**  Kurama answered but kept his eyes on Inuyasha's until he looked away.  Shad, like Miroku, didn't interfere.  Although realistically Shadow was a prince, he acknowledged Kurama as the alpha male and Destiny as the alpha female of their pack.  Inuyasha would eventually so the same when he realized that he couldn't defeat Kurama.  Until that time he would continue to try to hang on to his position as leader.  _The pup probably doesn't ever realize what he's doing._  He mused, grateful that he wasn't in Kurama's place.  _I wonder if Destiny will bring me anything to eat…?_

            "That is one fat cat."  Destiny said with a grin as reached down to pet Buyo.

            "Yeah, but what's he doing here in the well house?"

            Since Destiny didn't have any way to answer that she turned to Sango instead.  "Too bad you didn't bring Kirara.  She might have been able to whip him into shape."  She teased and picked the cat up in her arms, petting him all the while, and was rewarded he started to purr like a motor.  Destiny looked down at the cat in her arms for a second and then started to laugh whole-heartedly, causing Sango and Kagome to look at her curiously.  They'd never heard her laugh so freely before and her laughter was lovely as her voice.

            "Come on you two, I want to introduce you to my family."  Kagome said and led them out of the well house.

            "Have you been here before, Sango?"  Destiny asked curiously.

            "No.  Before only Inuyasha and Kagome have traveled through the well."  She answered.

            "Oh."  Destiny murmured and studied the shrine that Kagome and her family were the caretakers of.  She smiled in pleasure when she saw the small pond and in welcoming home.  The whole place had a calming aura about it and she could feel the old magic in the land about them.

            "Hey Destiny!  Come on!"  Kagome called to her and she came to with a start.

            "Coming!"  She called back and carefully set the cat down and ran up the steps and joined the other two girls before walking into the house.  They were almost immediately pounced upon by Kagome's family and both Sango and Destiny stumbled back a few feet in order to avoid the questions bombarded at them.

            "Hey you've got hair like Inuyasha's!  Are you a demon too?"  Sota asked her.

            "What a female demon in the shrine!?  I will not allow this!"  The elder Higurashi yelled.

            "Aww…!  Where are her ears?"  Mrs.  Higurashi wanted to know.  "And who's your other friend Kagome?"

            "Are you related to Inuyasha?"

            "I will put a spell upon you that will stop your evil powers from-"

            "Enough!"  Destiny finally yelled when the noise got to be too much for her and glared at the offenders.  "First of all I am not a demon or a hanyou.  Second, I am not related to Inuyasha.  Third, if you even try to put one of those sticky pieces of paper on me you will regret it."  She warned Kagome's grandfather.

            "Thanks."  Sango said gratefully and came out from hiding behind Destiny.

            "Oh, how terribly rude of all of us.  Sit down please and I will get some tea."  Mrs. Higurashi told them.  After that things went much more smoothly and proper introductions were made.  Or as close as they could be.  The Higurashi family already knew about Sango and Destiny improvised a quick story to explain her presence.

            Bu they were here for a reason, not just to visit Kagome's family.  Finally the girls retreated to Kagome's room to get ready for bed, well except for Destiny.  _She looks wired._  Kagome thought to herself as she pulled on her pajamas.  Destiny had kept her clothes on and was staring pensively out of the bedroom window.  What she was looking for Kagome didn't know but she could sense the restless energy that the older girl was keeping leashed.

            "Aren't you going to get ready to sleep?"  Sango asked her.

            "I never sleep at night."  Destiny answered as she turned away from the window to grin at the two of them.

            "Why not?"  Kagome asked curiously and sat down on her bed.

            Destiny groaned and sat down so she could lean against the wall.  "That's like asking why you sleep at night.  You do because that's when you're used to sleeping.  Me?  I'm used to sleeping from about four in the afternoon to about nine or eight in the evening."

            "That's very little sleep."  Sango noted quietly.

            "It's plenty for me."  She answered and turned her gaze to Kagome.  "Alright, spill it."

            Kagome blinked at the rapid change in subject and stuttered, "w-wh-what?"

            "Why do you think that Inuyasha only sees you as a 'shard detector', and why did he compare you to someone named Kikyo?  And for that matter who is she?  Why does he act like a spoiled brat when you need to come back to your time?"  She fired off impatiently.

            Sango and Kagome glanced at each other for a moment and nodded.  They would have to go back to the very beginning to satisfy Destiny's curiosity and somehow they knew that was what the girl had wanted all along.

            "Well, it all started like this…" Kagome began.

            Back in feudal Japan, Kurama and Shad had come to some rapid quick decisions concerning Inuyasha and Miroku.  If it took the two of them every minute of every day until Destiny and the other girls came back they were going to force some manners and etiquette down Inuyasha and Miroku's throats.  It was a conclusion they had agreed upon after speaking with Elder Kaede about how Inuyasha treated Kagome and how Miroku acted.  And unfortunately for the two younger men, both of their behaviors were found to be completely unacceptable.

            **_Inuyasha, pull out a chair for Elder Kaede._**  Shad instructed from his place on the floor, he had long since shifted his form so that he was the regular size of a very large wolf.

            "I ain't got to."  He answered stubbornly, crossed his arms, and looked away.

            "I don't have to.  Do not use ain't."  Kurama corrected with a glare.

            "Feh!"  Inuyasha snorted.  "I _ain't_ got to do what you say neither."  And just as soon as he finished that sentence his legs were swept out from underneath him and he crashed to the ground.

            "What?!"  He yelled and leaped back to his feet while Kurama very coolly coiled the black leather whip it his hand and tied it back on his belt.

            **_You should be more respectful pup._**  Shad scolded.  **_Now, pull out the chair for Elder Kaede._**  He repeated.  Grumbling, Inuyasha finally did as he was told.

            "Why is thee making them learn this?"  Kaede asked.

            "Because someone should have already taught them."  Kurama answered and pulled his whip back out and flicked it at Miroku, who was again trying to grope the girl Shad and Kurama had sat down for him to talk to.

            **_And that one needs to learn control._**  Shad complained in mild disgust.  He might not understand why they were so obsessed with clothes but he knew that groping was a very serious offense.  He especially did not like it when people touched him in his human form or wolf without gaining permission.

            "Well I think this is stupid."  Inuyasha whined.

            Shad studied him thoughtfully for a moment and an evil gleam appeared in his eyes as he very deliberately sniffed the air.  **_Inuyasha, you need a bath._**  He stated and looked over at Miroku.  **_As do you._**

            "What?!  How come you two started doing all this two hours after Kagome left?"  Inuyasha demanded. 

            "Because it wasn't until our little tione left that we realized just how big of an idiot you could be."  Kurama answered cordially.

            "Tione?  What the hell does that mean!"  Inuyasha yelled.  _He better not be trying to claim Kagome as his!  He's betrothed!_  He snarled mentally.

            **_Calm down pup.  In my language tione means sister and for the record I agree with Kurama.  What you said to Kagome was cruel and heartless and you meant for it to hurt her.  Why, I do not care or know but you will learn that there are some things that you cannot do.  Being cruel to someone just because you can't get your way is one of those things.  _**Shad's voice interrupted his thoughts and Inuyasha had enough shame to blush guiltily and looked away from them.

            "Alright.  Let's head down to the river.  Miroku, you're coming as well.  This way we can get both of you cleaned up at the same time."  Kurama said.

            "There ain't no way in hell you're getting me to take a bath!"  Inuyasha yelled, and in that event, sealed his fate.  Shad and Kurama glanced at each other briefly before advancing upon the hanyou.  Once they finally had him subdued they glanced over at a stunned Miroku who immediately jumped up and said, "Shall we go?"

            Two hours later they were finally done with the two.  After forcing Inuyasha to bathe they'd caught him once again and had given him a bit of a hair cut to cut off the dead ends in his hair and did the same with Miroku.  Then they introduced the two to toothbrushes and toothpaste.  When it was finally over Inuyasha wearily climbed into his tree to sleep and Miroku stumbled back to the village almost as drained as the hanyou was.

            **_Ugh.  That was too much work._**  Shad stated as he leapt into the river and washed all the dirt he'd picked up from forcing Inuyasha to stay put away.

            "I know."  Kurama agreed as he quickly took of his own clothes and walked into the river to bathe and swim for a bit.

            **_So what do you think will end up happening?_**

            "I don't know.  I feel like we're missing some very important parts here.  It's like we're being played as surely as pawns on a chessboard are played."

            **_That is something you will become accustomed to.  For we are often played but remember, we control our future._**

            "I think you Learians have gotten a rough deal from life."  Kurama joked.

            Shad grinned and returned, **_dream as if you will love forever, live as if you will die today._**

            "Sounds good to me."

            Back at Kagome's house the two girls had just finished telling Destiny their long and very detailed story.  For a long moment she didn't say anything and just when Kagome was ready to question her Destiny let out a very inelegant snort and jumped to her feet.  "Your Inuyasha is very much an idiot if he cannot choose between a _dead _soul_ stealer_,"  she snarled that last bit, "and the living!"

            Kagome was very surprised by the anger in the older girl's voice.  She'd never seen Destiny even remotely mad and it was sorta interesting to see her like this.  But there was something about the way she snarled 'soul stealer' that alerted something deep within Kagome.  Of what though she wasn't entirely sure.  "Why do you call her that with so much anger?"  Kagome asked.

            "Because to live she feeds on the souls of innocents and in stealing their very souls she has committed crimes that even a serial rapist murderer would call inhuman."  She growled and paced the floor silently.  Destiny's hate of creature's like those was very real and although she herself had never personally faced one she held all the memories of one of her ancestors who'd fought those things to her death.  _Their one purpose is to steal the very essence of life to support their own broken bodies so that they may steal a moment more of time before they die…_

            "Destiny, stop pacing!"  Sango said sharply and Destiny looked up at her in surprise and realized what she was doing.

            "My apologies.  I was just… remembering a few things."  She apologized.

            "That's alright.  So what do you think Kagome should do?"

            Destiny smiled slightly and looked at Kagome.  "Do you love him?"  She asked.

            "I…  I don't know."  Kagome answered truthfully.

            "Good.  If you had said yes I would have called you crazy."  Destiny said with a grin.

            "Why?"  Sango wanted to know.

            "Because when you're young you can never be really sure until you give up all your doubts and fears."

            "So what should I do?"  Kagome asked.

            Destiny leaned back against the wall and looked out of the window for a moment and softly quoted, "It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return.  But what is more painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel."  Then she looked back at Kagome and shook her head.  "Do you believe that you are Kikyo's reincarnation?"  She asked.

            "Well everyone does keep telling me that I am and-"

            "Quit listening to them then and believe what's in your own heart.  Just because you are the carrier of the Jewel of Four Souls doesn't mean that you are her reincarnation."  She smiled wryly here and continued, "after all, Shad and I are Learians even though our parents were full blooded like we are.  Does that mean we are reincarnations?  No.  We are who we are, just as you are who you are.  Your identity belongs to you and only to you.  No one can take that away from you unless you let them."

            Kagome nodded and thought over Destiny's words carefully.  There was only truth in the words that she spoke but she'd been compared to Kikyo for so long that some part of her had been ready to give up.  Until it heard those simple words spoken by Destiny.  

"And as for what to do about your feelings for Inuyasha,"  Destiny began with a mischievous grin.  "Let him come to you.  I'm pretty sure he'll realize sooner or later that even if he wanted to go with Kikyo with every bit of his heart he couldn't."

"Why not?"  Sango asked curiously.

"Because, he's needed for other things and while demons may fear Kikyo I can assure you that fate does not and fate is one thing, besides the Lord above, that even Shadow and I cannot defeat."

**~ Ooh!  Destiny's got an evil side!  Anyway this is an unusually long chapter to make up for the all the time it took me to post this.  (Sorry but my computer had a bit of a virus)  Anyway it's all right now and I'm ready to write, write, and write!  However, I have exams this week and I have to do well.  So keep your fingers crossed for me and I promise to get another chapter out soon.  (I'll just write between studying)  So please review!  I really want to know how you people like this!  A special thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great! ~**


	8. Memories of Discord Provides Lessons

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note - Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Okay, I forgot to add a few things.

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Chapter 8:  Memories of Discord Provides Lessons 

            "Very nicely done Inuyasha!"  Kurama complimented sincerely and Inuyasha felt a warm glow of pride go through him.  Out of the two Kurama was the harder to please and for some reason his compliments meant more to Inuyasha than Shad's did.  However once they were earned there was no critism attached to them, just a well-pleased grin.

            "Can I practice too?"  Shippo asked and ran up to them.

            "Why don't you go bother someone else brat?"  Inuyasha snarled half-heartedly but there wasn't any real heat in his voice.  _Ugh.  I guess that means that Shad and Kurama are rubbing off even more onto me._  He thought moodily.  That wasn't bad exactly but things were changing from what they used to be.  Not that change was bad, it was just… different.  He and Kurama had managed to come to an understanding after Kurama had proved to Inuyasha that he was stronger than he was.  _Quite an accomplishment for a human, still…  There's something about him that doesn't quite measure up…_

            "Quit being such a jerk just because Kagome's gone!  Shippo yelled at him.

            **_Behave pups._**  Shad admonished them and tapped the young kitsune lightly with his paw.  **_And you youngling, you should know better than to interrupt when they are training._**  He said sternly.

            "But I just wanted something to do!"

            **_Something to do eh?  Hang on a moment and I'll get you started on a few training exercises._**  Shad said and headed to an empty hut to change back to his human form.

            "Why does he always go in there before he changes?"  Inuyasha asked curiously.

            "So that Kaede doesn't kill him."  Kurama answered with a grin and then went into more detail when the other two just looked at him blankly.  "When Shad changes from his wolf form to human he doesn't have any clothes on and while that doesn't bother him, he and Destiny do try to follow our rules."

            "What rules?"

            "Well like being embarrassed when you don't have your clothes on, learning the value of money, customs, the list goes on and on Shippo."

            "Why bother to learn those things when you're powerful enough that you don't have too?"  Inuyasha asked.  

            **_Because life, even with all its joys and sorrows, is the greatest gift of all._**  Shad answered as he walked up to them.

            "Hey!  Why are you still talking in our heads?!"  Inuyasha demanded.

            Shad grinned at him and shrugged.  **_I'm used to speaking like this._**  He answered and then looked at Shippo.  **_Now then!  Come with me and let's see if we can't get you started on something suitable for your age…_**

            Kurama smiled slightly as he watched the young kitsune walk off with his future brother-in-law and turned his attention back to the hanyou watching him so raptly.  "What?"  He asked.

            "You actually like that brat?"  Inuyasha said in a stunned tone.

            Kurama raised an eyebrow and regarded him silently.  _Looks like he's ready to talk._  He thought and put his sword to the side and began to walk towards the river.  "Yes."  He answered and looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha.  "Just as you do."

            "What?!"  He yelled and leaped in front of Kurama.

            "You heard me."

            "That doesn't mean I agree!"

            "So you'll just keep on denying the truth then."

            "Who said it was the truth?"  Inuyasha challenged.

            "Who said it wasn't?"  Kurama replied simply.

            Inuyasha growled and yelled, "Why the hell do you always win these arguments!?"

            Kurama smirked a little and answered, "Because I've had more time to learn all the subtle ways of debate than you have."

            "Feh!  It's not like you're so much older."  Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

            "You just might be surprised."  Kurama murmured.

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "It means, Inuyasha, that there are times when you have to look past the surface appearance and down onto the very heart."

            He was quite for a moment and then Inuyasha asked, "but what if you were afraid of what you would find?"

            Kurama stopped then and looked out over the water that flowed so freely along it's way.  "I assume your talking about Kagome."  He stated rather than asked.

            "What!  No I'm not!"

            Kurama frowned and looked back over at him, "no lies Inuyasha.  This conversation will go no further than you and I, unless you decide otherwise."  He reprimanded.

            Inuyasha grumbled and sat down but didn't say anything aloud.  His thoughts however, were in a whirlwind.  _How could he understand what I feel for Kagome?  And what about my obligation to Kikyo?  What do I do about that?  She was my first love and I promised her that I would go with her._  Inuyasha whines softly in his throat.  _What am I supposed to so?_

            "What would you know?  You and Destiny are always so lovey dovey with one another that it makes the rest of us sick."  He finally muttered.

            Kurama chuckled and shook his head.  "Do you think it was always like that between us?"  He asked in amusement.

            "Well that's how you act!"  Inuyasha yelled defensively.

            "Sit down for a moment and let me tell you the edited version of mine and Destiny's courtship."  Kurama said and layed down comfortably on the ground, crossed his hands underneath his head, and began.  "Destiny and I had a bit of a rocky start, she was just some crazy girl who didn't take notes in any of our college classes, argued with teachers if she got the chance, but she treated my friends and I with a respect and an open friendliness that I wasn't able to resist.  Eventually we got together but Destiny and her brother both worked as dancers at a club with a group of other people."  He was quiet for a moment and then continued.  "Seeing her dancing so intimately with other men made me very jealous, despite the fact that she had told me many times that she didn't feel anything for any of them, I became jealous and I allowed a few false rumors to turn me against her completely.

            "What?!"  Inuyasha said softly in shock as his mouth dropped open.  For some reason it was just impossible for him to imagine Destiny and Kurama really fighting with one another.

            "Don't look so shocked Inuyasha, none of us are perfect."  Kurama said with a grin.

            "But you two never fight!  And you're together now!"

            "Are you going to let me finish?"

            Inuyasha was quiet a moment and then nodded.  "Yes."

            "Needless to say, I finally lost it and chewed her up verbally as bad as I could and tossed her away from me."  Kurama rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head.  "I can still see the expression on her face.  So much sorrow and betrayal, Destiny just stood there and let me take out my anger on her until I just turned and walked away."

            "You mean she didn't do anything?"

            "Not physically.  The next time I saw her though I was kissing another girl to let Destiny know how much I 'didn't' need her and she just looked at me so sadly for a moment and then her guard came up and I couldn't read her anymore.  It was like she had just inserted a huge wall between us that could not be broken, climbed over, or tunneled over.  But anyway, to make a long story short, I finally realized exactly how much she meant to me and the day that I came so close to losing her for forever."  Kurama grinned than and sat up.  "So if it seems like we're all 'lovey dovey' as you put it, all I can say is I damn well hope so.

            "But she took you back.  Why?"

            "Because I wasn't going to let her go.  Come heaven or hell I was going to make her understand that I loved her and wouldn't let her leave me."  Kurama answered with a bit of a growl in his voice.

            Inuyasha was as he very carefully thought over what Kurama had told him.  He almost couldn't believe that the two people who he thought had a perfect relationship from the get-go would have been through so much.  Maybe.  Just maybe, Kurama would understand his situation about Kagome and Kikyo.  "Can I tell you something?"  He asked.

            "Of course."

            "Over fifty years ago I was…"

            "We're finally back!"  Kagome said cheerfully and the two other girls grinned happily at her.

            "It's good to be home."  Sango agreed completely.

            "What?  You mean you didn't like my time?"  Kagome teased.

            Sango smiled wryly and shook her head.  "Oh, it was interesting.  Like seeing you and Destiny argue your teacher down and all.  And then there were all the places to eat and such, but it's always good to come home."

            "I couldn't agree more."  Destiny put in with a smile.  

"Hey where are the guys?"  Kagome asked aloud.

"They'll know that we're back soon enough."  Sango said with a slight frown.

"Thinking about Miroku already?"  Destiny asked playfully and got a glare in return.

"Someone needs to tie his hands together and chain them to the ground."  She muttered.  Kagome and Destiny looked at each other briefly and grinned before returning their attention on Sango.

"Yes we know.  Come on, let's hurry to the village."  Destiny said and picked up Kagome's pack and slung it onto her back.

"Why are you so eager to return?"  Sango asked curiously.

Destiny stopped and looked over at the girl.  "We've been gone a week and two days right?"

"Right."

"Well during that whole time I didn't talk to or see my betrothed or my brother.  I miss them."

"Family is very important to you isn't it?"  Kagome asked.

"Of course.  Just as it is important to you."  She answered readily.

_She's really good at reading people but still, not everything is so simple.  I know that she said that I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation but what if Destiny is wrong?  What is Inuyasha only likes to be around me because I remind him of Kikyo?_  She wondered a little panicky.  _Then you will deal with it and be stronger._  Some stronger part of herself said sternly.

**_Quit worrying so much._**  Destiny scolded her privately in mind-speech.

"Can you read thoughts?"  Kagome asked softly so Sango wouldn't hear.

**_If I choose to, yes.  Most of the time I have mental barriers in place to keep other being's thoughts out._**  She answered and Kagome giggled at the scowl she heard in Destiny's telepathic voice.

_Can you hear me now?!_

**_Ack!  Stop that!  I don't want to reinforce these mental shields._**

_Stop what?!_

**_You're yelling out your thoughts.  Calm down and 'speak' normally._**  Destiny pleaded.

_Is this better?_

**_Very.  Well-done miko._**  Destiny said in approval.  **_Ah, and here comes the cavalry._**  She added.

Kagome turned and smiled at the sight that greeted them.  Inuyasha, Kurama, Miroku, Shad, Kirara, and Shippo were all coming to greet them from the village.  But there was something different about the group heading towards them.  Kagome wasn't sure of what it was yet but she had a feeling that she would learn very soon.  But as for now, she just wanted to be reunited with all of all of her friends, especially Inuyasha.

            It was a happy reunion, especially for a certain pair of lovers.  **_I wish we could keep them._**  Destiny said privately to Kurama.

            **_You wouldn't if you were the one who stayed here with the two males for over a week._**  He said dryly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

            **_I know you like them.  If you hadn't then you wouldn't have gotten so angry at Inuyasha when we left._**

**_            Maybe I just like the girls._**

**_            You're a horrible liar Kurama.  Don't ever play poker unless you're planning on losing._**

**_            Poker eh?  Now would that be regular or strip poker?_**

            "Idiot."  She muttered and whopped him playfully on the arm.  Kurama sighed and rested his chin on top of her head and looked at the young group of people that they'd come to adopt as an extension of their family.

            **_Okay.  Maybe I like them._**  He conceded grudgingly.

            Destiny hid a smile and raised her head a bit and brushed her lips over Kurama's teasingly.  "Maybe they like you too, eliree."

            A short distance away they were being watched by both Kagome and Inuyasha, the two turned to look at each other discreetly and then blushed and looked away from one another when their eyes met.  But it was a beginning…

~ Okay, time to clear up a little bit of stuff.  When Kurama says that Destiny and Shad worked as dancers they weren't stripers or exotic dancers, they were performers at a night club who were part of the entertainment.  No big deal, unless you're a possessive kind of guy…  Anyways…  I did horrible on my exam!  I hate chem. I hate chem. I hate chem.  *grins*  There's  a quote for you.  Anyway, it's time to get the ball moving again so don't worry.  Next chapter is going to be a good one!  Please review! ~


	9. Poison Arrows

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note - Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Okay, I forgot to add a few things.

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Chapter 9:  Poison Arrows 

            "Go Inuyasha!  Watch out Kagome!"

            "Miroku!  The ball!  Hit the ball!"  Shad yelled and clamped his hand over Destiny's mouth to keep her from encouraging Inuyasha and Kagome.

            They had rigged up a volleyball game and were watching the two teams battle it out.  Kurama was playing the part of referee and scorekeeper while Destiny, Shippo and Shad got to be the cheerleaders, in a sense anyway.  Destiny and Shippo were rooting for Kagome and Inuyasha while Shad cheered for Miroku and Sango.          

            Miroku missed and Destiny elbowed her brother in the ribs and let out a whistle for her team before Shad shut her up again and yelled a few threats at Miroku.

            "Look like those two are having gun."  Kagome said and his her smile behind her hand.

            "Well duh.  We're winning."  Inuyasha stated smugly.

            "Not for long though!"  Sango yelled and the game resumed.

            Later it ended in a tie when Sango slammed the ball back over to Inuyasha and Kagome's side of the net and Kurama blew on his whistle to signal that time was up.  The days had been oddly peaceful since Kagome and the other girl had returned from her time.  It was like the demons had decided to settle down for a bit and even Inuyasha and Kagome were getting along much better than before.  The two guys still had to spend an hour with Shad and Kurama for their etiquette lessons but they didn't mind so much when Destiny began doing the same with Kagome and Sango.  They were changing and growing up a little bit more as they had on their journey, but now they also being influenced and guided, much as parents do with their children.

            "Inuyasha, will you and Kagome go catch some fish for supper tonight?  If you catch enough I might be able to experiment a little."  Destiny asked and those words were enough to make the hanyou want to drool.  Destiny was a wonderful cook and when she experimented they got lots more things to try.

            "Sure."  He agreed casually and gathered the fishing poles while Kagome went to get a basket for the fish and then they headed down to the river.

            "A lot of things have changed haven't they?"  Kagome asked after they finished setting up.

            Inuyasha was silent for a few moments as he considered the way that things had been before and they way were now.  "Yeah, but they've been mostly good changes I think."  He answered.

            "Yeah."  Kagome agreed and smiled softly.

            "Kagome, you do know that you're important to me don't you?"  Inuyasha asked softly but didn't look at her.  Kagome's head jerked towards him, her mouth opened a little in surprise and closed as she studied him for a quiet moment before looking away.

            "I know.  I'm the one who can see the shards."  She said in a slightly bitter tone.

            _Is that what she thinks?!_  Inuyasha thought in astonishment.  _Well duh you idiot!  That's all you ever told her!_  He berated himself mentally.  "Well yeah but that's not the only reason why you're important."  He said and linked his hand with hers when she turned to look at him.  "You're important to me because you're you.  No one else, just Kagome."  He continued and grinned as he added, "Ka-go-me."

            "Inuyasha…"  She said softly and laid her head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand lightly.  He smiled slightly in return and wrapped his arm around her.  It was the beginning of a change in their relationship, but it was a change that they would take slowly.

            Later on that night, after everyone save Destiny had gone to sleep she was prowling silently around the village.  She felt restless and very on edge.  _But why?_  She wondered silently and leaped onto the roof of a hut and landed without a sound as she gazed at the moon._  Time travelers, star wanderers, so many names, so many duties and responsibilities that come from having so much power._  She sighed and touched the silver star mark on her brow.  _Would anyone believe that we'd rather live a normal life?  No, of course not.  After all, power is power, and that's something everyone wants.  Well almost everyone.  _She amended as a quiet groan caught her attention.  She tilted her head slightly and listened when the voice began to mutter and the sound of someone thrashing around could be heard.  _Kurama._  She thought and quickly leaped off the roof and headed towards the hut that he was staying in.

            He was tossing around on his pallet and muttering incoherently most of the time.  He had kicked most of his covers off and only had on a pair of loose fitting pants to fight off the night's chill.  Destiny walked to him silently and rubbed her hand over his face soothingly.  The light contact was enough to jerk him out of his sleep and he grabbed her hands as his eyes snapped open.

            "Nightmares again?"  She asked softly.

            "Old memories."  He corrected and pulled her on top of him gently and wrapped his arms around her, craving that simple contact between the two of them.  Destiny rubbed her cheek against his for and then laid her head down on his shoulder when he began to rub her back.  "How come you always know when I need you?"  He teased her gently.

            "Mmmm…  I'm physic."  She teased back and lifted herself up a bit so she could look at him.  Sapphire blue met emerald green eyes that were for once, very vulnerable looking.  "I love you."  She said softly and stroked his face with her hand without breaking eye contact with him.  Kurama placed one hand over hers and used the other to pull her face down a bit and rubbed his lips over hers.  

            "I love you too."  He whispered against her mouth before finally letting himself kiss her as he pleased and made a type of purring noise when she did the same to him, but it quickly turned into a growl when she pulled away.

            "We have to wait; remember?"  She reminded him gently and he let out a low groan.

            "I hate your heart-father you know that?"

            Destiny smothered a soft laugh and nodded.  Kurama glared mockingly at her for a moment and then gathered her back in his arms and tucked her head under his chin.  "Stay with me for a bit, please."  He asked her.

            "Of course."  She murmured and cuddled up with him and relaxed in his embrace as she waited for him to fall asleep.  The two never sensed the danger coming towards them until it was too late…

            The sound of swords clashing against one another woke the whole village up and they rushed to see who was fighting.  Inuyasha obviously and the other was…

            "Sesshoumaru!"  Kagome gasped.

            "Eh?  Whose the pretty boy with the stripes and the moon?"  Shad asked curiously as the 'pretty boy' took another slash at Inuyasha.

            "That's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother."  She answered worriedly.

            "Wait a minute!  If they're related why are they fighting?"  Destiny asked in confusion, Shad's expression echoing hers.  "Is someone forcing them too?"

            "No.  Sesshoumaru probably wants Inuyasha's sword though."  She replied.

            Shad looked at the two battling brothers, then to Kagome, back to the brothers, then Kagome and promptly sat down.  "I'm an idiot.  I still don't get it."  He stated and held up his hand when Kagome opened her mouth to explain.  "Nope, I don't want to get it either just now."

            Kurama shook his head at the younger man and turned to watch the fight.  Destiny did the same for a moment but an uneasy prickling at the back of her neck had her looking around.  Three of the men that she and Shad had been previously training stood off to the side and with bows and arrows drawn and aimed at something.  Her eyes narrowed slightly as she focused on the men, something wasn't right about them…  Then she turned her head to find what they were looking at and saw a small young girl watching the fight with a rapt expression on her face.  Her mind barely had time to finish the realization of what was going to happen before she took straight towards the girl.

            Sesshoumaru was just about to slice Inuyasha into tiny little bits when he felt himself being shoved out of the way.  "Who dares touch I, Sesshoumaru…"  And he trailed off as he saw the girl head straight for Rin.

            The arrows had been released and time became Destiny's greatest enemy.  _Not enough time!_  She wanted to hiss and moved even faster and just missed grabbing one arrow before it pierced the girl's flesh.  She caught the other one with her hand and as she covered the girl's body with her own she felt the last pierce her shoulder.  Destiny felt a slight burning sensation go through her body and then she did snarl.  _Poison!_

            "Rin hurts."  She whispered and Destiny's heart ached for the little girl.

            "I know sweetie."  Destiny whispered and placed a light-sleeping spell on the girl; she was faintly aware of someone, or several someone's, calling her name but she had to work fast.  Quickly, she pushed the arrow all the way through, broke off the tip and then pulled the shaft out in one smooth motion.  The arrow lodged in her shoulder wasn't as deeply embedded as the girls had been, so after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she yanked the arrow tip out and felt the jagged edges butcher her flesh on it's exit.  Finally she pulled the girl into her lap, placed her hands over the open wounds, linked her mind with the child's, and started the long healing process.  _Kurama and Shad are going to kill me._  Was her last thought before she threw her entire concentration on the child she was fighting to save.

            Destiny had no idea.  As soon as he saw the arrow pierce Destiny's skin Kurama changed into his Youko form and the only one who wasn't surprised was Shad, for he was just as angry and worried.

            "He's…  He's a youkai."  Kagome said in shock as she watched the beautiful, over seven feet, demon head straight for Destiny.  His hair was a shiny gunmetal silver and his eyes were a brilliant molten gold.  He looked a lot like Inuyasha as they both had pale hair, goldish eyes, and ears on top of their head but while Inuyasha's were cute and fuzzy, his were larger and sleeker.  His face, while it was pure masculine perfection and beauty, was also a thousand times colder than Sesshoumaru's had ever been or could ever be.

            "He's a kitsune!"  Shippo said excitedly.

            Sesshoumaru, however, was not about to let anyone surpass him in haughtiness without a fight.  "Do not go near the child."  He told the silver fox.  Kurama kept right on walking until he tried to force him to stop by digging his claws into his shoulder.  His eyes shifted dangerously to the shorter youkai and he grabbed Sesshoumaru by his throat and looked at him in contempt.

            "Don't challenge me unless you plan on dieing."  He said in a deep, seductive, and very deadly voice before throwing the dog demon behind him as though he were a rag doll.

            "Kurama?"  Inuyasha asked softly but got no recognition from the once human youkai.

            _Don't talk to him yet Inuyasha, he's terribly angry and would probably love for someone to give him an excuse to kill._  Shad warned him through mind-speech.

            "Why is he so angry?"  Inuyasha asked.

            Shad looked over at him and then back at Sesshoumaru before he answered.  "Because there was poison on the tips.  Even now Destiny is fighting for the child's life."  He was quiet for a moment and then added, "and her own."  He looked icily at Sesshoumaru then.  "The girl is your charge?"  He asked.

            "Yes."  He answered and stood gracefully.

            "Good."  Shad said and turned his back on him to watch Kurama very carefully pick up both Destiny and the little girl in his arms to take them back to the village.  "That means if my heart-sister dies I'll know who to kill after I get those men."  He added and ran lithely to wear he'd last caught sight of the men and changed into his huge wolf form as he did so.

            "This isn't good."  Miroku said carefully as they watched the powerful demon walk back towards them with the two injured girls.

            Kagome couldn't stand just waiting there.  She wasn't afraid of Kurama, she respected him but wasn't afraid, and she was very worried about Destiny and the little girl.  "Are they alright?"  She asked and hurried towards the approaching youkai.  He didn't stop or smile but his eyes seemed to be a little less harsh when he looked at her and answered, "I don't know tione, the poison is very strong and unless Destiny helps her body to clear it she may succumb."

            "Do you know what kind of poison?"  She asked and continued walking at his side.  

            "No.  This world is different from mine, despite the fact that I was alive during this time period.  I think it is designed to be strong enough to kill a youkai."  He answered and they reached the others.  Kurama did stop then and looked at each one carefully before his gaze settled on Sesshoumaru.  "You may come as well pup, just watch yourself lest I be tempted to rip your throat out."  He warned and continued on his way again.

            Things were beginning to become very interesting indeed.

            It was a long night for everyone.  Sesshoumaru stood by himself in a corner away from the others and looked out the window at the moon.  Shippo had gone to sleep long ago while Sango and Miroku leaned back against the wall.  Kagome was pacing back and forth until Inuyasha finally grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap.  "Settle down."  He said quietly.

            "I can't.  What if something happens to them?"  She asked and looked at the blanket that divided the room and sheltered the two girls and fox demon from their eyes.

            _That is unlikely, Kurama is also a healer and he's fighting for Destiny until she's done with the girl._  Shad said to all of them in mind-speech as he wearily entered the hut.  Sesshoumaru turned and looked at him suspiciously.  Shad was again back in his smaller wolf form but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

            "What happened?"  Inuyasha asked.

            Shad shook his head and layed down next to the hanyou and Kagome and gazed into the fire.  _Betrayal._  He answered, his voice full of sorrow.

            "What?  How?"  Sango asked.

            _I killed two of the men, but their souls were…tainted.  As though they had willingly allowed someone to control them for the sake of power.  The third I let return to its master, but he carried the taint as well._

            "How can you know that?"  Miroku asked.

            _How can you not?  You forget mortal, I am neither human, hanyou, nor youkai.  My strengths are different from yours just as my weaknesses are._

            "What are you then?"  Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

            _I am a Learian.  To simplify things I am basically from another planet, from another time._

            "That's not possible."  Sesshoumaru denied in concealed shock.

            _Is it?  Tell me then, what blood do you sense within me?_  Shad asked.

            _Shadow, quit tormenting the whelp and get back to the point._  Kurama said in annoyance

            _Kurama, you do know that you are very annoying in that form?_

_            Your point?_

_            You just made it._  Shad said with a groan.  _Back to the point, I think we are being used as pawns in some game.  That doesn't bother me so much as we're used to it, but something is different.  Somehow, somewhere we have been betrayed but by who, or what, I don't know._

            "Why do you say that Shad?"  Kagome asked.

            _Remember the scroll that first summoned us here and the idiot who read it?_

            "Yes."  Kagome answered and hid a smile behind her hand.

            _Well it should not have worked.  There's no oath to make it bind, and yet, it did summon us._  He growled quietly in his throat.  _Beware of power littlings, it is a curse more often than a blessing._  He added and his words almost seemed to be directed at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

            But experience was the best and harshest teacher when one came right down to it.  And he had a feeling that the two who were brothers, and yet weren't, were about to be dealt a few lessons.  

~ Ooh!  It's a long chapter.  Poor Sess, he's just getting bad-mouthed a whole bunch.  Well he's arrogant enough to survive it, besides he needs a little humility.  This chapter's main intent was to bring Sess into the picture.  I think I have all of my key elements in place now…  Oh I know Sess is supposed to be the cold haughty brat but to me Youko Kurama has him beat.  I mean hey, Kurama's what?  Over 700 years old and still feared by demons in his dimension.  Besides, Sess can't really be all that bad, he did save Rin.  If anyone gets confused e-mail me or ask a question in a review and I'll explain what I can.  *grins*  Okay now!  Don't forget to click the blue 'go' button and leave a lovely review!  Thanks! ~


	10. Words of Warning

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  This isn't a crossover as he's the only character from that series in this.  Why?  You'll find out later.  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Author's Note - Umm… usually to show that they're using mind speech I bold and italize the words but since I couldn't get it to do that on this chapter.  blah will stand for that.

Okay, I forgot to add a few things.

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Chapter 10:  Words of Warning 

            Kagome and the others woke to the sound of harp music being played and someone singing a lovely old ballad.  Then the sound of a child's laughter was heard.  "That's Destiny!"  She exclaimed in delight.

            "And Rin."  Sesshoumaru added quietly and left the hut.  The others soon followed.

            Destiny was sitting on the ground and playing the harp with Shad lying near her.  A youkai Kurama stood next to her but his eyes held a gentle look as he watched Rin and Shippo playing together.  "Destiny, you're all right!"  Kagome cried happily and rushed to the girl.

            Although she stopped singing Destiny's hands never ceased to play their beautiful song as she smiled at Kagome and a fast approaching Sango.  "Mostly, I'm still a little weak but other than that I'm better."  She answered.

            "The child is well also."  Kurama said, his icy expression back in place.

            "Sesshou!"  Rin cried happily and ran to her guardian.  Sesshoumaru didn't exactly smile but he did look down as he placed his hand on her head.  "Rin is very happy to be better."  She continued.  He nodded and looked over at the woman who had saved her life, and very nearly stared.  She was beautiful, much more so than any human or youkai he had ever seen.  But it was the silver star on her brow that caught his attention the most.  _What does that mean?_  He wondered before turning his gaze to the youkai next to her.  There was no such thing as a silver kitsune, and yet, there he was…

            "Just for the sake of curiosity, what is going on?"  Kagome asked.

            "Care to be more detailed?"  Kurama asked smoothly and received a glare from all three girls.

            **_Methinks they're teaming up against us._**  Shad joked and gave them a wolfish grin.

            Destiny glanced at Shad and then looked up at Sesshoumaru and studied him curiously.  "Who are you?"  She asked.

            "Why should I answer you?"

            Inuyasha and the others tensed slightly at his words.  If he was planning on attacking them he would never have a better chance.  Destiny, Kurama, and Shad just looked at him as they would a disobedient child.  "Well for one reason, to be polite.  Another is that you are in my debt."  She answered and stopped playing.

            "Codes of Honor do not extend to humans."  He sneered.

            "Hey!"  Kagome yelled and Inuyasha hurried to her and clamped his hand over her mouth.  He knew that there was no way she could win a fight against Sesshoumaru and wasn't about to let her provoke him into attacking her.

            "Fine," Destiny replied add stood up gracefully with Kurama's help.  "Will you come here a moment Rin?"  She asked the small girl and smiled kindly at her.

            "Rin will come!"  The little girl cried and would have done just that if Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped her.

            "What are you trying to do?"

            "Codes of Honor do not apply to humans right?  Fine, I'm not human, she is.  I would not leave any child with an idiot who has such shallow beliefs."  She stated regally.

            "If this wasn't so strange I'd be laughing my head off about now."  Inuyasha muttered.  Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, just looked like he wanted to kill her.

            "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.  My word is law here.  Can you say the same, runt?"  He taunted her.

            "Why you arrogant jerk!"  Kagome yelled angrily and Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.  _So fierce._  He thought fondly of _his_ Kagome but covered her mouth just the same.  _Wait a minute!  My Kagome?_  He yelled at himself.

            However, despite all delicate appearances, Destiny had a will of iron that had been tempered over the years of her short life.  "And I am Destiny Victoria Hope Lockhart, High Princess of the once world of Lear.  Heart-sister to Shadow, Prince of the Learian Wolf Clan, heart-mate to Kurama of Maikai, adopted daughter of Silvon, King of Dragons.  Can I stop here or do I have to go on?"  She replied in a sweet sarcastic tone.

            **_Ouch.  That was harsh._**  Shad murmured and then glared at her.  **_Why'd you throw my rank in there?_**  He complained.

            "Because if I have to be stuck up then you do as well."  She answered.  Behind them Kurama just shook his head in amused exasperation.

            "Can't you two ever carry off your titles with grumbling about it?"

            **_No._**

            "No."  They answered in unison and turned to glare at him.

            Kagome started to laugh quietly and turned around in Inuyasha's arms and hid her face in his chest to muffle the laughter that came out of her.  He was a little shocked but more than a little pleased to have her in his arms, Inuyasha decided and linked his hands together at her waist.  

            Both he and Sesshoumaru watched in a kind of fascination as the two heart siblings argued good-naturedly with one another.  But the more they argued the thicker their accents became until they finally switched to a language none of them knew.  "Stop!  You're being very rude!"  Rin finally yelled and the two Learians shut up instantly.

            **_Ah, called to task by a littling.  How the mighty fall._**  Shad joked and grinned at Rin.

            "Rin doesn't understand.  And why are you talking in Rin's head?"

            **_Uhh…_**

            "Ignore him little one."  Kurama said with a slight smile.

            "You look like Sesshou, except taller with no stripes and a different tail."  She said excitedly and before Sesshoumaru could stop her, she ran straight to him.

            **_Easy.  Believe it or not he actually likes children._**  Destiny said soothingly to the rigid youkai and offered a smile as well.  "Look, we can all fight later about who's the most bad ass.  But for now we need to get to the matter on hand."  She said aloud.

            **_Right._**  Shad agreed instantly and sat up so he could look at all of them more easily.  **_This morning we received a message, so to speak.  It was embedded in a tree a mile from here._**  He continued and Kurama handed an arrow and a scroll to Kagome.

            "This looks like one of Kikyo's arrows."  She said quietly, but everyone heard her clearly.

            **_She must be very evil then._**  Shad stated slowly.

            "No she is not!  You don't even know her!"  Inuyasha roared.

            "Be silent pup!"  Kurama growled dangerously, never raising his voice as he stared into the young hanyou's eyes.

            Although her heart stung more than a little at Inuyasha's outburst, Kagome was determined to support him.  "Why do you say that Shad?"  She asked.

            Shad looked at Kurama and Destiny and whined quietly in his throat, not knowing how to explain.  "Can't you feel the taint?"  Destiny asked.

            "What taint?"  Sesshoumaru asked as he very easily took the arrow and scroll from his brother's wench.

            **_Evil, hate, sorrow, bitterness, lies, rage and death all rolled into one at the very heart of the wood, the paper._**  He said and looked at Destiny questioningly.  **_Perhaps even despair?  _**

            "We'll get to that in a moment.  Read the scroll."  Kurama instructed.

            With a light scowl Sesshoumaru did so and stared at the paper in shock.  "What does it say?"  Miroku asked.

            Sesshoumaru glanced at the kitsune and received a nod.  He wanted him to read the words aloud.  Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and began:

_To those who would seek me:_

_You will never complete the Jewel of Four Souls._

_I have in my possession a way to gain more power than that of any youkai._

_As for the star travelers, you will soon be mine, and the power within you as well._

_Oh yes, Kikyo is now mine, as she was always meant to be.  As will her reincarnation be._

_And when I am tired of them I will move on to the child Rin._

_Farewell, until we meet…_

            "Naraku!"  Inuyasha snarled and for once Sesshoumaru felt the same as his worthless half brother did.  No one threatened to take what was his and got away with it.

            "Hold on a minute Inuyasha, we don't know who it is yet."  Destiny said soothingly.

            "Who else would write such a thing?"  Miroku asked.

            "Someone who wanted you to go after the wrong target?"  Kurama suggested mildly.

            "So this could be an entirely new demon then."  Kagome said thoughtfully.

            "Wait!  What could be more powerful than any youkai?!"  Shippo asked.

            Destiny, Kurama, and Shad all glanced at each other uncomfortably and made shrugging motions.  "Destiny…"  Sango drawled out slowly and received a glare in return as well as a sigh.

            "There are a lot of powerful artifacts and beings in the world Sango.  Unfortunately, power has, and always will, come with a price."  She said and shook her head sadly.  "However, whoever wrote this letter is wrong about being able to possess such power."

            "Why?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            **_Because such power is not meant to be contained by one person alone.  Once one acquires a taste for it they can never have enough; thus, tyrants are born, chaos is born, rebels arise, and good once again triumphs only to one-day fall again.  A balance that is delicately maintained and woven in the hands of fate._**

            "You and your ancestors must have seen a lot of pain for you to know so much."  Miroku said softly.  "It's almost as if you don't even know what hate is…"

            Here, Destiny and Shadow burst into laughter; but it wasn't their usual carefree sound.  No, this was something darker yet full of untold sorrow and pain.  Memories that could not be shared but couldn't be forgotten either.  It was a sound that caused chills to run down all of their spines.

            **_Think you that we have never hated?  That we are perfect?  Once, that was all we knew.  It burned and seethed within us, encouraged on by whips that fed on our blood; second only to the disgust we felt for ourselves.  No, little mortal, do not put us on pedestals of some sort.  If you seek perfection then you will have to search elsewhere, it does not exist within us.  _**He growled, almost angrily.

            Destiny looked over at Kurama a moment and then to Shad.  "Lireeh-tionto."  She said soothingly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

            Shad growled at her and snapped his teeth before walking away stiffly.

            "Now there's a 'go away' if I ever saw one."  Shippo commented.

            Destiny shook her head and leaned back against Kurama briefly.  To Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's surprise he wrapped his arms around her, tilted her head up, bent down a bit and kissed her.  For them to see a youkai showing affectionate was strange as neither had ever witnessed such before.  It was a foreign concept, yet those two made it seem so… so _natural_.  "Go find your heart-brother."  Kurama said quietly and allowed her to slip out of his arms.

            "You'll finish explaining?"  Destiny asked first.

            "Yes."

            Destiny frowned slightly at him and smiled at Sesshoumaru and the others briefly before casting a warning look at the silver kitsune.  "Be nice."  She said and followed after her brother.

            "Will someone explain what is going on?"  Sesshoumaru growled.

            "Of course."  Kurama said pleasantly.  "Kagome, explain."

            A long time later Kagome had finally finished bringing Sesshoumaru up to date since Kurama had flatly refused to do so.  _Probably thinks it's beneath him to talk for so long._  She thought moodily._  I wonder why I can't sense him like I can Inuyasha and other demons.  Is it because he's from a different dimension and they have different powers there?_

            "So what are we to do now?"  Sango mused aloud.

            "The wisest thing would be for those two to act like the brothers they really are and work together."  Kurama stated and looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pointedly.

            "What!?"  Inuyasha yelped and even Sesshoumaru seemed in a state of shock.

            "Are you doing that on purpose?"  Kagome asked.

            "Perhaps."  The silver kitsune answered with a smug look.

            "Such an alliance would not be possible."  Sesshoumaru stated.

            "Why not?  Are you afraid that you just might not hate each other as much as you would like to?"  He challenged curiously.

            "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to be wished to be contaminated from prolonged exposure to the worthless hanyou."

            "You want to say that again to my face?"  Inuyasha snarled but was interrupted but Kurama.

            "Enough pups.  Unless you work together then you _will_ fail.  Who will see to your loved ones then?"  He said coldly and glared at both of them scornfully.  He was fast becoming tired of these petty squabbles.  Their survival depended upon them being able to work _together_ not against one another.  Divided they would be too weak against whatever force taunted them; and he was now bound to the same codes and oaths that Destiny and Shadow were so he could not interfere either unless it was clear that they would not win.

            "Umm…  How old are you?"  Shippo asked the silver kitsune timidly and received a shrug in return.

            "I lost count after nine hundred."  He answered in a bored tone and focused his brilliant gold eyes back at the two dog demons.  "Do you understand what I am saying?  Neither of you can make it alone, deal with that, or be prepared to lose everything for the sake of your pride."  He added and looked at Kagome and the other humans and used mind-speech to tell them to give the two brothers some privacy to talk.  They all pretty much agreed with the kitsune and Kagome picked up Shippo, looked at Inuyasha pleadingly for a moment, and then left the two alone.  Kurama waited until the humans had left and then he also walked away.

            "You actually trust one such as he?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Well considering he could grind your ass into the ground, yeah."

            Sesshoumaru glared at his younger half-brother and growled very softly.  "Are you trying to start something?"

            Inuyasha was silent for a moment and shook his head finally with a sigh.  "No, it's kinda pointless right now anyway."  He said and scowled as he turned to face Sesshoumaru fully.  "Look, I know you hate my guts and we can get back to being enemies after this is all over if you want; but until then we're going to have to work together and that means that you're not allowed to kill anyone in the village or Kagome or any of the others."  He said calmly.

            _So little brother, it looks as though you are finally growing up_.  Sesshoumaru mused thoughtfully to himself and nodded his agreement.  "I do not hate you."  He said aloud.

            "Then why have you tried to kill me so many times for the Tetsusaiga?"  Inuyasha asked pointedly.

            "To challenge you so that you would not grow weak; I cannot have a little brother who would not live up to the great name of our father."

            It was a stunning revelation; maybe, just maybe, the two sons of the deceased Great Lord of the West would learn what it meant to actually be brothers in heart, as well as blood.

A/N- A special thanks goes to DemonBlade and Twin Star of Suzaku,  you guys have kept up the most with my story.  Thank you, thank you thank you many times times many times *grins*.

**~ In case anyone cannot tell I do not know Japanese, French and Spanish I can scrape by in and English I've got but no Japanese.  So now that fact is out I need help with!  I need a Japanese name for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, Inuyasha's mother, and last but not least, Sesshoumaru's mother.  Please, please help!  Thanks and don't forget to review! ~**


	11. A Chance of Hope

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Chapter 11:  A Chance of Hope 

            The next morning preparations were being made on a grand scale, only to be downsized by the group that would have to carry them.  Earlier that morning Destiny had gathered all of the men that had come to Earth with them and had sent them back to their own world with instructions to tell their king what had happened.  Although she had said nothing to her brother or Kurama she was worried.  Shad still felt guilty about not being able to protect her when they were children and Kurama could not change back into his human form plus they needed to help the two dog demons train, establish an order in their pack, the list went on and on.

            But she did not regret their decision to help them.  She liked all of them, even that pup Sesshoumaru.  Destiny grinned and shook her head slightly.  That one had a lot to learn; the question was, would he?  She hoped so; it would make life much easier.

            "But Rin doesn't want Sessho to go!"  Rin cried and latched unto the dog demons leg.

            Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl sternly and said, "Rin, stop crying."  However, she only cried harder.  Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shad, and even Kurama all looked at each other in panic.  "DESTINY!"  Shad yelled and very probably would have gone off and dragged her there if she hadn't shown up, sword in hand, and looking ready to fight with Kagome and Sango right behind her.  The girls stopped at the scene in front of them and started to laugh at the helpless guys.  Destiny took pity on them though and knelt beside Rin and carefully pried her off of Sesshoumaru, picked her up in her arms and spoke soothingly to her.

            "Hush now little one.  You'll see your Sess soon."  She crooned and rubbed her back.

            "Sessho doesn't want Rin anymore!"  She wailed and sobbed even more as she wrapped her little arms around Destiny and held on to her like she was a lifeline.

            Destiny focused her eyes on Sesshoumaru curiously but only received a blank look in return.  "Why do you say that Rin?"  She asked the child instead.

            "Because if Sessho still wanted Rin he wouldn't leave Rin behind!"  She sobbed.

            Destiny smiled softly and shook her head.  "Do you want to know why Sess doesn't want you to come?"  She asked gently and tilted Rin's head up so that she had to look into her eyes.  Rin sniffled a bit but seemed to calm under the steady sapphire blue eyes that looked so hypnotic with their silver flecks.

            "Rin would like to know."  She answered, unable to break the eye contact.

            Destiny smiled and tapped Rin's nose lightly with her finger.  "Because he cares very much for you and doesn't want you to get hurt.  So to keep you safe he wants you to stay here with Jaken to watch over you."  She closed her eyes then for a few moments and when she opened them they had lost their hypnotic intensity.

            "But what if Rin really wants to go and promises not to be any trouble?"

            "Then she would still have to stay because if anything happened to Rin her Sess would cry!  Not to mention me, Kurama, Shad, Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone else!"  

            Rin tilted her head and looked up and studied Destiny carefully.  "Would Destiny really cry?"

            "Yes."

            "Would Sessho really cry?"

            "Beyond a shadow of a doubt."  Destiny answered, ignoring the dark look on the western lord's face.

            "Then Rin will stay so no one cry!"  She said happily and wiggled around a bit so that Destiny put her down.  "Rin go find Jaken now!"  She cried and went to go find the toad-like demon.

            "You must have a death wish, wench."  Sesshoumaru growled and flexed his claws slightly.

            Destiny looked at him rebukingly and raised one of her eyebrows.  "No Sess, I don't actually."  She replied.

            "And who are you to call me such?"  He demanded, surprising even Inuyasha with the coldness in his voice.  Destiny didn't get angry or upset though.  She recognized in Sesshoumaru what Silvon must have seen in her and Shadow when he found them dieing after they had escaped their enslavement, a mask of coldness and disgust that hid his true heart and feelings.  Yes, she could see what he so fervently hid.  Destiny grinned at him then and tossed her hair back a bit before answering.

            "Destiny, just like you are Sess."  

            Kurama and Shad groaned then and shook their heads at the now puzzled youkai.  "Just give up Sess, she's claimed you."  Shad stated and frowned as he muttered, "great.  I'm related to a _dog _now.  Ack!"  Kurama shot an amused glance at a revolted looking Shad and focused his attention on a confused Sesshoumaru.

            "The translation for all of that is now you, like Inuyasha here, are considered as a tionto."  He said.

            "Meaning?"

            "Brother."

            "What?!"  Inuyasha yelled.

            Kurama shook his head at the pup and smirked slightly and waved his hand at the retreating girls.  "Once claimed as family by a Learian it holds forever."

            "Damn."  Sesshoumaru muttered.

            And they were off.  Kurama, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru took the lead position as they headed out with Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara in the middle with Miroku bringing up the rear.  Shad had transformed back to his original form and then downsized it to that of a large wolf.  Then he and Destiny took up the positions of scouts and circled ahead, behind, and to the sides of the group, checking in every now in then with mind-speech or in person.

            "So what are we looking for?"  Shippo asked in a bored tone.

            _A dark evil forest, with beings that don't believe in eating…_  Shad said in mind-speech.

            _Quit thinking with your stomach kreelie._  Destiny scolded him and their voices faded off again as they drew farther off.

            "Are they always like that?"  Inuyasha asked.

            "Not usually."  Kurama answered in the same tone that Shippo had used.

            _Question, when youkai kill do they usually scatter the body all around but don't eat the meat?_  Destiny called out.

            The three males in the lead glanced at each other and Kurama answered for them, no.  Why?

            Can you and either Sess or Inuyasha come here?  Make sure the girls don't come.  She replied privately.

            "Well that's interesting."  He murmured and looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  "I need one of you to come with me and one of you to stay and protect the girls."

            "I'll stay."  Inuyasha grumbled, he still didn't trust Sesshoumaru very much and wasn't about to leave him alone with Kagome if he could help it!

            Kurama nodded and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder briefly before moving into the forest.  Like a shadow, Sesshoumaru followed.

            "Inuyasha, what's going on?"  Kagome asked as she came to stand beside him, panting  a bit from carrying her heavy bag so long.

            "Destiny found something."  He answered and lifted the pack of her back and set it on the ground.  "We'll rest until they get back."  He added a bit grumpily.  

            "What did she find?"

            "We don't know yet."  He answered and looked off into the woods moodily.

            "Inuyasha."  Kagome said softly.

            "Yeah?"  He asked and focused his attention back on her.

            "You don't think that this is someone more dangerous than Naraku do you?"  She asked worriedly and stared at her feet.  Inuyasha looked away a moment and then up at the sky above them.  It was just barely past noon and the sun was shining down on them comfortably.  _Ironic, considering all of the danger that lurks around us it seems like it should be cloudy or something but it's just another clear day._  Inuyasha thought to himself.  

            "I don't know, Kagome.  We can only hope that it's not, but if it is then we'll just have to take it out too."   He said with a smirk.

            Kagome laughed quietly and shook her head at him.  "Isn't there anything that scares you Inuyasha?"

            _Just losing you._  He thought but answered, "not very likely."

            When Sesshoumaru and Kurama finally reached Destiny they were more than a little shocked to see the amount of carnage scattered around the clearing.  The smell of blood was everywhere and saturated the very air that they breathed.  But there was also a hint of something more…  Of death waiting to happen.  None of the animal had been eaten, just scattered about like peas spilling from a bowl.

            "What was it?"  Destiny asked Sesshoumaru as she stood up from examining a large piece of the carcass.

            "It smells like a horse youkai."  He answered.  She nodded and looked at he scattered pieces thoughtfully.

            "Why would anything do something like this?"  She murmured, more to herself than them and her eyes sparked with life as she whirled back around to look at them.  "Can either of you smell any poison or anything like that?"  She asked.  Sesshoumaru and Kurama exchanged a glance and then started to breathe in the fumes around them again, but this time they were searching for the bitter smell of poison.  They found it everywhere.

            "How did you know?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            Destiny frowned at him and shook her head in mock despair.  "One day Sess, you will realize that I am not the idiot you seem to believe me as."  She said and turned to Kurama.  "Can you tell me where the highest concentration of poison is?"  She asked and eventually he found that it was in what was once the stomach cavity.  "Of course, that's were all the treats like the heart and liver are."  She murmured and dipped her fingertip in the blood delicately and tasted it with her tongue.

            "Destiny!"  Kurama growled as Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock.  _Doesn't she know that poison can kill her?_  He wanted to ask but said nothing.

            "Poison berries and some kind of poison frog skin."  She muttered and spat out the little bit of blood she had placed in her mouth.

            "How can you tell?"  Sesshoumaru asked, genuinely curious this time.

            Destiny smiled softly, bitterly for a moment and answered, "I'm well acquainted with various types of poisons."  She looked around and looked at him in confusion.  "Usually I would guess that something was trying to poison an animal of some kind but all the animals seem to be avoiding this clearing.  I don't understand."

            "What's to understand?  Only a human would do this."  Sesshoumaru growled.

            Destiny glared briefly at him and then began to pace from him to Kurama.  "Yes but why?  Why kill in such a senseless matter ant them scatter the carcass?  Or maybe they killed the thing with poison but how would they get the youkai so sliced up?  She scowled then and bent down to study the slashes made on the carcass.  After a long moment she pulled back the sleeve on her right arm and exposed an intricately designed bracelet with a large blue stone as its centerpiece.  The bracelet began to glow then with a dark blue light as it transformed into a beautiful, but deadly, sword.  The metal making up the blade was unworldly; a silvery type of metal that swirled with bluish tints just below the surface that would spark every now and then.  The hilt was also made of a silver metal that didn't have the swirling blue tints but the stone that had been in the center of the bracelet was now embedded in the center of the hilt with strange writing written around it.

            "What is that?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Remembrance."  Destiny answered and smiled at the sword.  "The same weapon my family has used for generations."

            "May I see it?"  He asked.

            "Sess, this sword really doesn't like to be touched by anyone but me."  She said slowly but all she received was an icy stare in return.  She sighed then and shook her head slightly.  "As you wish.  Place your hands over mine then."  She said.  Sesshoumaru frowned but leaned down and did as she said.  Almost immediately he felt a pain that was fire hot and ice cold at the same time race through his body and grip his soul.

            _You are not the wielder!  Never shall I betray the Guardians!_  A voice yelled in his head just before Kurama yanked him to safety.

            "Why did it react so violently?"  Kurama growled as he glared at the weapon in her hands.

            "Remembrance always acts like that with those it does not recognize.  It tolerates and allows you and Shad to hold it because Shad is my heart-brother and you my heart-mate, without that bond it would do the same to you as it did to him."  She answered and reached out with her left hand and touched Sesshoumaru's cheek gently and used some of her energy to rid him of the shock and pain that the sword had given him.  After a moment his eyes returned to normal and Destiny patted his cheek affectionately.  "Take care brother, some things are more deadly than what they appear."  She said and knelt back beside the carcass and slowly the sword changed from its form to that of a claw like weapon that fitted over Destiny's hand like a glove.

            "Could that thing have just killed me?"  He asked Kurama quietly.

            "If Destiny hadn't been acting as a buffer zone, then yes."  The kitsune answered.

            "Whoever it was either had claws or a weapon like this."  Destiny interrupted and stared at the claw-like weapon thoughtfully for about a minute and then jumped up.  "I've got to go find Shad and talk to him for a bit.  Kurama, Sess, thanks for helping."  She said with a grin, smacked Kurama on the lips with hers and was about to leap into a run when she stropped and looked back at them.  "Oh yeah, try to see if any of you know where, or can locate a village that is near here and a few caves."  She said and then took off.

            "She's fast."  Sesshoumaru noted in surprise.

            "Yes."

            "What was that all about?"

            "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

            As it turned out there was a village about a half a day's journey from where they were and it was also rumored to be built on top of an old set of abandoned caves that were said to be cursed.  "I think Destiny is a witch or something."  Inuyasha said grumpily when they still had no sign of the Learians after an hour had passed.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome scolded and swiped at his head.

            "Hey, what did I do?!"  He yelled and ducked.

            "You're being mean!"  She answered.

            "So?!"

            "That's the point!  Guys aren't supposed to be mean!"

            "Says who?"

            "It's just a common fact!"

            "Feh!  Sounds like something a wench would make up just so that she could get her way."  He stated coolly and stuck his nose up in the air.

            "Aww…  How sweet. They act like they're married."  Shad joked as he and Destiny approached.

            "Whatever.  Like anyone would ever want to marry someone as ugly, weak, and disgusting as that!"  He said arrogantly and jerked his thumb back at Kagome.

            For a moment there was only dead silence and the a small cry made it's way out of Kagome's throat as she whirled and ran from all of them and into the forest.  Sango started to go after her friend but was stopped when Shad grabbed her around the waist and made her stay put at the exact same time that Kurama leapt at Inuyasha and lifted him up by his throat; his blazing gold eyes glared into Inuyasha's amber ones.

            "What did I tell you about being deliberately cruel?"  He growled angrily and shook Inuyasha when he tried to answer.  "Rest assured that I will keep my end of the bargain but first you are going to mend what you have just slashed open."  He added in a deadly calm voice and tossed Inuyasha in the direction that Kagome had gone.  Inuyasha glared angrily at the silver kitsune but didn't reply when he saw the look that Destiny was giving him.  It was full of disappointment and sympathy but it was just as obvious that she was going to stand with Kurama on his decision

"Fine!"  He snarled and stalked off after Kagome.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"  Shippo asked and leapt onto Destiny's shoulder.

"That's up to them now.  There's only so long that one can love a person without receiving any love in return.  Whether they go forward or not go at all depends entirely upon them."  Shad answered and let Sango go.

"They're doomed then."  The young kitsune groaned.

Destiny laughed and rubbed her cheek against Shippo's.  "Take heart little one.  Love is not so easily dismissed and often wins the most difficult of wars."  She said.

"Often isn't always."  He pointed out.

"No, but sometimes you just have to believe that the impossible is possible and take the chance."

Shippo wrinkled his nose up at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

Kurama placed his hand on the kitsune's head and rubbed his ears affectionately.  "Because she took a really big chance in agreeing to become my mate.  After all, what if I get hungry and decide to eat her one day?"  He joked.

"Then I will personally hunt you down and chop you up into pieces for daring to get rid of my cook."  Shad answered and all of them save Sesshoumaru burst into laughter, but the corners of his mouth did lift just a little bit…

~ First things first folks!  I want to thank Miaka Kennyuuki for providing me with names for Inuyasha, and Sess's parents.  You rock!  *grins*  So do all of the other nice, wonderful people who review but right now I'm so happy to have those names.  Now all I gots to do is remember where they come in…  Umm, back to point…  I know, I left it off at a cliff hangar.  Bad me, but don't worry!  I'm working on the next chapter, much to my teacher's everlasting dismay.  Well let me know how you liked this chapter!  Adios! ~


	12. Consequences and Apologies

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  *grins* I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Chapter 12:  Consequences and Apologies 

            Kagome ran like the very hounds of hell were behind her and didn't stop until her legs literally gave out underneath her and she fell next to a large boulder, which she used to lean against as she cried silently.  Her shoulders shook as violently as if she had been sobbing but she suffered in silence.

Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed.

_Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed._

Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need.

She remembered that old song and for once she really understood what it meant.  Kagome was tired down to the very debts of her soul.  Tired of being called a reincarnation, tired of all of the verbal abuse Inuyasha gave her, tired of hunting shards…  Somehow it had all just ceased to matter but she still cried.  Perhaps it was for the loss of innocence regarding the way she used to look at things that she cried for the most.  She'd always been afraid that Inuyasha truly despised her and he had finally confirmed it.  But did she still love him?  Oh yes, she couldn't seem to stop no matter what he did to her but she needed to learn how to distance her heart from him.  "Why does this hurt so much?"  She whispered aloud.

Inuyasha heard the whispered question and felt a sharp pain pierce through his heart.  He hadn't been thinking when he had spoken so cruelly about her and the sight before him nearly made his head bow in shame.  He had sworn to protect Kagome, to not hurt her, and look what he had done!  He'd hurt her worse than anyone else.  "Kagome?"  He asked softly and felt his heart twinge when she flinched from his voice and seemed to tense up as though preparing for him to strike her.  "Kagome."  He said again, except this time his voice was rough with pain.

"Please, just go away."  She whispered without looking at him.

She was offering him am easy way out; he could leave her alone and eventually she would compose herself and they would all move on again.  The problem was he was afraid that he had just shattered something and if he did not fix it now it would be broken for forever.  That thought scared him almost as bad as the thought of her dying did.

"I can't."  He answered and knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shaking back.

"Please Inuyasha, I don't want to be hurt any more.  I don't have the strength for it."  She cried desperately.  No!  I don't want to be hurt.  Let me be strong, oh please let me be strong.  She thought desperately.  A few seconds later, she let out a surprised hiccup when she found herself suddenly being lifted up from the ground and into Inuyasha's arms.  He layed her head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Don't cry Kagome, please.  I can't stand to see you cry."  He said softly and rubbed his hand soothingly over her back.

"Because I disgust you and it's disgusting."  She asked and he felt the sting of his own sharp words because while it was phrased like a question it had been a statement.  It's now or never Inuyasha.  He said to himself.  You can either let her go on believing that, or you can trust her with your heart and love and tell her the truth.  You have to choose now for forever.  Oddly enough it was the easiest decision in his life.

Kagome jumped a little when she felt Inuyasha tip her head up towards him and start kissing the tears off her face.  "You don't disgust me."  He murmured softly and her eyes opened in surprise.

"But you said-!"  She started to argue when Inuyasha very delicately placed his lips over hers.  It was a chaste kiss, as all first kisses usually are but it was still enough to send a tingle through both of them.

"Kagome, listen to me."  He said and rested his forehead against hers and looked intently into her storm colored eyes.  "I didn't mean what I said earlier; I was trying to distance myself from you again and I didn't think about how hurtful all those things I said could be.  I don't want to hurt you Kagome, ever, but I'm afraid…" He drawled off and closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply to steady himself.

"Afraid of what?"  She asked softly.

"Of you."  He answered and smiled at the confused look on her face.  "Of loving you, of you being hurt or killed, of you leaving me…" He answered.

"Oh Inuyasha!"  She cried and threw her arms around his neck and began to cry all over again.  Inuyasha, thinking that she was upset because of what he said tried to make amends by soothing and apologizing as quickly as he could.  I should have known that she couldn't love me.  He thought forlornly.  

"Do you mean what you said?  That you love me?"  She asked a few minutes later when she had calmed back down.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously but knew that he couldn't lie now.  "Yes."  He answered and she started crying all over again.  "Kagome…" He started desperately, trying to soothe her and make her stop crying when she shut him up by covering his lips with hers and whispering, "I love you."

For the first time in their young lives both Kagome and Inuyasha felt that they were exactly where they needed to be; with each other.  Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer to him and wrapped his arms around her fragile body and inhaled the scent of sunshine and rose petals.  There's no turning back after this, ever.  Kagome…  I can't let you go now; I'm yours just as much as you're mine.  He thought but didn't say anything aloud.  Now wasn't the time when they were just starting out like this; instincts, wants, and needs would just have to wait for a while.

When Kagome and Inuyasha finally returned to where the others were waiting they received a few curious looks but nobody really commented about the way Kagome had stormed off with Kurama sending Inuyasha after her and now how they'd come back holding hands.  Inuyasha did receive a cold glare from Kurama that promised a later beating, but for now the silver kitsune was occupied with holding a sleeping Destiny cradled in his arms.

            "Do we go now?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            **Of course.**  Shad answered, now back in his wolf form again.

            "But what about Destiny?"  Shippo asked and jumped onto the wolf's back.

            Shad grinned wolfishly as Kurama stood up carefully and shifted the delicate form in his arms for a moment and then looked at all of them impatiently.  **Trust me little one, she'll sleep well enough.**  He answered and headed over towards Kurama and Destiny.

            "Don't you ever get tired?"  Miroku asked a bit grumpily as he shouldered his pack.

            **Nope.  Just hungry.**  Shad joked.

            When everyone was ready Kurama asked Sesshoumaru to lead the way; succeeding once again in surprising the youkai.  He was also surprised to find that he actually wanted to please the silver kitsune as he would his father or a favorite uncle or someone he really respected when he was younger.  Destiny…  He wasn't really sure how to treat her; true, she was Kurama's mate but she wasn't really motherly to anyone except for Shippo and Rin.  No, she treated him the same as she treated her heart-brother, Inuyasha, and the human male Miroku.  Apparently Kurama hadn't been lying about being claimed as family by the two Learians.  They teased him as readily as they did everyone else, including Kurama,  and Destiny was one of the few people to ever touch him with innocent affection since his father died.  He was disturbed by that yet oddly enough, comforted as well.  It was nice being a part of a family again…

            **Sess?  You with us?**  Shad asked, snapping him away from his thoughts.

            "Of course.  We are heading to the village correct?"

            **In that direction anyway.**  Shad confirmed as Sesshoumaru took the lead, heading towards the distant village.  The order in which they traveled had changed now.  Sesshoumaru was in the lead by himself with Kurama and Shad following behind him.  Inuyasha and Kagome came next, then Sango and Miroku.  They traveled quietly for the most part, allowing Destiny to sleep.  Shad stayed close to the group now and would occasionally circle around them a bit but was usually either next to Kurama or would go and join Sesshoumaru in the lead for a short period of time.

            "Why are you staying so close to the group now?"  Inuyasha finally asked.

            **Because if we are attacked then Kurama must fight and who will protect my heart-sister then eh?  I would be most displeased should anything happen to her just because I did not stay.  **He answered calmly.

            "And you call me overprotective?"  Kurama joked.

            Shad grinned and nodded.  **Ah but you see, I've done this for years.**  He replied lightly but then his voice took on a more series tone.  Some habits are just hard to break.

            "Why would you need to protect her?  Didn't your family do that?"  Sango asked.

            **For a time Destiny's mother protected both of us but as soon as her heart-mate and my parents died, so did Destiny's mother begin to die.  Leaving us when we were close to four years of age.**

"Wait.  Why did she begin to die when her husband and brother died?"  Kagome wanted to know.

            **The bond between heart-siblings is very strong; stronger even than that between twins.  However, the price for such is that should one of us die the other, unless, they have found their heart-mate and bonded completely with them, then the other will soon die as well.**

            "What if your heart-mate dies?"  Inuyasha asked.

            **The bond between heart-mates is even stronger than that of heart-siblings.  In truth, I do not know how Destiny's mother managed to keep death at bay for so long.  Mayhap that is where my heart-sister gets some of her stubbornness from, in all respects, she should not have lived past a year.  Especially since two bonds where broken.**

            "What would happen if you or Destiny died?  Would all three of you die?"  Miroku asked.

            **Should Destiny die then I would soon follow after her.  Should I die before Destiny and Kurama are completely bonded then I'd be praying that the bond they have is strong enough to bypass hers and mine.**

            "What about Kurama?"  Shippo asked.

            **Now that is where the maybe, maybe not factor comes in.  Since Kurama and Destiny are not fully bonded then should either of them die there is a chance that the other will live on.  However, they already have a strong bond despite the fact that they are not fully mated so it's really impossible to know.**

            "Why bond so strongly if the penalties are so harsh?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            **Because the rewards and gifts that go along with the bonding are sweeter than the best nectar in the world.**  He answered and after a moment of thoughtful silence continued, **there can be only one love for us, perhaps that is why we die.  After all, what is the body and soul without the heart?**

            No one answered his question for they all already knew what the answer was:  nothing…

            A few hours later when it was close to ten at night Destiny woke with a quiet sigh and began to stretch lazily in Kurama's arms.  "Good morning."  She said pleasantly to everyone and kissed Kurama lightly on the cheek as he let her slide to the ground.

            "Great.  You woke just when we were fixing to make camp."  Inuyasha told her.

            "Lovely."  She answered good-naturedly and looked around their camp spot and smiled when she heard the sound of a nearby river.  "Wonderful!  Whoever picked this spot I commend you."  She said jokingly.

            "Thank you."  Sesshoumaru said with a little ironic smirk.

            "My pleasure."  Destiny replied with a smile.  It took them only a few moments to set up camp and then Destiny dug around in her bag until she found a small mesh one that held her bathing supplies.  "Are you guys coming?"  She asked everyone absently without looking up as she checked over her things to make sure she had everything.

            "Umm…  Destiny?  The guys can't bathe with us."  Kagome stated firmly.

            Destiny looked up in confusion and before thinking asked, "eh?  Why not?"  Then she held up her hand and shook her head.  "Never mind.  I keep forgetting about that modesty thing."  She said and stood up and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes.  "Shall we go?"  She asked.  

            After the girls were gone Miroku was staring off in the general direction of the river when he commented, "you know, most guys would love to have a girlfriend who didn't mind them bathing with her."  Kurama and Shad exchanged a look and Kurama turned to look at Miroku.

            "Yes but bathing and having sex are two different things are they not?"  He asked bluntly.  "Or staring at a female like a leach for that matter."  He added pointedly.

            "I'm a monk not a saint."  Miroku said defensively.

            "And I'm a very protective youkai not a human."  He countered.

            "Point taken."  Miroku conceded with a grin and wandered over to the campfire.

            "Inuyasha."  Kurama said calmly but quite clearly and the hanyou look up at him warily.

            "Yes?"

            "Go get the training sword that you were assigned and come with me."  A very unwilling Inuyasha did as he was told and followed Kurama to the edge of the campsite.  He had been hoping that Kurama would forget about what had gone on the past afternoon along with his promise, but it seemed fate was against him.  "Well aren't you even going to try to fight me?"  Kurama taunted.  "or are you afraid?"

            "I ain't afraid of nobody."  Inuyasha stated with a grin and rushed at the silver kitsune.  It was the last thing that he would be able to say comfortably for a while.  While not up to the rank that Destiny was, Kurama was still an expert swordsman and fought with a cool head and clean grace that was back by hundreds of years of experience.  Inuyasha, on the other hand, was very hot-blooded and was still learning the meaning of the word grace.

            The purpose of such training was not to humiliate Inuyasha or make him feel inferior, but to let him know that there would be consequences for him acting without thinking.  If he learned this now, it could be what saved his life later on.  After all, there were no promises that any of them would live beyond this night or tomorrow.  Regardless, Kurama was determined that Inuyasha learn something, even if it was that once you made a promise to someone, breaking it isn't a very wise idea.  Especially when that someone could kick your rear end all over the surrounding area.

            A half hour later, the girls were coming back from the river and Inuyasha and Kurama finally finished their "training" exercise.  

            "Inuyasha, what happened?"  Kagome cried when she saw the bruised and weary hanyou.  Even Sango and Destiny looked concerned about him.

            "Kurama."  He managed to get out with a groan and Destiny looked up at her heart-mate curiously.  The silver kitsune looked back at her steadily and met the angry gazes of the two girls just as calmly and made his way to them.

            "Come."  He said to Inuyasha and picked the hanyou up off the ground and headed towards the river.  After a moment, Miroku also followed as he didn't want to be the one who had to explain all of what happened to Kagome.

            "Shad?  Sess?  What happened?"  Destiny asked.

            **The hanyou broke his word to Kurama.  So he just got a bit of a workout.  **

            "What promise?"  Kagome asked.

            **That he would not be deliberately cruel.**

            "But he wasn't meaning to earlier!"  She said angrily.

            **And that makes it all right for one to be cruel to another as long as they're not thinking about it?  No, Kagome.  I stand behind Kurama on this one.  Inuyasha must learn to think before he acts.**  Shad stated and looked so intently into Kagome's eyes that she had to look away.

            Sesshoumaru studied all of them curiously.  He had watched as the silver kitsune beat Inuyasha but despite the kitsune's superior knowledge he had not taken advantage of Inuyasha's ignorance.  It was like he was fighting on Inuyasha's level but more cool headedly.  "You have an interesting code, wolf."  He said to Shad.

            **Of course.**  He answered good-naturedly and watched as Destiny started making a soup.

            Later, when Kurama, Inuyasha, and Miroku came back from the river they were all in good spirits.  Especially Inuyasha who was feeling much better now that his body had time to recuperate a bit.  "So what's for supper?"  Miroku asked and Sango handed him a bowl of soup.

            "Ah, who made it?"  Kurama wanted to know.

            "Shad."  Destiny answered straight-faced.

            **Me.**  He answered at the same time and Sesshoumaru looked from one to the other, curious as to why they were lying to him.

            "No thank you then.  I'm not hungry."  He replied and ignored the bowl Destiny held out to him.

            The two Learians both started to laugh and Shad looked at Kurama with a hurt expression**.  You mean you don't like my cooking?  I'm…  Hurt!**  He moaned dramatically and then changed his expression completely.  Actually, I don't like mine either.  Destiny made this so it's safe to eat.

            When Kurama accepted the bowl then Sesshoumaru shook his head in wry amusement.  "You two are very odd."  He said to the two Learians.

            "Yes, but at least we make life interesting."  Destiny joked and handed him a bowl of soup as well.

            Later, after everyone ate Sango and Shad went down to wash all of the dishes and when they came back everyone was getting ready to lay down and sleep.  "Who's going to stay up for night duty?"  Inuyasha asked.

            "I am.  It makes more sense that way since I'm going to be awake all night anyway."  Destiny answered and pulled on a pair of soft-heeled boots.

            **Ghost in the woods?**  Shad asked curiously.

            "Ghost in the woods."  Destiny confirmed and started to leave the campsite when she stopped and walked back to Kurama and looked up at him expectantly.

            "Yes?"  He asked.

            Destiny grinned and playfully motioned him to lean down.  As he did so she very suddenly jumped into his arms and kissed him teasingly.  Almost everyone was startled to hear Kurama chuckle as he returned her kiss before setting her back down.

            "Don't start what you can't finish."  He warned her.

            "Oh, I can finish it."  She teased and nipped at his bottom lip playfully before dancing out of his arms.  "Just not for a few years."  She added sassily and disappeared into the night.

            Kurama sighed heavily and Shad looked up at his future brother-in-law and grinned mockingly.  **Can't live without her but you just want to strangle her eh?**  He joked, causing Kurama to glare at him with deadly intent.  Shad, however, was not through irritating him.  **Don't get mad, get glad!**  He rambled on.

            "Don't talk unless you have something intelligent to say."  Ho said coolly, but didn't manage to intimidate Shad.

            **Well since I'm intelligent, everything I say is counted as intelligent.**  Shad countered and so they argued good-naturedly with each other for a while.  Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were a little surprised by the easy bantering that took place between the two.  The only thing that connected the two of them together was a little slip of a girl named Destiny and yet, they seemed almost like brothers.  Something the two sons of Tsuyoi, former Lord of the Western Lands, had never felt.  But, they were beginning to feel something besides the age-old dislike and distrust that separated them.  Perhaps, if fate was kind they would have the chance to become true brothers.

***after the chapter is written, Shad creeps up and tries to scare Silver Destiny by growling***

**S.D. – Hush I'm busy now.**

**Shad- So?**

**S.D- So shoo!  Go fetch a ball**

**Shad- I am not a dog!**

**S.D.- *raises an eyebrow and smirks at the wolf*  Well your breath smells a lot like a dogs.**

**Shad- *sticks his nose up in the air regally and preens*  You're just mad that all you can do is write, you don't have charm**** like me.**

**S.D.- Riiiight…**

**Shad- That is correct I am always right.**

**S.D.- *groans and mumbles something about superiority complexes in wolves and overlarge egos*  Here I tell you what, you thank the reviewers for putting up with you okay?  I'll be back in a moment.  *leaves the room***

**Shad- Aren't I good?  Now then, I hope everyone is enjoying reading about me.  (Even if Kagome and Inuyasha are the important characters, darn it!)  Artemis, I'm glad to see that you like Kurama's way of dealing with Inuyasha.  The pup's hardheaded but he's learning, the hard way…  *sighs*  Must be a family trait or he takes after his brother.  Talent for Love, you mean to say that you only now just started reading about all of us?!  *gasps*  I think I may die of shock, no one loves me!  *sniff*  *sniff*  Hehehe, that's alright though!  My heart-sister does!**

**Destiny- I do?**

**Shad- Yes you do.**

**Kurama- No you don't.**

**Destiny- *covers both their mouths*  To conclude this, Demonblade, thanks again for reviewing and for our unknown reviewer, I'm sure S.D. (Silver Destiny) is very pleased that you think she is doing such a great job.  Slice, I'm glad you like this fic as well.  Careful when you talk about food though or Shad might pay you a visit.  Well catch all of you next time!  Right now we have to go make sure Sess and Inuyasha don't get in a fight.**

**Kurama and Shad- No we don't.**

**                                 No we don't.**

**~ Well that was a bit of fun.  Don't forget to review!  Thanks! ~**


	13. Gaining a Family

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 13:  Gaining a Family 

            Ghost in the woods could mean a lot of things.  But at night it was usually a term for people who were either thieves, assassins, or spies.  Technically, Destiny was all of these as she'd been forced to receive the training, and other types as well, but this night she was the spy as she scouted around for what could have slaughtered the horse youkai so cruelly.  She stopped as she came upon a lake and looked at the moon's reflection pensively.  Cruelty, all knew what it meant but unless one ever felt its lash they could never understand the hatred it could breed.  She and Shadow had once suffered so much that they hated even themselves, although they could not hate one another, perhaps that was what saved their souls from darkness in the end.  They'd been forced to think as adults shortly after they turned four if they wanted to live and for nine long years they fought to stay alive yet prayed for death at the same time.  Even after they'd been brought back to their guardians when they were thirteen they still could not be the children they should have been.  Their childhood was lost forever but they'd learned to laugh again and to love _life_ and all it's joys and sorrows.

            Destiny shook her head lightly and silently undid the tie on her cloak and it fell to the ground.  With a small smile she headed towards the lake and used her powers to keep herself on top of the water.  She needed to get a sense of the area around her, perhaps that would provide a few clues.  When she was at the very center of the lake she stopped and gracefully raised her hands toward the star filled sky and she allowed her body to change.  Suddenly, brilliant silver white wings sprang from her back and through shirt slits that had previously been hidden by the cloak; her wings continued to grow in length until they were a little past being twice as long as her body length.  This was Destiny's truest and most powerful form, but it was also the one that she was the most uncomfortable with.  She changed in this form, became more enticing and beautiful on the outside yet stayed the same on the inside.  Also, her power was more obvious and she could feel it radiating from her.

            "First things first."  Destiny said aloud and very carefully probed the campsite and the area surrounding it as she checked on her companions.  A frown made its way to Destiny's face as she checked over the campsite once again; someone was missing…  Just then she felt an all too familiar presence behind her.  _Ah little one._  She thought with a sigh and turned around to see Shippo staring at her.

            "Are you an angel?"  He asked in awe.

            She laughed softly and shook her head and began to walk towards him.  "Not hardly, little one."  She answered affectionately and picked him up in her arms.  "Now then, why aren't you asleep?"  She asked and smiled at him.

            "This is the night my parents died."  He answered quietly.

            "I'm sorry littling."  She said sympathetically and rubbed her cheek against his while rubbing the back of his neck with her hand.

            "It's okay.  I just feel lonely on this night."  He replied, content to stay in the warmth and safety of her arms.  Destiny reminded him of his mother, calm but playful, strong but kind.  Heck she was even going to marry a kitsune!  "You're an orphan too right?"

            "Hmm…  I never thought about that but yes, I am."

            "Do you ever miss your parents?"  He asked her.

            "Oh Shippo."  She said softly and began to bring her wings into her back.  Once that was done she sat down on the grass so that she could still hold Shippo and be comfortable.  "I don't really remember my parents.  True, I have my mother's memories and from I have some memories of my father but they aren't mine."  She stroked his hair softly and gazed out over the lake.  "I think of my parents fondly, especially my mother, but growing up I never thought of them.  Other things seemed to be more important at the time."  She answered carefully.

            "Do you think I should just forget about mine?"  He asked quietly and looked up at her.

            "No."  She replied and looked down to meet his gaze.  "Hold those memories in your heart.  Remember all of the good things and how much you loved your parents and they'll be with you for forever."

            "But they're dead."  He said and looked down in sorrow.

            "Do you know what immortality means?"  She asked and tilted his head up so that he was looking into her eyes.

            "It means that you don't die, that you live on and on and no one can kill you."  He answered.

            Destiny smiled and nodded at him.  "Men and youkai alike have always sought after immortality, usually those who searched were bad and corrupt in their hearts.  But a few who were, good and kind to their people, found true immortality."

            "What do you mean?"  He asked; he could sense that she was telling him something but he couldn't quite grasp it.

            "No one can live forever, although some will always believe so."

            "Like Naraku?"  He interrupted.

            "Yes, like Naraku."  She replied and mussed his hair playfully.  "But true immortality doesn't mean that you live forever, it's being remembered by those you've left behind.  And as long as you remember your parents they'll live forever, in your heart."  She said and he jumped up and threw his arms around hr neck and hugged her tightly as a few tears leaked out of his eyes.  Destiny stroked his hair soothingly and began to softly sing a calming lullaby.  And Shippo cried for his lost family, one he would never forget, but he would also have to move on.  Through it all Destiny held him while she sang, weaving a spell of security and warmth around the young kitsune.  

When he was calm again Destiny used her sleeves to wipe his tears away and smiled gently at him.  "Feel better now?"  She asked and he nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"  He questioned softly and looked up at her.

"Of course."

"Will you be my mother?"  He asked and succeeded in surprising her completely.  For a moment she was too stunned to even think and very nearly said yes but then her brain kicked in and brought up a few annoying questions.  _What are you going to do when you leave Destiny?  Take him with you away from everything he's ever know?_  But as she looked into his trusting eyes Destiny knew that she had lost, she could not tell him no, but she could warn him that she wouldn't be here for long.

"Shippo, we won't be here long.  I don't know if you'd want a ceriee for such a short time."

"You mean that you don't want to be my mother?"  He asked and his whole body seemed to drop.

"No little one, I would be honored."  She corrected with a smile, although she had a feeling the little kitsune had manipulated her a bit.

"What's a ceriee?"  He asked curiously.

"It means mother in my language.  Cireen is father."  She told him.         

"Why would I need to know Cireen?"  He asked.

Destiny smiled and ruffled his hair.  "I do have a mate you know."  She teased.

"Do you think Kurama will want me?"  He asked.  

Destiny smiled and stood up with him in her arms.  "Let's go ask him shall we?"

"Umm…"

            A very short trip later they were back at the camp.  Everyone was pretty much asleep except for her and Shippo.  Destiny silently made her way over to where Kurama was sleeping near a tree a short distance away from the others and knelt down beside him.  "Kurama."  She said softly and placed her hand on his shoulder.  He turned over immediately and took instant notice of the kitsune cub in her arms and the worried look on her face.

            "What's wrong, eliree?"  He asked.

            Destiny smiled slightly and replied in Learian, "how would you like to become a father?"

            "What?"  He responded in her language.  There was no way she could mean what he thought she meant, plus she couldn't be pregnant.  "Whose?"

            "Shippo's."  She answered and he visibly relaxed and sat up a bit so he could lean back comfortably against the tree.  Then he took his sweet slow time studying Destiny and the little kitsune.  He couldn't say that he was really surprised by her request.  Destiny had the oddest habit of picking up all sorts of people and adopting them; however, this was the first that she'd ever claimed a child as her own.  He looked at Shippo then and saw a mixture of hop, anxiety, and fear before turning his gaze back on Destiny.

            "Stop looking at me like that.  You know I can't tell you no anyway."  He grumbled, no longer using Learian and held out his hand invitingly.  Destiny smiled as she layed down beside him and used his shoulder for a pillow after she placed Shippo on Kurama's chest.  At first the kitsune seemed a bit afraid of the older, silver colored kitsune but relaxed when Kurama placed his hand on his hand briefly and then nudged him gently towards Destiny so that he could sleep on top of him and next to her.  When his new-formed family was settled Kurama pulled his blanket up and covered all of them.  Shad, who was sleeping a foot away from Kurama on his other side looked up for a moment and then settled back down to sleep.  So he now had a nephew, tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

            When Shippo woke the next morning it was to the sound of four masculine voices discussing what was to be done when they reached the village.  A moment later he realized that they were moving and that Kurama was carrying him.  After a moment he sat up a bit and the silver kitsune, his new father, looked down at him.  Although he didn't smile his eyes fairly gleamed with good humor at Shippo.  "Good morning lonii."  He said drawing everyone else's attention.

            "What does lonii mean?"  Miroku asked curiously.

            _Son._  Shad answered before Kurama could.  _Kurama, when Silvon arrives don't tell him that Shippo is your adopted son.  Let the old man freak out a bit._  He added and his mischievous laughter rang through all of their minds.

            "Idiot."  Kurama said and shook his head in exasperation.

            "You mean Shippo's your son now?"  Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

            "Yes."

            "That's perfect!  Especially since both of you are kitsunes!"  

            "Who is Silvon?"  Shippo interrupted.

            "My future father-in-law."  Kurama answered with a bit of a scowl.

            _No worries though.  He's really just a big push…  Hey Destiny, what the hell is that?_  After that Shad completely cut off communicating with them and Kurama could hear him racing through the woods to get to her.

            "What was that all about?"  Inuyasha asked.

            "Wait a moment and we'll find out."  He answered.  Sure enough, Shad reopened his min-link to all of them and they could all hear him again.

            _Hey Kurama, they've got some really big, ugly, and weird looking insects here._  He said in a bit of an annoyed tone and this time Destiny's laughter could be heard over the mind-link.

            _Poor baby, you'll live._  She teased and then directed her attention towards the others.  _You'll be hitting the village in about ten minutes.  Shad and I are almost back to all of you._  And five minutes later they did, arguing, but they did come.

            "Momma?"  Shippo asked curiously and the others stopped as well when they saw how heatedly the two were arguing in what they guessed was their natural language.

            "Try ceriee."  Kurama suggested quietly when neither Shad nor Destiny responded to the soft call.

            "Ceriee?"  He called this time and received an automatic response when Destiny and Shad both hushed and she turned to smile at him.

            "Good morning Shippo."  She said while walking over to them and Shippo playfully leaped into her arms .

            "Must you two argue about everything?"  Kurama asked her and pulled a lock of her hair gently to get her attention.

            Destiny grinned and exchanged an impish look with her heart-brother before answering, "yes."  

            "You two are weird, you know that?"  Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

            _I am not weird._  Shad stated.  _I'm perfect.  Destiny on the other hand…_  He drawled off.

            "Your delusional is what you are."  Kagome teased and he looked at her in mock hurt.

            _Kagome!  You have shattered my very heart and pride with those words!  I think I may die from such feelings of loss!_  He cried dramatically.  

            "We're wasting time."  Sesshoumaru interrupted them.

            "Cheer up Sess.  We'll get there soon enough."  Destiny said and placed Shippo back on the ground and swung her pack around and pulled out a cloak and a set of clothes.  The clothes she tossed to Shad, who in turn caught them in his teeth and turned to disappear into the forest.  Destiny had quickly braided her hair and wrapped it around her head and used a few pins to keep it there.

            "That was fast."  Sango said in surprise.

            "I've had a lot of practice since a few overbearing males refuse to let me cut my hair."  Destiny said and glared over in Shad's general direction as she put on her cloak.

            "You know you love me."  Shad said as he came back out of the woods, just now slipping his shirt on.  Hearing a gasp from Sango he looked up and saw both her and Kagome blushing.  He frowned slightly and took his shirt off and looked down at his chest, arms, and then turned his head and tried to look at his back.  "Hey Kurama is there something wrong with my torso or something?"  He asked and slipped his shirt on again and began buttoning it.

            "They're not used to men being so immodest."  Kurama answered in a bored tone.

            "Ugh, say no more."  Shad pleaded and shook his head.  Miroku studied Shad curiously; he and Destiny both often seemed to forget that there was such a thing as modesty until reminded and both seemed a bit exasperated by the idea.  Interesting…

            It was disturbing to say the least about the village.  The huts were all made from a dark wood that gave the whole place a dark foreboding look.  "Such an inviting place wouldn't you say?"  Miroku asked.

            "Not likely."  Inuyasha answered and unconsciously gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt.

            "I agree with Inuyasha."  Shad stated, just as uneasy about this place as the rest of them.  Even the people here dressed in dark clothes somber clothing.  Their faces, seemed so blank and lifeless; almost as though something were steal their very life forces.  Not a pleasant thought at all…

            As they entered the village they split into two groups, one consisting of the girls and the other guys.  Before they parted though Destiny hugged Shippo and kissed him on his forehead before giving him over to Shad.  "Be good you two."  She said and received two innocent grins in return.  She looked over at Kagome then and could tell that the girl wanted to tell Inuyasha goodbye but was embarrassed to do so in front of her friends.  Destiny grinned as she sort of sashayed up to Kurama and wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "What did I tell you about starting what you can't finish?"  He asked but still placed his hands on her waist and pulled her a little closer.  Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at them for a moment and then looked away in embarrassment.  Their eyes caught one another's then and they moved to the other and talked quietly for a moment before saying their "see you later's."  However, both of them heard Destiny's sassy reply, as did the others in their group.

            "That I can do so whenever I want as long as I finish it in five years."

            "Try again."

            "Why should I when I'd rather have you kiss me?"  She answered and be obliged her quite willingly.

            "Those two are so cute."  Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and muffled a giggle with her hand.

            "Almost as much as you are."  Inuyasha said quietly and when Kagome tilted her head up to look at him he very gently pulled her to him and kissed her.

            Off to the side Miroku and taken hold of Sango's hand and was stroking it softly with his hand.  "Ah Sango, such romance in the air makes me think of-"

            "Oh no you don't."  Shad stated and pulled Miroku from Sango and pushed him over to where Sesshoumaru was waiting impatiently, although a bit of amusement could be seen on his face as the Learian turned his attention of the other two couples.  "Destiny, Kurama, break it up before I get sick from being exposed to the two of you all the time."  He said and then he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha with a wicked glint in his eye.  "Inuyasha, Kagome, carry on at your pace."  He said, startling the two enough that they jumped away from each other, blushing hotly.

            "Shad!"  Destiny scolded but her eyes danced with suppressed laughter and Kurama had a satisfied smirk on his face.

            "I know, I know."  He said impatiently and kissed her quickly on the forehead, pushed her towards Sango, and then grabbed Kurama and Inuyasha before they started anything else up.  _Ugh!  Who knew matchmaking could be so boring to watch?_

Shad - You know, you really shouldn't write anything when you're sick.

S.D. – Who asked you hairball?

Shad – Oh that was just a bit of free advice.

S.D. – Yeah, sure.  Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, like fuzz ball said I'm sorta kinda sick.  I would have posted this yesterday but I lost this chapter and the next one when the power shut off and had to retype the whole thing.

Shad – I resent that fuzz ball remark.

S.D. – You'll live, now be a good wolfie and thank the nice reviewers.

Shad - *growls and glares at S.D.*  Let's start with Artemis, we're still taking bets on whether or not Sess and Inuyasha are ever going to become true brothers.  So far the ratio of bets is about 4-5 but hey!  You never know!  As for Inuyasha being insulting, there's actually nothing really wrong with that as long as it's being done in a teasing manner to those you care about or in a serious manner to those you don't like.  *looks over at S.D. who raises an eyebrow*  Okay Dest!  You're turn!

Destiny – Next is Twin Star of Suzaku, you know it's really funny about how you commented on us making great parents and how we ended up adopting Shippo..

Shad – You do know that Silvon is going to go haywire?

Destiny – We'll worry about that later, oh yeah you're also her favorite character.  *smiles*

Shad – Well I did tell you I was perfect.

S.D – And here we go with the ego again.

Shad – You're just jealous.

S.D. – Of what?  Not having dog breath?  I don't think so.

Destiny – Umm…  Next is niasdreams.  Wow, you reviewed quite a few times, very cool.  

Shad – She thinks I'm awesome!

Destiny – Shadow!  Wait a moment.

Shad - But!

S.D. – What Destiny was trying to say is thank you for all of the compliments that you've given and I'm glad that you like this fic so much even though it has other characters besides the original Inuyasha cast.

Shad – Hey!  Slice reviewed again!  Thanks and don't worry, we'll make S.D. write more soon.  Next is crystal-chan, hmm…  I'll take the steaks and chicken but leave you the pork chops. *smirks at S.D.*  See someone loves me!

S.D. – And next is AzureDragoness, I'm glad you're enjoying reading this story and I hope you'll continue to do so and leave lots of reviews.  *grins*  I'll be sure to keep writing, I wouldn't want another dragon mad with me (Silvon is going to be more than enough!)

Kurama – Demonblade, Thanks for keeping up with S.D. and approving off the "Inuyasha learning" methods.

S.D. – Last but not least is Fire.  I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much.  I love having new reviewers.  As for Destiny and Kurama not being able to get married, hmm…  I guess I better explain that better eh?  As for putting myself in one of my stories…  *shakes head*  That'd be weird writing about myself and as for Shad and I in the romance department-

Shad – No how!  Now way!

S.D. – My sentiments exactly fuzz ball.  But back to the point; since Shad's true form is that of a wolf he can't bond with a human as he could never mate with one.  *grins over at Shad*  Coming up with a romantic interest for him should be fun.  If anyone has any ideas let me know.

Destiny – Well that covers it.  Please remember to leave a review and according to S.D., the next chapter is going to be very interesting (we won't get to know what it's about though till it's over).

~ A/N – The above is just me being silly but thanking the reviewers at the same time.  If this bothers anyone then let me know and I'll switch back to what I had been doing.  As always read and review!  Oh yeah, the title for the next chapter is Entering the Darkness, hmm… I wonder…~


	14. Entering the Darkness

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 14:  Entering the Darkness 

            "And the tall, strong, mighty, handsome warrior ravaged the mouth of his meek and beautiful beloved…  A man had to write this!"  Destiny muttered and stopped reading the scroll and tossed it back to the vender.  "What a waste of ink and paper."  She added mournfully and grinned sassily at her companions.

            Kagome and Sango both just laughed.  They were doing what all girls, in any time, loved to do; shopping.  Destiny and Sango had both seemed to become very set on one item, or a couple of items, that had to do with Kagome.  They were going to buy her a few articles of clothing to help her blend in better.  However, it was mostly boy's clothing with a bit of a feminine slash Learian slash modern twist.  She now wore a pair of dark fitted pants that were actually very comfortable.  Then came the shirts.  As Destiny and Kagome were both from more modern times neither of them were overly fond of the large sleeves as everyday wear and either had the sleeves cut off completely or modified.  Shoes, they left the same although Destiny did find a soft-soled pair of boots that fit Kagome perfectly.

            "What are these for?"  Kagome asked as she pulled on her new boots.

            "Stealth, they make less noise than hard soled shoes."  Destiny and answered absently as she studied the two girls in her charge.  She was having enjoying herself immensely and hoped that Sango and Kagome were enjoying themselves as well. "Is there anything else you two would like to do?"  She asked.

            "Why don't we get something to eat?"  Kagome suggested, besides, there was something she wanted to talk to Destiny about.

            "That's a good idea.  Destiny, are you hungry?"  Sango replied.

            "Not till later but that's okay.  Let's see if we can go find something edible."  She answered good-naturedly.

            Although small, the village did have a little restaurant and the girls went there to eat.  After a serving maid brought their meal Destiny pulled her harp out from her pack and began to play softly so that she wouldn't disturb any of the other customers.  "You do like to play that don't you?"  Sango teased her.

            "I'm afraid so.  You'd be amazed at the songs and tunes you can pick up over a lifetime."  Destiny answered and blushed a little in embarrassment, she wasn't used to her playing being commented upon.

            "Hey Destiny, why can't you and Kurama be married until you're twenty-three?"

            "My heart-father, Silvon, requested it."  She answered.

            Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly at the bland answered and decided to go for the more direct approach.  "Yes, but why?"

            Destiny let out a mock groan and sighed dramatically.  "I really should be a history teacher."  She said and even managed to give a tiny sniffle before her face broke into a large grin.  "Learians mature physically at the same pace humans do, and mentally a little faster, but our powers do not.  As children Learians need to be kept close to either their parents or guardians for protection as we are our most vulnerable then until we turn thirteen.  Our powers begin to grow then and we are more able to care for ourselves.  All throughout our teenage years our powers grow very rapidly, almost as if trying to make up for being nearly nonexistent in our younger years.  The rapid growth doesn't slow down until our twenty-first year and over the next two years it settles down into a more settled growth pattern.  Also our bodies change slightly over the years to accommodate the power growing within us."

            "But has that got to do with you and Kurama mating?"  Sango asked, curious now as well.

            "This is were things get a bit more complicated."  Destiny said before continuing on.  "While Kurama is very strong for a demon, he would be considered weak compared to an average Learian.  Unfortunately because of our blood, Shad and I are very high above average; a fact that has gained us as many enemies as it has friends.  When we bond with someone we literally cannot live for very long without them.  Until Kurama is more up to our level he and I cannot bond because of the fear that someone would kill him to get to Shadow and I.  The other reason why we cannot is that is we mate while my powers are still growing rapidly then both of our powers would grow too rapidly for our bodies to adjust with the end result being death."

            For a moment none of them said anything and the only noise was the sound of Destiny's harp.  Kagome stared down sadly at her food.  Destiny and Shadow's lives were fated from the very beginning to be rough, yet despite all the tragedies they'd be forced through they had come out strong but still managed to remain kind.  There was a certain type of innocence about the two of them that had managed to survive as well.  The belief that tomorrow would be better and a hope for all the different people in the universe.  _The strange thing is, I doubt either one of them realize it._  She thought to herself._  But that's okay.  It's just another part of who they are._  "So Sango, did you see anything that you wanted?"  Kagome asked casually.  And the girls launched into a more easy conversation.

            Far below, in a world that knew no sunlight a being stirred from it's slumber.  Day and night held no meaning for it unless it was dealing with its minions.  It was hungry again, it could sense its food crawling around above it.  _Such delicious power.  I wonder how it's flesh will taste._  The beast thought and the sounds of movement could be heard in the inky darkness.  _Soon I will feed again…_

            Meanwhile, when four o'clock rolled around the two groups met back up together and Destiny and Kurama retired to the inn so that Destiny could sleep.  Shippo said that he wasn't tired and Shad volunteered to look after his nephew.  After the two parted from the group with strict instructions for Shad not to lose their son, things calmed down a bit.  However, Shad was most unhappy.  If Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship moved along any slower he just might actually become an old man before they sped up, and it would take centuries for him to get old.

            _But what to do?_  He wondered silently.  This wasn't exactly a romantic little village and truth be told, he'd rather not have either of them wondering about just by themselves.  Call him overprotective but this place just gave him the creeps.  That and it reminded him too much of a planet he and Destiny had visited one time, now there was a race full of strange people.  They would kill one of their own every month and sacrifice their heart to their god while the people eat the flesh of the victim.  But that was this and this is now.  So what to do?  _They couldn't be like Destiny and Kurama could they?  Those two were a pair that fairly sizzled from the get-go.  Hmm…  I wonder if Inuyasha is holding back his attraction for Kagome and if he's doing that I wonder if Kagome is feeling well like a fish out of water I guess.  After all, how many humans actually fall in love with temperamental half-demons?_  He thought in amusement and looked at the couple with the same affection that a brother would.

            Speaking of which, why was it so horrible to be a hanyou?  The only really intelligent youkai that he'd met so far in this dimension was Sess, now in Kurama's dimension that was a whole different ball game as many of the demons there were highly intelligent, but even they accepted half demons with the same respect given to full blooded ones.  And depending on whom you talked to, humans were either awarded the same respect or seen as food.

            _Hmm…  Destiny and my birthday is in four days.  What if I sent Kagome to buy something for her from me and sent Inuyasha along with her to help argue over the price.  Hah!  I'm a genius, now.  How do I keep the others from tagging along?  Sess is no real problem but Shippo, Sango, and Miroku may or may not be.  Oh well, better roll the dice and hope for the best._  He decided.  And of course no time was like the present.

            "Kagome, may I request a favor of you and Inuyasha?"  He asked a bit formally, slipping back into the speech patterns that Silvon had taught them.

            "Of course."  She answered with a friendly smile.  

_Such a sweet personality.  She has a kindness that goes all the way to her soul and shines just as brightly as her compassion, I congratulate you Inuyasha._  He thought with a grin and then turned his attention back to his request.  "I'm not sure if you knew this but Destiny and I both turn eighteen in four days and I really haven't a clue of what to get her.  So since you're from a more modern time I was thinking that maybe you would have some idea of what she might like.  And Inuyasha could help you barter for a good price as he knows his own time better than you or I."  He stated politely.  _Please take the bait.  Please take the bait._

"I'd be glad to help you Shad.  Come on Inuyasha!"  Kagome said happily and pulled the hanyou along with her.

"I'm coming."  Inuyasha said with a false grumble and looked up in surprise when Shadow stopped him briefly and presses a small pouch into his hand.

"The price isn't important."  He said softly and then walked back to the others, his usual grin in place.

"Shadow."  Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"You are quite possibly the trickiest bastard I've ever met."  He stated in the same calm, cool, and collected voice.

Shad grinned wickedly and said, "I know."

            Inuyasha had the strangest feeling that he'd been set up by the Learian.  Not that he was complaining or anything, he'd let Shad manipulate him anytime if it meant he got to be alone with Kagome.  _His Kagome._  He thought a bit possessively and smiled when he looked over at her and watched as she tried to decide what Destiny would like for her birthday.  He wanted to hold her close all of a sudden and since he didn't really see anything wrong with that he gave in to the sudden impulse.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome cried out in surprise but she was smiling as she turned in his arms so that she could look at him.

            "That's my name." He said teasingly and leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers lightly.

            "You're in a good mood today."  She noted and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer together.

            "Why wouldn't I be?"  He asked and kissed her lightly on the lips.  "I've got you."  He added and was pleased to see her blush.

            "Inuyasha, you-"  She started to speak but Inuyasha interrupted her by kissing her again.  He was slowly getting bolder with her and this time he nibbled very delicately on her bottom lip before soothing away any pain that he may have invariably caused with his tongue.  When Kagome opened her mouth under his, he moved one hand up to her neck and gently caressed the soft skin as his tongue delicately dipped into her mouth to taste her…

            "Excuse me sir, madam, but perhaps you could continue this elsewhere?"  Suggested a very nervous looking vendor.

            Inuyasha broke off the kiss with Kagome and glared at the vendor who dared to interrupt them.  Kagome, knowing how they must have looked to the vendor, giggled and rubbed her face against Inuyasha's chest happily.  "It's okay Inuyasha.  Besides, he's kinda right."  She said softly and blushed yet again.  _I hope I don't do this all the time!_  She thought in embarrassment.  She hated blushing, it made her look like a tomato, or so she thought.

            He, on the other hand, thought she looked beautiful.  "Kagome?"  He asked quietly, focusing his attention back on her.

            "We need to talk soon."

            She smiled up at him and nodded.  "Okay."

            Satisfied, Inuyasha let her get back to her shopping except this time he had his arm around her waist and she settled comfortably against him as they talked idly about what Destiny might like.

            "Stupid mortal."  Shad growled in annoyance and probably would have walked up to the man and snarled at him when Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome.  _Hmm…  Well better than nothing I suppose._  He thought to himself and turned around to see Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo staring at him in surprise.  "What?"  He asked innocently, going over anything he had just said or did.  And came up with…nothing.  He didn't know why they were looking at him so oddly.

            "Why'd you call the vendor mortal?"  Miroku asked.

            "That's what all of you are looking at me so strangely for?"  He asked in disbelief and looked up at the sky in exasperation.  "Why me, Lord?  What have I done?"  He asked and looked back at them.  "It's just a term of speech that I say when I'm annoyed.  Just ignore it."  He said and grinned at them.  "Say, who's hungry?"

            Later that night, after they had all eaten the meal that the inn provided they all retired to their rooms.  Shad placed Shippo in Destiny and Kurama's room at the young kitsune's request and smiled a bit when both his heart-sister and Kurama woke up immediately only to relax again when they recognized him.  Destiny was laying snuggly against Kurama's chest and he had one arm about her waist but they both looked up at the sleepy kit welcomingly as Shad placed him next to Destiny's stomach.

            **_Thank you._**  Kurama said in mind-speech to him.

            **_My pleasure brother._**  Shad answered and studied the picture in front of him for a moment and turned to walk out when he stopped at the door and added privately to Kurama, **_I like having a large family.  It's… comforting, knowing that someone is there for you._**

            **_I know._**  Kurama answered him and Shad nodded his head once in acknowledgement and then left to seek his own room.  Kurama was happy and pleased with the way things were going and he shifted his hold on Destiny so that his mate and son were both in his embrace.  Once he had told Destiny that he saw her in his tomorrows, now he was starting to include Shippo in that picture_.  How are we supposed to leave him behind?_  He wondered but knew that answer wouldn't be found until much later and so he settled back down to sleep.

            Had they managed not to go to sleep or woken a little bit earlier, they might have been able to stop the nightmare that happened next.

            When Destiny woke she was surprised to see that Kurama was gone.  Usually she managed to wake before him and she looked around for him.  **_Kurama?_**  She called out softy in mind-speech and began to get worried when he did not answer.  **_Shad?_**  She tried for her heart-brother the next time and when she received nothing but silence she felt a cold fear grip her heart.

            Quietly, so as not to wake Shippo, she climbed out of the bed and changed from her light colored everyday clothes and into a set of form-fitting clothes that were a brown so dark that they were close to black.  Most amateurs believed that black was the best color to go creeping around the night in, that was true only if there was no light about.  For if you wore a black that was darker than the area around you, you would stand out just as clearly as if you had lighter colors on.  Dark brown and gray allowed one to actually seep into the night.  And Destiny was no amateur.  She pulled on a pair of soft soled boots that were as dark as her clothes but dulled so that they didn't reflect any light, they were a lot like the ones she'd gotten for Kagome, except they were designed to hold boot knives that were made from a dull black metal.  Just as she was changing her clothes so was she changing her identity for this night and becoming Death's Angel.  A name that in one dimension was still spoken in fear by some of the more unsavory characters that lived in a life of shadows.  It was a codename that had been given to her when she was ten, but by that time death was so common it seemed like a friend.

            Using her senses she found that Sango, Kirara,  Miroku, and Sess were the only ones besides herself and Shippo that remained.  After placing all of her knives in their proper place she pulled on a cloak that matched the color of her clothes and pulled the hood up to hide her hair.  Finally she very gently gathered Shippo in her arms and walked into Sango's room.  She woke the girl quietly and explained that Inuyasha, Kurama, Shad, and Kagome were missing.  Just as quietly she told her to watch after Shippo and go to Miroku's room and stay alert in case of trouble.

            "What are you going to do?"  Sango whispered as she held Shippo in her arms.

            Destiny smiled humorlessly and answered, "Sess and I are going to get them back."  And with that she walked silently from the room.

            "Sess."  Destiny said quietly, hoping that the youkai would just wake up.  However, whatever had made them all sleep so deeply must still be affecting him because he didn't even stir.  She sighed a little irritated and walked over to the youkai, after she used some of her power to pin his hand down so that when he awoke he couldn't slice her with his claws.  "Sess."  She said again and this time she shook his shoulder.  As predicted he jerked awake and very probably would have sliced at her but he couldn't move his arm.

            "What do you want?"  He growled, after recognizing her scent; and she released his hand when she saw that he was awake.

            "For you to get up."  She answered and flicked the covers off of him.  Underneath the concealing covering Sesshoumaru had been completely nude and he stood up angrily to give the immodest wench a scathingly let down.  However she didn't even blink and just looked at him in pure boredom.  

            "Save it.  Nudity doesn't bother me, now get dressed."  She interrupted and went to go stand by the door.  "No armor, wear nothing that can reflect light, no light clothing, and…  Hell, Sess, all you have is white clothing."  She remembered and shook her head.

            "Very astute of you to remember."  He said dryly.  "Now what is going on?"

            "Kurama, Shad, Inuyasha, and Kagome have been taken; and you and I are going to get them back."  She stated calmly.

            "Why should I help you?"  He asked coolly and pulled on his pants and his undershirt.

            "Because I know you really don't hate Inuyasha, you respect and like my heart-mate and Shad as well."  She answered.  "No, don't put on anything else; all of your clothes will make too much noise."  She explained and placed her hands lightly on his clothing, to his disbelief, the once white clothing turned the very same color as her.

            "How did you-?"

            "Magic."  She interrupted and tossed him a cloak that was like hers, except large enough to fit him.  "Don't forget to give that back as it's Kurama's."  She said and smiled slightly and pulled her hood back up and concealed her hair.

            "Why must I wear this?"  He asked.

            "Because you and I share the same problem of having very light hair that reflects light especially well.  Not good for sneaking in somewhere."  She explained patiently.

            For a long moment Sesshoumaru just stared at her before he picked up his sword and placed it at his side.  "You assume much."

            "That's because I need your help, brother."  She answered seriously.  "I need someone to watch my back and help me.  If you can't do that Sess then it's better if I go alone."  She added.

            "And how do you propose we find out where they are?"  He asked.

            "The innkeeper."

            "Do you require my help in extracting this information from him?"

            "No."

            "Then I will wait outside for you… sister."  He said and left almost as quietly as Destiny had come in.  She smiled faintly and then her eyes almost seemed to glow as the silver flecks in her eyes became streaks and she went to go find the innkeeper.

            **_They're in the caves below._**  Destiny called as she ran up to him without a sound.

            **_Do you know how to get there?_**  He asked, also using mind-speech for the sake of silence.

            **_Yes, follow me._**  She answered and broke into a run.  Sesshoumaru has surprised that he actually had to work if he wanted to keep up with her.  Finally, after about five minutes of running they came upon the entrance to a very dark and looming cave.  Sesshoumaru could smell old death and old blood rising from the very depths of the foul place.

            **_So many screams.  There has been many atrocities done here, all bathed in blood._**  Destiny said and shook her head to clear it.

            **_What's wrong with you?_**

            **_I can hear them; the innocent ones who were murdered here.  They're crying for justice._**  She answered and shook her head again and he gripped her arm to steady her.  During those brief seconds before she managed to put up her mental guards he was able to hear the same cries as she.  The cries of children numbered in hundreds and they all cried for justice.  He let go of her immediately and said unconsciously, **_Rin could be one of those children._**

            **_But she's not._**  Destiny said softly and touched his arm in reassurance.  **_Come, we need to go._**  She said and disappeared into the cave.  After a moment Sesshoumaru followed her and they were both swallowed by the death-like darkness.

***Shad looks over at S.D. who has stopped typing***

**Shad – Aren't you going to continue?**

**S.D. – Not unless you want one extremely long, long chapter.**

**Shad – You're not going to kill anyone are you?  Apart from the bad guys?**

**S.D. - *rolls eyes and yawns*  Maybe just you.  Ugh.  Two chapters in one day and still another to write.**

**Shad – And another.**

**S.D. – You're right about that fuzz ball.**

**Shad – I have a question; are we going to take Shippo with us when we leave?**

**S.D. – I don't know, maybe the reviewers will have some ideas on that.**

**Shad - *looks at reviewers*  What do you guys think?  Should Shippo come?  Should he not?  Should we stay or shouldn't we?  *looks back at S.D.*  Must everything be so complicated for us?**

**S.D. – I'm afraid so.  *reaches over and rubs his ears before turning back to the keyboard*  Believe it or not Shad and I actually do get along sometimes.  Right now we're both in a series mood because of the ending of this chapter.**

**Shad – So why are you making Sess and Destiny work together?**

**S.D. – Because Sess can't intimidate her.  Example, him trying to make her embarrassed by the fact that he sleeps with no clothes.  And likewise she can't intimidate him because he doesn't believe that she's really all that dangerous.**

**Shad - I see.  Why are you mortals so worried about your clothes all the time?**

**S.D. – Various reasons, modesty is the most important though.  But if your not satisfied with that answer maybe the reviewers will express some of their ideas.**

**Shad - But I really hate waiting.  *sighs*  Never mind.**

**S.D. – Now to get to the reviews, Twin Star of Suzaku, I'm glad that everyone is happy that Shippo was adopted by Kurama and Destiny, I'll admit I wasn't sure how everyone would take to that.  As for Kagome and Inuyasha, *grins and pulls a stack of notes that Shad was reading away*  They're coming, I was going to put more interaction between the two of them in this chapter but then it would have been really long so it's in the next one instead!  *smiles apologetically***

**Shad - I would just like to say…  Slice, how could you!  Kouga?!  Had that pup lived thousands of years ago when my world was still here we could not have held the title of a wolf!  *growls and glares at her but calms back down*  But since you apologized I'll forgive you.**

**S.D. – How do you know about Kouga?**

**Shad - Inuyasha told me about him.  *looks at her in disbelief*  I sincerely hope that there are other wolf tribes besides his.  It is insulting to think that a wolf would require, or want, beads or in this case shards, to make himself stronger.**

**S.D. – Well you know not everyone is as strong as you or as fast as Destiny…**

**Shad – So what?  Improve upon what you do have then and your weaknesses.  Taking the easy way out is only a temporary answer anyway.**

**S.D. – I would try to explain this better but if I do it'll turn into a full blown debate so next on our list is?**

**Shad – *grins*  Niasdreams, I'm not an ego maniac-**

**S.D. - *starts laughing and Shad glares at her***

**Shad - As I was saying, I'm not an ego maniac *grins wickedly*  I just know my own value.**

**S.D. – Two pennies?**

**Shad - Hey!**

**S.D. – You left that one wide open, now get back to Niasdreams.**

**Shad - *looks down at S.D. regally and returns his attention to niasdreams*  Now then, I'm curious as to why you'd want to be a Learian.  Personally I think you humans are very fascinating creatures.  So much creativity and willpower placed in one race!  It's amazing!  But to answer you're questions.  Why Sess has a true _dog_ form he is usually in his humanoid from unless very angry and it battle.  I on the other hand, am usually as I'm meant to be.  And I can't really picture myself with a human…  *shakes head*  Nope, not coming.  Now if there was a youkai of some sort who was a wolf and could change to a human I might be interested…  *glares over at S.D.*  But not if they were related to Kouga.  Intelligence is a requirement.**

**S.D. – *laughs*  Settle down.  So far I've got nothing romantically planned, as you're so picky.**

**Shad – Thank you.  And as for me liking Sango, of course I do!  I like her so much that I'm even training her future mate for her so that he isn't so lecherous.  *smiles innocently***

**S.D. – The innocent look doesn't work for you.**

**Shad – Sure it does.**

**S.D. - *sighs and shakes her head*  Again, I'm really pleased at the way everyone likes Shippo being adopted.  I'm glad that you liked Destiny's transformation, although she probably won't use it much, and don't worry.  We'll look for you next chapter!**

**Shad - Bub Bye!**

**S.D. – Don't say that.**

**Shad - Why not?**

**S.D. - You sound like my five year old sister.**

**Shad - I know.?  *grins evilly*  Oh yeah, hey don't forget to review!  Thanks!**


	15. Creatures of the Night

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 15:  Creatures of the Night 

            _We are night creatures; to be a creature of the night you must be a part of the dark around you.  Blend and take it into yourself so that there is no you, only the night, the dark, the __hunt__._  Old training began to set in immediately for Destiny as she lowered her body's temperature and slowed her breathing down.  Most things that hunted at night usually went for vibrations or body heat; she had no intention of making herself an easier target.

            _What are you doing wench?_  Sesshoumaru demanded but in a worried tone.

            _Oops, I forgot that he isn't used to Shad and I._  Destiny thought in embarrassment.  _Don't worry.  I'm just lowering my body temperature._  She reassured him but only received his silence as an answer.  That didn't bother her too actually; she was too busy trying to sense what was in the caves and her family and friends.  

            _How do you know where to go?_  Sesshoumaru asked after about fifteen minutes of silence.

            _Energy, or aura, signals.  I would know Shad and Kurama's in my sleep and I'm nearly as familiar with Inuyasha and Kagome's._  She was quiet for a moment as she felt the main source of two of those energies flicker and brighten.  _Hmm…  Inuyasha and Kagome are waking._

            _And what of your brother and mate?_

            _I don't know.  I can feel that they're all right but I can't tell if they are conscious and keeping their powers to a minimal or if they're unconscious._  She answered after a minute.  Silence once again reigned between the two.  By now they had both fully adjusted to the darkness that surrounded them and could somewhat see where they were going.  Destiny seemed to be following something that only she could sense for every time they came to a cavern that had different pathways she would stop, focus for  a few seconds, and they would continue on their way.

            _Why?_  He asked.

            If Sesshoumaru could have seen her face he probably would have laughed when her face scrunched up in confusion as she mouthed 'why what?' and rolled her eyes a bit.  _Why what?_  She asked a moment later.

            _Why do you and yours help all of us?  There is no gain that I can see for you, so why?_

            _Because you, all of you actually, were crying out silently for help and drowning in your own silence.  We are Guardians Sess, cries that come from the very heart are not something that we can ignore.  It is our nature to help, to protect, and to love.  Once these qualities made our ancestors rulers for centuries of good will and peace; but those same qualities helped us make our decision to destroy all that we loved and held most dear so that others may have a chance to feel such emotions.  As for the gain…  We have gained a family have we not?_

_            You are very strange._  Sesshoumaru stated.

            _Aren't we all though?_  She teased and Sesshoumaru actually managed to smile slightly in the concealing darkness.

            "Where are we?"  Kagome groaned as she began to wake.

            "Shh…  I think we're in one of the caves below the village."  Inuyasha answered and Kagome finally realized that he was holding her in his arms.  She shivered slightly and he looked down at her in concern.  "Are you cold?"  He asked and rubbed the pad of his thumb gently over her bottom lip.

            "No."  She answered and shivered again, although it wasn't from the cold.

            "Then why are you shivering?"

            "Because I'm cold."  She answered without thinking and blushed when she realized what she said.  "I mean I umm…-"

            "I know what you mean."  Inuyasha interrupted while gently nuzzling her neck with his lips and from the light of a single torch he watched in satisfaction as she blushed even more deeply.

            "Inuyasha?"  She stuttered when he used his fangs to softly graze the sensitive skin just below her ear.

            "Yes?"  He asked and moved his lips over her jawbone.

            "Inuyasha…"  She said again and he chuckled as he let his lips graze over hers.

            "Were you expecting someone else?"  He asked in a teasing manner before fusing his mouth to hers.  It wasn't a gentle kiss like they had shared so many times before but one that was born from love and hunger.  Careful as always not to harm or scare her, Inuyasha nipped lovingly at Kagome's lips and then laved the love bites with his tongue.  He felt a jolt of intense satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer to her.  He chuckled then and slowly touched his tongue to hers, inviting her to join in the play.  Kagome did just that and he let her explore his mouth just as he had been exploring hers.  _Oh God, she tastes so sweet!_  He thought and laid down, pulling Kagome along with him so she landed on his chest.

            "You're beautiful."  He whispered against her lips and kissed her.  "And kind."  He whispered and kissed her again.  "Sweet."  He added with a kiss.  "Honest…  Loyal…"  He continued to whisper kissed her after each word.  "But best of all, you're mine."  He finished and fastened his mouth to hers hungrily.

            Kagome was nearly in a daze from all the things that Inuyasha was saying and doing to her body.  Not that she doubted him for a moment, for his loving eyes and unwavering sincerity backed every word that he spoke.  Her whole body felt flushed and he continued to fan the flames by stroking his hands over her back and hips.  Even now he was careful not to go beyond what he thought she wouldn't want him to go past.  When he broke off that last searing kiss so that they could breathe she touched his face with her hand and looked into his amber eyes with her storm blue ones and said, "I love you Inuyasha."

            He smiled up at her and cupped her face delicately in his hands.  "I know."  He said quietly.  "I love you too."  He added and brought her face down so that he could tenderly kiss her slightly swollen lips for a moment before he continued.  "Kagome, I want you to be mine."

            "Wha-What do you mean Inuyasha?"  She asked.

            "I want you to be my mate.  I want you to belong to me as much as I want to belong to you."  He answered honestly and gazed up at her.

            Kagome looked back at those amber eyes that she loved so much and saw both the love that he had for her and the fear that she would tell him no.  "I've always belonged to you."  She whispered and knew in her heart that she had made the right choice.

            "Kagome…"  He barely managed to say as he pulled her to him again and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  His entire body burning at the thought of touching her and making her his…

            _I hope we're not interrupting anything._  An all too familiar voice said in an amused tone.

            Kagome gasped in surprise and scrambled off of Inuyasha, who in turn, glared at Shad and Kurama.  "How did you two find us?"  He asked finally, trying to get things back under control.

            _Same way you find anything in the dark.  Use your hearing, smell, sight…_

            "Or you can take the easy way and just lock onto your energy signatures."  Kurama interrupted.

            _I was getting to that._  Shad protested  and glared at the silver kitsune.  _Hey, they got a torch!  How come we didn't get any light?_  He complained angrily.

            "Shadow, be serious."  Kurama said and looked around the room curiously.

            _Aww…  But why?_

            "So why are we down here anyway?"  Inuyasha asked and stood up.

            "Good question.  If anyone knows the answer, do speak now."  Kurama replied dryly.  Silence was his only answer.

            _Don't you think that we should be trying to find the way out of here?_  Shad asked.

            Kurama nodded and was about to answer when Inuyasha suddenly spoke up.  "Do you guys smell that?"  He asked.

            Shadow and Kurama glanced at each other and then began to sniff the air around them, hunting for any unusual scent that would have caught Inuyasha's attention.  That was when they caught it too…  The stench of wet earth, dried blood, old death, and evil all rolled into one.  It was so bad that all three of them began to cough in distaste.  "What is that?"  Inuyasha snarled, placing his body in front of Kagome's to protect her.

            _Methinks we're about to find out._  Shadow growled and he and Kurama each stood on either side of Inuyasha, preparing themselves for an attack.  As it turned out, they wouldn't have long to wait.  As if it had melted out of the darkness a huge snake-like creature slithered into the light.  Its scales were black as death and covered in an oil substance.  The creature's ruby red eyes had no pupil and shone with an insane light.  Kagome nearly screamed in terror when those eyes focused on her.

            "What's wrong with it?"  Inuyasha hissed.

            _It's mad!_  Shad answered, the disgust plain in his voice.

            "What's that mean?!"  Kagome demanded.

            "A demon that feeds off the blood of those with special powers.  The powers probably mixed together and made it insane."

            "Very good fox."  Hissed the creature as it looked them over.  "It hasss been a long time sssince I've had the pleasssure of eating ssso many delicioussss looking treatsss.  I can't decide if I want you or the girl firssst."

            "How about neither!"  Inuyasha yelled and attacked the snake with Kurama right behind him.  Shadow didn't move except to change his stance so that he was in front of Kagome and stood in a half crouch, ready to defend her and his family to the death if the need was great enough…

            Up above, Sesshoumaru and Destiny were having problems of their own.  They'd reached the end of the tunnel they'd been following only to have Destiny almost fall into a large pit that looked to be well over a hundred feet in length.  Fortunately, he managed to snatch her back before she could fall.

            _Idiot!  Haven't you ever heard of watching where you step?_  He yelled at her.

            _Aww…  But I really wanted to see if gravity still works._  She mock whined and he stared at her.

            _You are crazy._  He decided finally.

            _Maybe._  She conceded with a grin and knelt down next to the edge of the tunnel and placed her hand on the rock.  _What the…?_  She stared at her now oily hand and sniffed it.  Instantly she began coughing and tossed her head a bit to clear the smell from her senses.  Gross.  She muttered.

            _What is it?_

_            Can't you smell this stuff?_  She asked and wiped her hand on the cave wall in disgust.

            _I've been smelling that ever since we entered this hell hole._  He stated.

            _Why didn't you say anything?!_  She demanded.

            _How was I to know that you're sense aren't as good as mine?_  He asked arrogantly.

            Destiny glared at him and poked him in the chest warningly.  _Don't test me Fluffy._

            _FLUFFY!  How dare you call I, Sesshoumaru, such a disrespectful name!_  He thundered in her mind.

            Destiny winced and rubbed her temples before calmly answering, _because I can._

            _WHAT!_

            _Stop yelling!_  She snarled and yanked up all of her shields to block out his mind-speech.  Her entire head was throbbing now and she wasn't about to lower her shields until he calmed down.  For a long moment the two glared at each other icily as only royals could.  Each time Sesshoumaru attempted to speak to her through mind-speech he received a 'mental' slap from her shields that grew stronger each time he tried to break through.

            "I apologize."  He finally said aloud and looked away from her.

            Destiny sighed and reached out her hand and gripped his larger one firmly.  "As do I, brother."  She answered and lowered the shields back down to what they had been.  _I think we're going to have to go down though._  She said and frowned down at the abyss.  

            _Why do you say that?_

            _Because down is where the path leads._  She answered and stood up and placed her other hand on his.  _Do you trust me?_  She asked.

            _Why does that matter?_

_            Because in order to get us down there safely I require your trust and your promise not to tell anyone what you see._  She replied.

            _So you have to trust me as well…_

            Destiny grinned impishly at him and removed her cloak and tied it around her waist before taking his hand in hers again.  _I always have.  Even when I threatened to take Rin from you it was to make you angry._  She admitted and had to fight very hard to not laugh at his shocked expression.

            _Why?_

_            It is not right for brothers to fight over something as trivial as a sword.  Even one that can kill a hundred in one blow, any sword can kill.  How many can give life? _ She replied.

            Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at her in defeat.  _Do you do this to your mate and heart-brother as well?_  He asked.

            _Of course!_  She answered.

            _Very well.  I trust you then._  He said simply.  She smiled her acknowledgement and Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a warm heat tingle through his entire body, not a heat that burned but comforted.  It was then that he noticed he and Destiny were surrounded in a brilliant blue light.  _Magic?_  He questioned softly, even as Destiny stepped off the edge and pulled him into the abyss with her.  _Is death to be my punishment for trusting you?!_  He demanded.

            _Not hardly, brother!_  She laughed and allowed her wings to come out to their full length.  The walls were close but she was a safe distance from the rock.  The ethereal white wings that were edged in silver emitted a glow of their own and lighted the way for them.

            "What are you?"  Sesshoumaru asked aloud in his shock.

            "Just a Learian.  You see me in my truest form Sess, but also the one I hide the most."  She answered.

            "Why?"  He wanted to know.  "Do not take this the wrong way but your wings are beautiful."

            "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  My wings serve as a purpose Sess, even though I can 'fly' without them there would be no way that I could hold you up as well even with the spell I have cast on you."

            "What kind of spell?"  He asked suspiciously.

            Destiny laughed and shook her head at him.  "One that makes you weigh nearly nothing.  My wings are designed to support my weight and perhaps that of a young teenagers, certainly not a full grown youkai!"

            Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head.  "You are so strange.  Did all the females of your race have wings?"

            "No.  Only mine."  She answered just as they touched the bottom.  In the distance they could hear the sounds of a fight going on.  "Remember your promise."  Destiny said and folded her wings into her back again and put the cloak back on.

            "I wouldn't.  Though why you keep it a secret is beyond me.  You could have men and youkai alike worshipping you as either a goddess or an angel."  He stated.

            "But I am neither.  Why would I want to be worshipped for something I am not?  Besides, there is only one God."  She answered and moved quickly towards the sounds of battle.

            "True enough."  Sesshoumaru agreed and followed after her, heading towards the dim light in the distance…

Shad – No!  Don't go near the light!

S.D. - *smacks him with a pillow*  Would you be serious?

Shad – Not in this lifetime.  *smirks*  You're just mad that you've been so sick.

S.D. – Shut up fuzz ball.  *glares*

Shad – Hey, it's not my fault that you got sick.

S.D. – *sighs*  Sure it's not but anyway.  First off I want to apologize for taking so long to update.  I really have been sick and that medicine keeps me knocked out for awhile.

Shad – Yep, it was almost too quiet around here.  But anyway, to Niasdreams, now you say that if you were a Learian you'd want me but you'd probably go after so other Learian.  *sighs dramatically and hides a grin*  I am slick aren't I?  Hopefully Inuyasha and Kagome won't find that out.

S.D. – *groans*  Please don't encourage the mutt.  He can barely has room for the ego he has now.

Shad – You're just jealous of me. *preens*

S.D. – Whatever you say fuzz ball.  Back to Niasdreams, they're heart-father will show up later.  How much…  Umm, maybe chapter 18?  I'm not really sure.  Sometimes he hasn't shown up until the very end but he has a bigger role this time.  And nope, I haven't seen the Inuyasha video (can't seem to find it anywhere) *sighs*  Happy late 26th Birthday!  Sorry that this chapter came out so late!  *looks over at Shad slyly*  I don't know, I think we can arrange to have Shad delievered…

Shad – Hey!  No being mean to me allowed!

S.D. – Since when?

Shad – Since now.

S.D. – Aww…  Poor baby.  Twin Star of Suzaku, I hope you like the Inuyasha and Kagome part.  (Still doesn't seem like a lot does it?  Oh well, just means I get to write more!)  Alright!  Next chapter includes slicing and dicing a snake!

Shad – She gets violent after being sick doesn't she?

S.D. – Keep it up and you'll sleep on the floor.

Shad – I'm so abused!


	16. Out of the Darkness

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 16:  Out of the Darkness 

            As soon as they entered the chamber Sesshoumaru attacked the giant snake immediately.  "About time you showed up."  Inuyasha said to him as he dodged yet another of the demon's attacks.

            "We were detained a bit."  Sesshoumaru said dryly as poison dripped from his claws onto the creature; making it shriek in pain.  Neither of the two dog demons noticed that Kurama had backed off from the fight and went to join Destiny and Shadow who were standing beside Kagome.  And while all three of them appeared to be relaxed, they were watching the battle very intently.

            "You think to defeat me!?  In my own home!"  Raged the demon snake.

            "No, we mean to kill you in your own home."  Inuyasha taunted but didn't draw the Tetsusaiga because of the close range in which they were fighting.  Instead he used the razor sharp claws that his demon heritage had given him.

            "Well put, little brother."  Sesshoumaru said and raked his claws across the demon's eyes, spilling his toxic poison into them.

            "Cheatersss!"  Shrieked the demon as it writhed in agony, it's body slashing madly about the cave.

            **_Move!_**  Shadow yelled, quickly changing his from to that of a human as he grabbed Kagome and leapt out of the way of the snake's slashing tail that was covered in spikes, which secreted a very deadly poison.  Kagome made a choked sound in embarrassment and looked away from the nude Learian.  Shad ignored her and shoved her behind him, his eyes on the three fighters before them.  A second later Destiny and Kurama joined them.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled and looked for her frantically.

            "Keep fighting Inuyasha!  Do you think those three will let her come to harm?"  Sesshoumaru growled at him.

            "You cannot defeat one sssuch assss me!  I will not let you win!"

            "Kagome!  Does this thing have a shard?!"  Inuyasha yield and slit open the creature's stomach.

            "I can't see!"  Kagome yelled back and elbowed Shadow out of her way.  "Yes!  It's in its neck, just below the head!"  She yelled.

            "You're mine now!"  Inuyasha yelled and he glanced at Sesshoumaru, who nodded in return.  As one, they fought like a team, getting ever closer to the demon until they slashed through its neck together; the jewel falling into Inuyasha's palm.

            The snake's body began to move then and hundreds of deadly vipers began slithering out of it.  **_Time to move!_**  Shadow yelled and grabbed Kagome once again and they all ran out of the opening that Sesshoumaru and Destiny had entered through.

            "What do we do now?"  Kagome cried when she looked up at the sheer rock climb that was in store for them.  Shad set her down and for the first time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha noticed that he was wearing absolutely nothing.  

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  Inuyasha growled and gently pulled Kagome to him.  Shadow glared at him briefly before switching back to his wolf form but he didn't make his frame as small as usual; instead he was the size of a large horse.  

**_Get on._**  He said in a no-nonsense voice to Kagome and Inuyasha.  **_Can you three make it up?_**  He asked.

"Of course."  Destiny answered and took a running leap towards one wall and used the momentum from her jump to shove herself off and onto the other side, slowly leaping towards the top.

"Follow the leader."  Kurama muttered to Sesshoumaru and followed Destiny's lead.  Sesshoumaru did they same after shaking his head in wry dismay.

**_Come!  We've no time to waste!_**  Shadow growled.

"Sorry."  Kagome murmured and climbed onto his back with Inuyasha's help.  

**_Hold on tightly._**  Shadow warned once they were settled and leaped onto the wall just as the vipers made their way into the room.  Unlike Sesshoumaru and the others he didn't jump, instead he dug his claws into the rock and climbed up the walls.  

Either way was slow going and they were all relieved when they made it to the top of the abyss.  "Let's not do that again."  Kagome said as she slid off of Shadow's back.

"No argument here."  Destiny agreed wearily and Kurama pulled her to his chest.  Although they were both hot and sweaty, they seemed to need the contact right then.  That was when Inuyasha and Kagome both realized that this was the first moment they were able to stop and breathe since the snake's attack.

"I agree."  Inuyasha said quietly and tugged Kagome into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

**_Come, let's get out of this dark hole._**  Shad interrupted the two couples affectionately as he and Sesshoumaru took the lead out of the cave.  The other's followed after them quickly.

            "I hate caves."  Kagome said wearily as they left the dankness of the cave and into the freshness of the rising dawn.

            "I second that."  Destiny remarked and rested her head against Kurama's shoulder.

            "I didn't think we were so long underground."  Inuyasha commented. 

            **_That's because we slept through some of it, wandered around for nearly forever, and fought the snake thing._**

            "But it didn't take us long to get out."  Kagome said.

            "That's because Sess and I had already found out how to get to you guys; but it was slow going until we knew what we had to go through and watch out for."  Destiny replied.

            "Like a hundred foot drop?"  Sesshoumaru asked dryly and Destiny scowled mockingly at him.

            "Maybe."  She drawled impishly.

            **_Come on sibs.  We need to be getting back to the inn._**  Shad said and nudged Destiny and Kurama forward a bit.

            "Impatient aren't you?"  Kurama asked.

            **_To leave this place?  Beyond a shadow of a doubt._**  He answered with a bit of a growl.

            "But where do we go after that?"  Kagome asked.

            Shad started to answer but was stopped by a loud, deep-throated call that, oddly enough, was pleasing to hear.  Destiny and Shad both froze at the sound and then another call joined the first one.  The two Learians looked at one another and exchanged a pair of grins that could only be described as wickedly mischievous and they both threw their heads back and to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's shock, they both let out howls that would put any normal wolf to shame.  A deep musical call was the answer.

            "Kurama!"  Destiny exclaimed and then jumped straight into Learian as she all but danced in place; Shad doing the same beside her as they both bombarded the silver kitsune.  After a full minute of trying to listen to both of them he started to laugh, a sexy deep baritone that would have melted most woman's hearts in an instant, and waved them off.  Destiny jumped into his arms, kissed him, jumped right back out, hugged Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome, and then she and Shad took off into the woods.

            "What in the hell is wrong with them?"  Inuyasha demanded worriedly.

            "That,"  Kurama began as he got his laughter under control, "was their heart-father, the King of the Dragon Clan himself."  He answered.

            "Why is he here?"  Sesshoumaru demanded, distrustful of any dragons, because of the one who killed his father.

            "Silvon comes and goes as he pleases or if Shad and Destiny are in danger.  I suspect his reason for coming this time is because he is curious about what they have been doing and about all of you."

            "Why would he be interested in us?"  Kagome wanted to know.

            "Because you travel with his daughter.  Don't worry, you'll be meeting him soon enough."  Kurama warned them.

            Kurama was very right.  Shortly after they arrived back at the village Destiny and Shad, in his human form, entered the village with two men.  Even from a distance the men were strange looking.  They were both tall and muscular looking, although neither were as tall as Sesshoumaru, but that was were their similarities ended.  The taller of the two had hair the color of a metallic red, and eyes that were a deep ruby red in color but instead of pupils, he had black vertical slits.  The other had metallic blonde hair and eyes as green as leaves with the same black vertical slits as the other had.

            "What are they?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Wait.  Destiny and Shad will present them."  Kurama answered quietly.

            Sesshoumaru nodded but both he and Inuyasha stood a little straighter.  Both recognized the same powerful and confidence that the man had, the same confidence that their father, Tsuyoi, had while he had lived.  Destiny and Shad both walked on either side of the red haired man while the blonde haired man followed two steps behind and stood to the right of the red haired man.  "Well done pups."  Kurama murmured to them; proud that they would be meeting them as brothers united instead of squabbling children.

            "Ah Kurama, it is good to see you again."  Said the red haired man as he reached out his hand to the taller kitsune.

            "And you as well, Majesty."  He answered formally and clasped Silvon's hand in his own.

            "Formality at this late date?  I must admit to be surprised; especially since my heart-daughter decided that you would make a compatible mate."

            **_Here we go again._**  Shad moaned in despair.

            "Alright you three."  Destiny warned and smiled at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hadn't joined them yet since they gone back to sleep and none of them had the heart to wake them yet.  "Heart-father, Elder Coliath, I would like to present to you Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.  Sesshoumaru, I would like to present to you King Silvon of the Dragon Clan and Elder Coliath, Second in command."  She said formally and the two royal members gave the other thoughtful nods of acknowledgement.

            **_So prettily done Destiny._**  Shad teased as he grinned at all of them.  **_Heart-father, Elder Coliath, this is Inuyasha and his soon to be, when she at least graduates high school, mate, Kagome._**

            "Shadow."  Kurama said sternly when Kagome and Inuyasha both started to blush.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you both."  Silvon said with a grin and even Coliath smiled at the two embarrassed young people.  

            By then Destiny had made her to stand beside Kurama and he put his arm around her waist and tucked her in against his side.  Silvon eyes took all of this in and he shook his head in mock despair.  "When are you two ever going to start acting like a modest couple?"  He asked.

            **_Probably when he makes an honest woman out of her.  Until then they're living in sin with their son._**  Shad answered for them, a perfectly innocent look upon his face.

            "WHAT?!"  Silvon and Coliath yelled as one.  That was the first time Inuyasha and the others saw Shad laugh so hard that he actually had to kneel on the ground while attempting to explain, and of course, purposely failed in doing so.  And it was the dawning of a long, new day.

            "My hearing is never going to be the same again."  Inuyasha later complained to Kagome after they snuck off to get away from the ruckus caused by Shad.  For some insane reason the wolf's main purpose in life, now that everyone was safe, seemed to be focused mainly on torturing his heart-father with half true and half made up stories.  The result was often chaotic.  But by now Silvon and Coliath had met all the members of the group and Shippo's adoption had been explained to him as well.  

            "I know what you mean."  Kagome replied as she laid down on the grass beside him and stared up at the clouds.  "We're changing aren't we Inuyasha?"  She asked.

            Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he thought about her question.  It was true, they had been changing.  Ever since Kurama, Destiny, and Shad had suddenly been thrown into their lives they'd been maturing under their guidance.  "I guess so.  It's almost like we're all being trained to become the best we can be but with the morals and mind set to match."

            "I know.  Destiny is like the mother and older sister figure.  Kurama is, well Kurama; and Shad is like the crazy, wild, and fun brother."  She said and giggled a bit.

            Inuyasha grinned and rolled over onto his side so that he could look at her.  Kagome looked so peaceful just then; her eyes were closed and her entire body was relaxed.  Then she opened her storm colored eyes and looked over at him and smiled.  Her smiles were always so full of warmth and acceptance that he always felt a little pull on his heart when he saw them.  "You're beautiful."  He said and reached out his hand to touch her cheek gently.  Her smile grew even more loving as she leaned into his gentle caress.

            "So are you.  I remember that the first time I was I thought you looked so peaceful and handsome there; but, sad too…"

            "And you couldn't resist my ears right?"  He teased, knowing how much she loved to play with his ears.

            "Of course not!"  She joked and reached up to gently scratch behind one of his ears.  A gentle purring startled her so much that she almost jerked her hand back.  "You purr."  She said in amazement.

            "Only when I'm happy."  He replied and slowly bent down to brush his lips against hers, delicately tasting her soft skin.  Kagome's hand slowly drifted from scratching his ear to the back of his neck, unconsciously trying to bring him closer.  With a smile of pure male satisfaction, he nipped carefully at her lips and let out a surprised yip when she bit back at him.  

            "You're not the only one who has teeth."  She said teasingly.

            "Maybe.  But mine are lots sharper."  

            "I'm not afraid of you."  She said in playful defiance.

            "Oh but you should be."  He whispered as his hands trailed down her sides.  "Because I know where to tickle you."  He added and began to tickle her without mercy.  After a surprised yelp, Kagome desperately tried to wiggle out of his arms, but failing that, she turned the tables and started to tickle him.

            "Hey!"  He protested as he started to laugh helplessly.

            "What goes around comes around, Inuyasha."  She teased.  When they finally stopped, Kagome laid her head down on Inuyasha's chest and listened to his heart beat in exhausted contentment.  Inuyasha wasn't tired but then he had more energy than she did, what with her being human and all.

            "My Kagome."  He said quietly and she hugged him.

            "Your Kagome."  She agreed softly and then added, "my Inuyasha."

            He chuckled and held her even tighter in his arms.  "Always."

            Back in the village Shad was playing with Shippo and Destiny while Silvon talked with Kurama when he suddenly looked up when the wind began to blow.  **_Think we should check on the kids?_**  He asked, sniffing the air delicately.  Destiny tossed the ball to Shippo and closed her eyes for a moment as she sought out the two familiar auras.  

            "No.  She answered just in time to see Shippo toss the ball to shad and Shad tossed the ball to her.  She caught it and continued the pattern before answering.  "They're fine.  Just holding one another."  She said reassuringly.

            "Mama, are you talking about Inuyasha and Kagome?"  Shippo asked curiously.

            Destiny grinned and nodded but held a finger to her lips in a secretive way.  "Yes, but let's not tell them."  She half whispered and he grinned back at her, thoroughly enjoying sharing a secret with his new mother and uncle.

            "Okay."  He agreed.

            "You two are still almost as bad as you were when the Clan adopted you."  Coliath told them with a wry smile.  The two Learians both looked at him in mock hurt.

            **_Not hardly!_**  Shad said haughtily and he stood up straight.  **_Our tastes have become more refined._**  He added.

            "Yes, instead of just teasing the Clan, we tease however."  Destiny said impishly.

            "We're doomed."  Coliath moaned seriously.  Shippo, Destiny, and Shad all glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.  For right now, life was good indeed.

Shad - Aren't I a wonderful actor? 

**S.D. – Do you want an honest answer or do you want me to lie?**

**Shad - Lie.**

**S.D. – Then yes, you're very talented.**

**Shad – *growls*  **

**S.D. – Cheer up fuzz ball.  I'm sure you'll get better.  Now then, on to the reviewers!  To my anonymous reviewer, I wasn't offended when you suggested that Shad and I get together, surprised, but not offended.  Yeah, I'm watching Inuyasha every Saturday night, aren't I special?**

**Shad – Nope, but next up is Aisuru!  Alright you reviewed just for me.  *smirks at S.D.*  I feel so special.**

**S.D. – And here we go again with the ego…Next is niasdreams.**

**Shad – Hey!  I get to do this one.**

**S.D. – All right all right.  Calm down hairball.**

**Shad - Ha ha ha ha!  I get my way!  Now then, Niasdreams, you want a lemon chapter?  Ummm…  Keep working on S.D. maybe she'll humor ya.  As for me thanks for reviewing!  *looks over at S.D. and smirks*  They like me more than you.**

**S.D. – *grins*  Are you sure?  After all, who's writing this?**

**Shad - Good point.**

**S.D. – Laura-chan, I'm really not sure if I'll write a lemon for this or not.  Depends on you guys and if I can.**

**Shad - Ash-chan, I'm glad that you like Kurama and Destiny and Shippo as a family but what about me?  I'm the uncle?!**

**S.D. – You're not important anymore.**

**Shad – Aww man!  Thanks for reviewing!**

**S.D. – Next is Shahrezad1, thanks for the review!  I'm glad that you like having Kurama in this story.  (I wasn't sure how readers would take to that but I'm glad everyone approves!)**

**Shad – Felix the Phoenix, hey you're cool!  You think I'm great and you reviewed twice just to say how great this fic is.  *grins*  Cooool….**

**S.D. - And the ego grows…  Twin Star of Suzaku, wow you're violent.  But the snake got sliced and diced pretty well eh?  Thanks for keeping with this story for so long!**

**Shad - Hey Aisuru!  You reviewed twice too.  How come I didn't notice before?**

**S.D. – Because you're an idiot?**

**Shad – You're just jealous that I don't have to go to school.**

**S.D. – Yeah, you're right. **

**Shad - As for what could be better…  Food!  Lots of food!**

**S.D. - *looks at Shad worriedly*  Oookay…  Someone's gone off the deep end…  Liinatu, I tried to e-mail you but my e-mail was bounced back so if you have any questions about Learians try e-mailing me at slayer_destiny@yahoo.com or AOL instant messaging.  My user name is silvdstny.  As for Mikarei, I'm sure Destiny could find a use for her.  I'll talk to you later about that though.**

**Shad - SakuraKinomotoM, hey cool name.  Real long.  Thanks for reviewing and for being on MY side!  *looks over at S.D.*  Unlike someone else I know…**

**S.D. – Poor baby, you're just so mistreated aren't you?**

**Shad - Yes.**

**S.D. - *rolls eyes*  Hannah-Grey, thanks for reviewing and as for the love interests, well…  They develop as they develop.**

**Shad – Except mine!  But anyway, next is Slice.  Hey again and yes, feel sorry for me!  I'm abused!**

**S.D. – I wish you were.  Maybe you wouldn't talk so much.**

**Shad - Hey!**

**S.D. – Hi.**

**Shad – Smart aleck.**

**S.D. – What'd you expect?  Last up is mizustarangel, it's been a long time since Return of the Forgotten eh?  Well I hope you like this new story too!  All right, I am writing another story called 'Always Doesn't Last Forever.'  No this isn't an advertisement to try to get anyone to read it I just wanted everyone to know that it will not affect how much I update this story.  (Only my schoolwork does that)  So don't worry.**

**Shad - And as always, thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to leave more!**

**S.D. – What he said.  Adios!**


	17. Anger of Betrayal

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 17:  Anger of Betrayal 

            They left the village that very same day, right after Kagome and Inuyasha returned.  In the beginning, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were uncomfortable with the thought of traveling with two dragons; after all one had killed their father, but the two seemed so unthreatening that they soon began to relax.  Destiny and Kurama exchanged knowing glances while she and Shad managed to keep up a light-hearted conversation that included everyone.

            **_So where are we going now?_**  Shad asked.

            "Back to Kaede's village."  Kagome answered.

            **_Oh…  Why?  I thought we were supposed to be uh, shard hunting?  _**He replied.

            "Are you eager to continue on with the quest Shad?"  Miroku asked.

            Shad chuckled lightly and shook his head.  **_I am impatient Miroku.  I have never like long missions, too many things can go wrong._**

            "Why would you say that Shadow?"  Silvon asked.

            Kurama, Shad, and Destiny all glanced at each other briefly and stopped walking.  Unlike the others they were well aware that while Destiny and Shad were on a mission the Dragon Clan never interfered unless they were fighting or if something really important came up and they needed to know.  "Heart-father, what is going on?  It's not that we're not happy to see you, but why are you here?"  Destiny asked bluntly.

            Coliath and Silvon looked on one another and the younger one looked at his king and said, "It's not my fault they're smart enough to see through you."

            Silvon sighed and shook his head.  "Everyone might as well get comfortable.  This is probably going to take awhile to explain."

            The three frowned at this but waited until everyone was settled down before seating themselves on the ground.  Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting beside each other just as Miroku and Sango were.  Kurama had pulled Destiny into his lap and held her in his embrace while she held Shippo in her arms.  Shad sat to the right of them and Sesshoumaru to the left.  The two dragons sat across from them, waiting patiently.

            Silvon wanted to sigh again but didn't.  He should have realized that his heart-children would have sensed that something was wrong.  In truth, he was actually surprised that they had waited until they'd all left the village before asking questions.  Still, he wanted to protect them from all the sorrow that they would have to face and was angry that he could not.  According to the ancient prophecy that his Clan had guarded for centuries, Destiny and Shad were the last Guardians, the last full-blooded Learians the universe would ever see.  Forever claimed by fate, and bound by the prophecy that had decreed their birth.  But… they had accepted their fate and the duties that went along with it, and as long as Silvon lived he would ensure the Dragon Clan's support for the two young Learians and their mates.

            "Father?"  Destiny called softly, snapping him away from his thoughts.

            "Oh, yes.  My apologies young ones."  He said a bit absently before directing his full attention to them.  "I'm sure that you are fully aware that no one should be able to summon you unless their family has a oath from one of you previous ancestors or you yourselves."

            **_Yes of course._**  Shad murmured.

            "But the mortal that summoned us here had no such oaths."  Destiny stated.

            **_We would have known him if he had.  The mortal summoned us with a scroll that was made to bind us to him and serve as his minions or something._**  He smirked arrogantly then and tossed his head a bit.  **_That might not have been so bad if the scroll hadn't been so corny.  I was quite insulted._**  He added, causing grins to appear on all their faces.  Well, all but Silvon and Coliath anyway.

            "This is serious Shadow.  We… we have a traitor in our midst."

            "What!"

            **_What!_**  They exclaimed as one.  They knew there had been a traitor somewhere, but for Silvon to tell them such could only mean one thing.  It was someone they trusted indefinitely, a member of the Dragon Clan.

            "Do you know who it is?"  Destiny demanded and Kurama could feel her entire body tense.

            "Not yet."  Coliath answered and leaned forward a bit to look both her and Shadow in the eye.  "You two must be cautious and on your guard.  Protect those with you with utmost care, I can almost guarantee that the one who hunts you will try to use them, and most importantly, always watch your back."  He warned seriously.

            "That's what I'm for."  Kurama said icily, he was anything but happy with Silvon's news.  The Dragon Clan was both powerful and intelligent, and the fact that one had turned against their own adopted children made him want to snarl in anger, but he didn't.

            **_Do they want us dead or as slaves?_**  Shadow asked, his voice completely devoid of any emotion.

            "We believe dead."  Silvon answered.

            **_Well at least that's a switch._**  He said sarcastically.

            "Wait a minute.  Why does everyone want Destiny and Shad so bad?"  Inuyasha wanted to know.

            "You didn't tell them?"  Silvon asked his heart-children sharply.

            **_The 'prophecy' is a blah point in our lives Father.  It doesn't particularly matter to us, so no.  We did not explain or tell any of it._**

            "How can you say such disrespectful things?!"  Silvon growled.  "Twas that very prophecy which decreed and decided your birth!"

            **_Funny.  I thought that was left up to my parents._**  He retorted angrily.

            "What prophecy?"  Sango cut in and Silvon's attention shifted gratefully to her.

            "It is written upon an ancient tablet that when the blood of the Learians is dwindling and the Forgotten Guardians begin to fade from memory, then two will be born as the last pure blooded Learians.  Also, are they to be the last of the Forgotten Guardians, born with a beauty that will enthrall all races, voices to make the angels weep, and power of such magnitude that none would be able to withstand them.  Yet, never will they truly be free.  Forever bound to fate's bidding will they be; destined to help those in need, they will stand for justice and truth."

            "Of course beauty is in the eye of the beholder so you can exclude the beauty part."  Destiny commented.

            **_And make a note that what you heard was just a part of the so called 'prophecy' the rest contains warnings and foreshadowing's that makes less sense than someone speaking gibberish._**

            "Shadow!  How can you be so callous of your birthright?"  Coliath demanded hotly.

            But now both Destiny and Shadow were getting riled up.  Neither of them believed that a prophecy would dictate the rest of their lives, each person was in charge of their own life and their own actions.  Just because someone had known they would be born did not mean that their future was written in stone.

            "You have been given everything anyone could ever want!  Power beyond imagination and-"  Coliath continued to rail but Shadow interrupted him.

            **_BUT AT WHAT PRICE?!_**  He raged while leaping to his feet, his voice ringing through their minds.  **_Our childhood?  Our freedom?_**  He continued and his emerald eyes began to glow with an unnatural light.  **_I have been a slave once Coliath.  Never again!  Never will we be chained as such again!  Be those chains made of steel or stone words they will never bind us again!_**

            Everyone was watching Shadow now.  Never had anyone, with the exception of Destiny, seen him so terribly angry.  In truth, he looked terrifying but he wasn't angry because of what Coliath and Silvon were saying about the prophecy.  He'd heard that from them for what seemed like forever and could ignore it quite easily; no, it was the fact that their new family was in danger that caused his anger.  And the fact that one of the Clan would hate them so much tore at his soul, and though it shamed him, he lashed out.

            "Enough."  Destiny said softly but clearly and stood up from Kurama's embrace and handed Shippo to him before she went to her heart-brother.  She understood his anger and placed her hand on his back to let him know silently that she was there.  "Father, please.  Give us time to come to grips with what you've told us."

            "You're asking me to leave heart-daughter?"  Asked the Dragon King softly.

            "For now milord."

            "As you wish then daughter."  He answered regretfully as he and Coliath began to glow.  "I love you both…"  He called out just before they disappeared.

            For one long moment all was silent and then Inuyasha demanded quite loudly, "What the hell is going on?!"

            And for absolutely no reason at all, his outburst made Shadow feel much better and the glow faded from his eyes.  However, now that he was paying attention he could sense that he had made Shippo, Kagome, and Sango afraid of him.  Even Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were watching him warily.

            **_Destiny?_**  He asked privately, silently asking for her to explain.

            She nodded and looked over at Inuyasha and smiled wryly.  "It's alright Inuyasha.  Silvon and Coliath were just delivering a bit of information to help us in your quest."  She said soothingly.

            "Right.  And why did _he_ suddenly go ballistic?"  He asked carefully, not wanting to insult the Learian and have his temper to deal with.

            Destiny sighed and looked away for a moment and when she looked back at them her eyes held a sorrowful look about them.  "Betrayal is hard for us to deal with Inuyasha.  Centuries ago we destroyed our world and our people to save other lives.  The Dragon Clan were the ones who came to our aide then and helped us make it through such a painful time.  Ever since they've had our absolute trust and loyalty and now… now we must be suspicious of those who first treated us as members of a family.  But more importantly is the threat that was made against all of you."  She stopped for a moment to let her words seep in and looked all of them in the eye.  "We are fiercely protective of those we claim as family, and I think all of you have heard us call you either sibs, brother, sister, or son."  She said this last bit to Shippo and smiled at him before returning her gaze to the adults.  "Don't for a moment believe we take that lightly.  Blood tie or not, to us you all are a part of our family.  To threaten one of you is to threaten us."

            "Why?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Why what, Sess?"  Destiny asked.

            "Why do you care what happens to any of us?  Why should family ties matter?"

            "Because that is what family is Sesshoumaru.  They're the ones who'll always be there to catch you when you fall, help you when you need it, and aide you when you have battles to fight."  She answered and held her hands out to Shippo.  Immediately he jumped into her arms and snuggled against her.  "Even this little one knows that."  She said and rubbed Shippo's back tenderly.  "Shouldn't we be going?"  She asked and smiled at all of them.

            Later on, when afternoon rolled around the group of travelers was much quieter.  Destiny was asleep in Kurama's arms and the silver kitsune appeared to be lost in his own thoughts, as did everyone else.  Inuyasha was still going over what Destiny had said earlier about all of them being a family and what family meant.  He and Sesshoumaru were brothers, by blood, and yet they'd always fought.  _Why?_  Inuyasha wondered to himself.

            He couldn't remember why they'd become enemies.  They hadn't always been… when he'd been a child he would often follow after his older brother when he got the chance.  _I think it all began with the Tetsusaiga, after all, it is the sword that can kill a hundred youkai with one swipe but… why would Sesshoumaru need such a sword?  He does fine on his own…_

***~*~*~*~*~*  Flashback *~*~*~*~*~***

            "I do not hate you."  Sesshoumaru said.

            "Then why have you tried to kill me so many times for the Tetsusaiga?"  Inuyasha asked pointedly.

            "To challenge you so that you would not grow weak; I cannot have a little brother who would not live up to the great name of our father."

***~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~***

            Maybe they could actually learn to be brothers.  They hadn't fought at all after the initial merging of the two groups.  Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye at Destiny and Shad and frowned.  It was because of those two that he was thinking such thoughts.  Still, he'd rather fight with Sesshoumaru as opposed to fighting against him.  Unless he was just bored of course.

            "Penny for your thoughts?"  Kagome teased.

            "What's a penny?"  He asked her curiously.

            "Oh I forgot that you wouldn't know.  It's a type of money back in my time."  She explained.

            "Ah."  He said and almost smiled at the perplexed look that flitted across her face.  He slowed his pace a bit and waited until the others were ahead and stopped Kagome by placing a hand on her shoulder.  "I was just thinking about a few things."  He explained and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

            **_Come on pup!  Wait till later!_**  Shad said privately to him, his mind voice teasing.

            Inuyasha seriously considered ignoring the Learian but in the end he did as he was bidden.  Mostly anyway, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and kept it there.  He liked having Kagome by his side, her scent and presence were very soothing.

            Almost an hour later Shad was calling to Sesshoumaru to find a place to make camp.

            "So soon?"  He asked, puzzled.

            **_Yes.  I got little sleep last night and I'm tired._**  Shad answered and looked right at the youkai while he told the outrageous lie.

            _Why would he… of course!  The humans._  Sesshoumaru realized that Shad was watching out for the humans in their group.  Now that he was paying attention as well, he could see that they were all tired.

            "A good idea."  Kurama added after glancing at Sango and Miroku.  And that was that.  Five minutes later Kurama and Shad were setting up camp.  In another five Sango and Miroku had each crawled into their blankets and were fast asleep.  Kagome wasn't far behind them and Shippo cuddled up with her that night.

            **_And all the littlings are getting some well-deserved rest.  The bad side, I'm hungry.  _**

            "No you're not."  Kurama said and carefully lifted Destiny into his arms.

            **_You're right but I have to complain about something._**  He replied and laid down, it was but six in the evening and he was used to eating at night, shortly after Destiny woke.

            "Who do you think betrayed you?"  Inuyasha asked after a moment.  

            Shad sighed and shook his head.  **_I do not know.  I never in a million lifetimes would have guessed that one of the Dragon Clan would seek our deaths.  I only hope that the traitor acted alone, or that Silvon's information is wrong._**

            "But why would they turn?"  Kurama murmured, more to himself than to the others.

            "This makes no sense."  Inuyasha grumbled.

            **_I agree with you pup but such is our fate I guess._**

            "I thought you didn't believe in that."  Sesshoumaru pointed out.

            **_Oh I believe that fate has a plan for all of us.  I don't believe that every action we do is because someone decided that's what we'd do._**  Shad answered and grinned at the two inu-youkai.  **_But then you know this as well don't you Sesshoumaru?  After all, you probably believed that it was your mission in life to be alone but what now?  Do you still desire the loneliness of the wind to the laughter of your comrades?  Do you still wish that you were fighting your brother?_**

            "No."  Answered the youkai a bit coolly but truthfully.

            Shad nodded his approval and looked over at Kurama.  **_Don't forget Destiny's birthday._**  He warned and settled down to take a nap, whatever happened next would be done without him.

            "He likes to ask questions and give half answers doesn't he?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Unfortunately yes.  But it would be hard to find a truer friend."

            For a moment they were all silent and Inuyasha looked up at the sky.  "So what do you think we should do now?"  He asked.

            "Isn't it time to let your Clan know that you are brothers once again?"  Kurama asked Sesshoumaru.

            "Inu-youkai do not have Clans, we are packs."  Sesshoumaru corrected absently as he turned the thought over in his mind.

            "Wait a minute!  What are you saying?"  Inuyasha demanded.

            "I'm telling you what I think you should do now.  Let it be known that you and Sesshoumaru now see yourselves as family and resume your place in your pack."  Kurama answered.

            "But… are we brothers?"  Inuyasha asked quietly, seriously, and looked over to Sesshoumaru.

            Sesshoumaru heard all of the unasked questions and the unsaid hope in those four words.  Was he ready?  Was Inuyasha ready?  Could they finally put aside their differences and move on?  _Yes.  They could._  He decided and his eyes locked with Inuyasha's as he answered, "Yes."

            Inuyasha nodded gruffly to his brother in acknowledgement and then he looked away.

            Kurama hid his smile and settled more comfortably against the tree he'd been leaning on.  _Well-done pups._  He praised silently.  They were learning, and the next steps they took would be their own.

            Far away, a figure looked into a mirror and smiled evilly into the image he saw.  What he saw was power; power and glory that would soon be his.  As a laugh escaped his throat the minions around him looked up fearfully as they heard their master's laugh.

            "Ku ku ku ku ku ku…"

Shad – I don't like the way you're going with this. 

**S.D. - *leans back and stretches*  And why's that?**

**Shad - Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands, that means snobby social meetings doesn't it.**

**S.D. – Aren't you the bright one?  *smiles evilly***

**Shad - No way!  I refuse to play the 'royal prince'!**

**S.D. – Well if you can't handle it…**

**Shad - What!**

**S.D. – You heard me.  If you can't handle it I could always set you up on a date of some kind and get you off the hook.**

**Shad – *scowls*  That's like jumping out of the pot and into the fire.**

**S.D. – Each to their own fuzz ball.  Now for the reasons why it has taken me forever to update.  Well to make it short, sweet, and simple I had to replace the hard drive on my computer (this chick was not happy when I heard that) so I'm having to rewrite a lot of things that I lost.  *sighs*  Don't worry, I'll be updating regularly again.**

**Shad - Told you to save things to disks.**

**S.D. – Oh be quiet.**

**Shad - Touchy aren't we?  Now for my favorite part!  Thanking the reviewers!  Twin Star of Suzaku, I'm still you're favorite?  Good for me!  I'm cool!  smirks  I'm glad that you like mine and Destiny's heart-father (he's a lot of fun to play pranks on too!).**

**S.D. – You're such an egomaniac.  Next is Felix the Phoenix, I'm glad that you like my story so much!  As for Shad getting a "friend"…  *smiles wickedly and looks over at the wolf*  I can't think of anyone who'd put up with him.**

**Shad - Ha ha.  You're not funny.**

**S.D. – Truth hurts doesn't it?**

**Shad - Nope.  *grins*  Next up is Ash-chan, I remind you of your brother?  Hey!  Someone has a personality like me!  Ha!  Take that S.D.!  Wait a minute, you think Shippo is cuter than me?**

**S.D. – *laughing*  Aww…  Poor baby.  He's having to suffer a blow to the ego.  (Finally)  Umm, next is AzureDagoness.  I'm an authoress, which is probably why fuzz ball and I argue so much but anyway…  It seems like everyone is wanting Shad to have a love interest.  *looks over at the scowling wolf*  I don't know what's going to happen in that department but we'll just have to see what comes along.  But don't worry, he won't be alone forever!  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shad - Hey!  I don't want to date yet!**

**S.D. – Oh hush.  I told you what happens, happens.  For now you don't have to worry.  Next on the list is Tori.  I'm glad you like my story so much!  I'm not going to ask what parts make you laugh since my friends usually do that when they come over to read what I've written.  (Poor babies, they hate reading things off the computer screen).  As for Shad being hilarious…  Well he is kinda funny looking…**

**Shad - Hey!**

**S.D. – Hi.**

**Shad – *growls*  I hate it when you do that.  Aisuru, hey it doesn't matter if you're married you can still have me!**

**S.D. - *hits him upside the head***

**Shad – Okay maybe not since that goes against ethics.  Oh well…  But hey!  I'm still the best!  Thanks for reviewing!**

**S.D. – Next is The Twilight Rose, don't worry I'm going to finish this fic.  As for turning this into a lemon or not…  Well, I'm not planning on it.  I see what you mean when you say that some fics can become a little messed up after a lemon's been inserted into it but don't worry.  I'm having enough trouble putting in all of my ideas without that extra burden!  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shad – Hey, you get to talk to Slice.  I get to eat the food!**

**S.D. - *shakes her head and turns her attention back to the reviewer*  I'll introduce the Dragon Clan, and bring them in more, as time progresses.  Silvon is very careful on how much he interferes with Destiny and Shad while they're in the middle of something.  Beginning or the end they're fair game but the middle is something to be cautious about.  However, they'll be showing up more soon so don't worry.**

**Shad - The next runner up is Keaira, who by the way thinks my family is cool.  *grins* And of course I agree a hundred percent.  I hope your story goes well and thanks for reviewing!**

**S.D. – Next is Jodie-chan.  Okay so you're saying you like Shad first and then my story?  *grins*  Just kidding.  Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Shad - And last but not least is Neko.  This is a great story isn't it?  I hope you'll continue to read it and thanks for reviewing!  As for me telling half-truths uh…  I'm innocent until proven guilty!**

**S.D. – Change that to guilty until proven innocent and you'll have it right.**

**Shad - Not uh!**

**S.D. - *smiles and shakes her head*  Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  Again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted.**

**Shad - Don't forget to review!  Please?!**


	18. Memories Do Have Power…

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 18:  Memories Do Have Power… 

*****  Warning!  This chapter, while it is not graphic, does deal with child abuse and rape.  Again I am going to remind readers that the rating on this story is PG-13!  Take that into consideration with this chapter.  No actual rape is committed; it is just mentioned in passing.  This is a chapter that needs to be ready though because it explains a great deal about Shad and Destiny's past and the ten years they spent as slaves to a man named Yin… *******

            _Betrayal…_

_            Twisted truths…_

_            Justice…_

_            Lies…_

_            You must judge…!_

_            Will another race fall…?_

_            Justice…!  Give us justice…!_

_            What will you choose Guardian…?_

            Destiny let out a soft cry as she yanked herself from her sleep and her quickly fading dream.  _Was it a dream or something yet to come?_  Destiny wondered as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  For once she didn't see Kurama or Shadow anywhere near and was a bit puzzled.  

            "They're sparring."  Miroku said from off to the side, instantly capturing her attention.

            "Lovely."  She replied with a yawn and stretched briefly before noticing the sad look on the monk's face.  "What is wrong?"  She asked after a moment.

            "I?  There's nothing wrong with me that a lovely woman couldn't fix."  He replied and pasted a bright smile unto his face.

            Destiny frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.  "You're a horrible liar, Miroku.  Care to try again?"  She stated calmly, ignoring the astonished look that sprang to his face.

            "How did you know?!"  He demanded.

            "Miroku, I'm not an idiot.  Besides, you're not that hard to read."  She answered blithely, causing Miroku to glare at her angrily.  She merely grinned back at him as if to say, 'that's the best you've got?'.  After a few tense moments he leaned back and looked at her thoughtfully.

            "How did you and your brother ever survive each other?"  He asked.

            "We always told each other the truth."  She answered instantly, causing him to grimace before he looked over at Sango.  A slow, thoughtful smile made it's way across Destiny's face then before turning into a satisfied grin.  "You know," she said slowly.  "You could always just tell her the truth about how you feel."

            "What?"  Miroku yelped, looking at Sango hastily to make sure that she was still asleep.

            "Think about it.  One day someone will see Sango for the wonderful person that she really is.  The question that you should be concerned is, if you don't get to her first and tell her your _real_ feelings and _earn_ her trust and affections, then who is?"  When he didn't answer Destiny decided her work was done and left to go find Kurama, her brother, and the two pups she'd adopted as brothers.

            "Come on pup.  Get me."  Destiny taunted and spun neatly around Sesshoumaru.  It was the next morning and thanks to a few taunts from Shad they were both enjoying a playful sparring.  They both used their own weapons and everyone had gathered around to watch the two expert swordsmen battle.  Both were fast but Sesshoumaru was stronger; however, Destiny was faster.  Sesshoumaru had years of experience behind him but then, so did Destiny.

            Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and used his superior strength to bear down on her, forcing Destiny to retreat.  **_What are you a woman?  Fight!_**  Shad yelled at his sister.  Destiny leaped back from Sesshoumaru and used some of her precious time to glare at her brother before returning her attention to the attacking youkai.  This time she used his own strength against him and knocked his sword from his hand.  She made a grave miscalculation when she thought he'd go after his sword, instead Sesshoumaru used his own magic and summoned forth his glowing green whip.  And became one on the most serious mistakes that he would make in his life.

            It was the first day that Sesshoumaru would ever know true terror, and it was then that the others saw a side of Destiny that very few had seen, and lived to tell about.  As soon as Sesshoumaru brought out the whip her eyes focused on it and all play went out of her stance as an intense hate filled her eyes as they took in the threat.  A low growl came from her throat as her eyes and the silver star on her forehead began to glow before she shifted out of her defensive stance and for the first time went on the offensive, attacking Sesshoumaru ruthlessly.

            The others had no way of knowing that the Destiny in front of them was not the one they all knew.  She was Death's Angel once again, but while she'd been calm and in control before she was hatred driven and deadly intent upon destroying that whip, and the one who held it…  For it wasn't Sesshoumaru that she suddenly hated but the whip that dragged up horrible, painful memories that threw her into the past.

            **_Damn!_**  Shad growled.  He'd forgotten, and underestimated, the depth of Destiny's hatred for whips.  **_Kurama, we've got to stop her before she kills him!_**  Shad shouted in mind-speech; knowing all too well the memories that Destiny was experiencing…

*~*~*~*~*~*  Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

            A ten-year-old Destiny stood impassively over the huge mortal she'd just been forced to slay.  Her eyes held no pity as she gazed at the mortal.  If he had been able he would have knocked her unconscious, raped, and then killed her in the most painful way possible.  She'd killed him as swiftly and painlessly as she could; however, such actions would now cause her to be punished.

            How very right she was.

            A few moments later, the young Learian was gabbed roughly and thrown against the wall by mortals twice her size.  She didn't cry out though, only glared at them beneath her lowered eyelids.  They were afraid of her, those cold-hearted mortals; and what they feared they hated.  But that was fine with her, she hated them too.  "You little bitch!"  Snarled her so-called master, Yin.  "Don't you know how to do anything right!?"  He continued to berate her.

            "Apparently not."  She answered coldly and he yanked her around, grabbed her by her delicate jawbones and squeezed the bones cruelly as he sneered into her eyes.  Eyes that made a mockery of her young age, they were the eyes of one who'd never been a child, of one who'd suffered too long but refused to be broken.

_You can't take me… Yeah!_

_Gotta fight another fight.  I gotta run another night._

_I get it up, check it out.  I'm on my way and it don't feel right._

_I've got to get me back.  I can't be beat and that's a fact._

_It's okay, I'll find a way.  Ain't gonna take me down. No way!_

_Yeah…_

_Don't touch a thing till you know what's inside it!_

_Don't push me I'll fight it!_

_Never gonna give in!  Never gonna give it up, no!_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it._

_You can't come, uninvited!_

_Never gonna give in!  Never gonna give it up, no!_

_You can't take me, I'm free…_

"You'll regret that little girl!"  He snarled and struck her across her face, cutting her lip open with his rings.  "Bind her to the wall!"  He ordered and the men turned her back around and stripped her of her clothes before chaining her to wall with manacles on her wrists and ankles.  Destiny didn't struggle or protest, which infuriated Yin even more.  This girl had been in his possession since she was younger than four and he had yet to break her.

Once she was secured, he unfurled the whip that was constantly at his side and looked at the poison barbed leather lovingly before sending it towards the already scarred back that belonged to the young girl with the woman's eyes.

_Why did  it all go wrong?  I wanna know what's going on._

_What's this, holding me?  I'm not where I'm supposed to be._

_I gotta fight another fight!  I gotta fight with all my might._

_I'm getting out, so check it out.  You're in my way, yeah you better watch out!_

_Yeah!  Come on!_

_Don't touch a thing till you know what's inside it!_

_Don't push me I'll fight it!_

_Never gonna give in!  Never gonna give it up, no!_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it._

_You can't come, uninvited!_

_Never gonna give in!  Never gonna give it up, no!_

_You can't take me.  I'm free!_

_Oh yeah!  I'm free!_

After what seemed like an eternity, Yin's arm finally tired and after one last lashing he lowered his arm.  "Whew.  I'm tired."  He said wearily and wiped his face free of the sweat that had formed from his exertions.  He looked at the girl hatefully and studied her.  Her blood ran down her back and had a large pool of red blood at her feet.  In fact, her entire backside was covered with her blood, yet she had never cried out and refused to faint.  "Worthless bitch."  He snarled again, his temper beginning to boil.  "Omar!  I want you to take over disciplining our 'guest.'"  He commanded one of his men and went inside to eat his supper.

"With pleasure sir."  Omar answered as he took over his leaders place.

By nightfall, Destiny's body was little more than a bloody mess of bruises and sliced flesh that raged with fever.  Yet even as she prayed for death, the desire for revenge burned even more brightly in her heart.  As did her hatred for the cruel whip…

*~*~*~*~*~*  End Flashback  *~*~*~*~*~*

            Shadow and Kurama both raced towards Destiny and Sesshoumaru, both intent on saving his life and stopping her.  Thanks to his own skills and speed, he's managed to scrape by so far but Destiny was a Learian, and if the weakest of their people had enough power to destroy planets then the strongest would eventually wear down even the Lord of the Western Lands.  Sesshoumaru already suffered from many wounds inflicted upon his body and had tried to defend himself with his whip but had only enraged her more.

            **_Cease using the whip!_**  Shad yelled at him again and again but Sesshoumaru was fighting for his life and paid the Learian Wolf no attention.  **_Sesshoumaru!  If you want to live you will stop using that whip!_**  Shad growled into his mind.  Again he was ignored, or at least he was until Sesshoumaru dropped the whip and grabbed his sword in the same, fluid motion; managing to strike Destiny as well.  **_No!_**  Shad screamed but it was too late.  Years of training had turned both him and Destiny into warriors of the highest caliber and their reflexes were incredibly fast.  They could only watch in horror as Destiny's sword slid into Sesshoumaru's stomach.  A fatal death wound…

            Kurama and Shad finally reached them and Kurama pulled Destiny away from both her sword and Sesshoumaru.  She elbowed him wildly and he forced her onto the ground and covered her small body to the ground, pining her.  "Destiny!"  He yelled, trying to break through to her.  For a moment her eyes flickered as she met his but that brief flicker of recognition faded and distrust filled her eyes once again, mixed with a rapidly fading hatred.

            "I know you not."  She stated clearly, angrily, yet in a way, honestly.

            Kurama felt more pain in that moment when she denied him then in any other moment in his life.  "How can you not know me?"  He whispered quietly, his voice nearly vibrating with pain.

            Destiny watched him with the eyes of the ten-year-old she had once been and felt a slight pang of empathy with the mortal her heart and soul knew and recognized but she knew him not.  She wanted to ask him who he was but knew that she couldn't.  Still something made her want to reach out to this mortal.  "Get off of me!"  She growled instead and struggled underneath him.

            **_Destiny._**  Shad spoke privately to her in a soft voice.  She still continued to fight and growl.

            **_Heart-sister, come back to us._**  He pleaded and her eyes closed and her struggles started to calm.

            **_ Lireeh-tione, come back to us.  To me._**  He begged again and touched his muzzle gently to her face.  When she opened her eyes again, it was the Destiny they all knew but there were still shadows in her eyes that even now were fading.

            "What have I done?"  Destiny asked in an anguished filled whisper.

            **_It was the whip._**  Shad answered.

            Destiny took a deep breath and placed her hands on Kurama's face and pulled him down to her.  "I'm sorry heart-mate.  I would never purposely deny you."  She apologized, desperately trying to soothe the pain she had caused in his heart.

            By then, Inuyasha and the others reached them and Inuyasha fell to his knees beside Sesshoumaru.  "Brother…"  He said softly, causing his brother's eyes to open.  What an ironic sense of humor fate had; they'd only started to begin their lives as brothers and now one lay dieing.

            "Inu… take care… Rin."  Sesshoumaru struggled to say.

            **_Destiny!_**  Shad yelled.

            Kurama let her up then and she hastily stood up and made her way to where Sesshoumaru lay.  "Get back!"  Inuyasha snarled as she came closer.  Destiny flinched visibly but kept approaching.

            **_Stand down pup, and be a witness to a gift older than your ancestors._**  Shad warned and they backed up from Sesshoumaru as she knelt down beside him.  

            "Forgive me, brother."  Destiny whispered as she took Sesshoumaru's hand in her own.

            "Nothing… to forgive.  Understand…"  He breathed.

            "There is much to forgive, and even more to overcome."  She answered and placed his hand over her heart and moved her free hand over his.  Destiny closed her eyes then and began to softly hum.  Shortly afterwards the silver star on her brow began to glow, then her body.  Destiny leaned over after a moment longer and touched her lips to Sesshoumaru's and the blue glow intensified until it covered them both.

            **_Heart beats with heart.  Breath gives life.  Heal and be made whole._**  Shad murmured softly in their minds.

            "What does that mean?"  Miroku asked.

            **_Watch._**  Shad answered and the bright glow slowly faded.  Destiny opened her eyes wearily and would have fallen over but Sesshoumaru caught her with _both_ of his hands.  She was very pale now and her usually bright eyes lacked their normal luster.  The wound on her shoulder was bleeding heavily now but she didn't seem to notice.  For a long moment the two looked at each other.  One in weary sadness and the other in surprise and understanding.  In those few moments when Destiny's magic had surrounded them her heart had beaten for both of them as her very life force seeped into Sesshoumaru.  Healing and curing any wounds or imperfections that had been put upon his body.  Thus she had managed to give him his arm back.

            "How did you-?"  Sesshoumaru started to ask but she silenced him with a soft touch to his face and looked over at Kurama.  The silver kitsune instantly understood and walked over to them and carefully gathered Destiny into his arms.

            If possible, she looked even paler now and she buried her face into his neck.  Hot tears fell from her face and onto his skin but she didn't make a sound.  Kurama felt his heart wrench yet again, this time for her, and cuddled her eyen closer to him and tucked her head under his chin and purred in a very low, soothing manner.  **_Forgive me._**  She begged privately to Kurama.

            **_Hush, love._**  He shushed her.

            "I'm sorry…  
  She said aloud and fell unconscious as her body sought to heal itself and replenish its strength.

            "What happened just now?"  Sango asked.

            **_The whip.  That is the one thing Destiny hates more than anything._**

            "Why?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            **_I cannot say._**

            "I was nearly slaughtered and you won't tell me the reason why?"  He growled angrily.

            **_I cannot!_**

            "Why?"  Kagome questioned.  Shad just looked away in shame.

            "Tell them."  Kurama said quietly.  "Destiny would want them to know why."  For a long moment he was silent as he went through his own memories and started to speak.  Bringing the small group back into his own memories.  Back to a lifetime of hell…

*~*~*~*~*~*  Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

            It wasn't the last time Destiny would be beaten until she nearly died from poison and loss of blood.  The nights were the worst though.  Men and women alike roamed about in the darkness, if they found any prisoner they had been given free leave to have their way with them.  Sometimes even five year olds were raped.  Shad was lucky that he couldn't change into his human form but Destiny was free game.  Thankfully, she'd never been caught, although there had been a few close times.

            Once she had stopped a guard from raping a three year old and had almost been beaten to death for such but Shad, hearing her cries, had smelt her blood and broken out of his cage and had killed the guard.  Both refused to be broken by the mortals that held them chained to their hell and hated those mortals with what should have been an all-consuming hatred.  They should have gone insane, many others had; adults and children alike.  But their love as siblings kept them sane, along with the seemingly out of reach dream of being free.

            After Yin ordered a few of his whores to teach Destiny and a few other girls how to seduce men with a single glance and pleasure them out of their minds with a simple touch she became even more hunted on the night raids.  But they were older now, their fourteenth birthday had come and gone and with it, the beginnings of the powerful heritage.

            A few nights later, after Destiny and Shad were taken before Yin to receive their 'just' punishment they attacked.  In a rage of hatred and pain that had been held within for ten years they destroyed the entire compound; killing everyone within it.  It was ironic that because they'd used so much power in destroying that living hell they'd attracted the Dragon Clan and that was how Silvon found them even as they lay dying.  But Silvon had sworn to never give up on them as he carried their broken bodies, abused hearts, and distrusting minds into the safe haven of his love…

*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

            When Shad finished telling his tale the others stared at both him and Destiny in shock.  They'd known that they'd had a hard childhood but even Inuyasha, who'd grown up scorned by humans and youkai alike, hadn't even guessed the actual depth of what the Learians had endured.

            "How can you be so normal now?"  Kagome asked Shad, unconscious of the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

            **_A father's love can do wonders, little sister.  Silvon loved us as if we were his own children and even the coldest hearts will thaw under such._**  He answered with a fond smile.  Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement.  That was a lesson that he'd learned as well; thanks in a large part to Shad, Destiny, and Kurama.

            "Shouldn't we continue on our way?"  He asked Inuyasha who nodded in reply.

            "Shad?"  Inuyasha asked before taking his place at the head of the group.

            **_Yes?_**

            "I'm sorry for the way I snapped at Destiny.  I thought that she –"

            **_I know pup, I know._**  Shad interrupted and smiled reassuringly at the hanyou and then got ready to move out.

            Five minutes later, the little clearing that had seen so much drama in so short a time was empty…

**Shad - *waits for more to come up and glares over at S.D. when it doesn't*  You can't leave it like that!**

**S.D. -  Says who?**

**Shad – Says me!**

**S.D. – *yawns*  And?**

**Shad – *glares*  You're supposed to humor me.**

**S.D. – *laughing*  Not likely fuzz ball.  Now then, on to the reviewers.  Furea, you're up first.  Thanks for the review but as for finding Shad a mate…  Who'd want him?**

**Shad – Hey!  *looks offended*  I'm lovable.**

**S.D. – Riiiight.**

**Shad – Next up is Anata!  Long time no see!  I'll get S.D. to fix Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's Dad's name as soon as she can.  Thanks for reviewing.**

**S.D. – Admiral Biatch you're next up.  Thanks for reviewing, I was very happy to see that you think my story is one of the bests.  I may disagree but I'm flattered all the same.  I hope you like this chapter!**

**Shad – Next is… Tori!  I'm very pleased that you agree the scroll was corny.  I mean, come on!  It's an insult that thing even half-way worked!  *grumbles*  As for me and S.D. getting together…  *looks over at S.D. and growls*  I highly doubt that, she doesn't know her place.  Too arrogant.**

**S.D. - *whacks Shad upside the head with a pillow and looks around for a shoe*  Keep talking fuzz ball.**

**Shad – See what I mean!**

**S.D. – Anyway!  Next is Silver Magiccraft.  Thanks for reviewing and even though it has fuzz ball in it I'm glad you like my story so much.**

**Shad – I'm surprised they like it due to the fact you're writing it.  *smirks and ducks a boot flying at his head*  Umm…  That was close…  Hey Twin Star of Suzaku  S.D. tried to hit me.  Thanks for reviewing, think you can lend me a little help though?**

**S.D. - *sighs and seriously considers taping his mouth shut*  You're such a baby.**

**Shad – Yes I am.**

**S.D. – Niasdreams, thanks for reviewing and if you want to make Shad angry.  *grins evilly*  Be my guest…**

**Shad – Thanks Jodie-chan for reviewing!  Yes, I'm very cute aren't I?  But Kagura!?  How could you do that to me?!?!  *sniffles***

**S.D and Shad – Daystar, we know where you live (right up the road and over a bit).  As for the slow writing…  Why don't you write the next chapter then?**

**S.D. – Okay, on a more serious note, I did place a warning at the top that this may be a little extreme for some people to read.  I did tone it down a lot from what I had originally written so as not to offend anyone.  Please review, I would really like feedback on this chapter!  Thanks!**

**Shad – Bye!**


	19. Dark Meetings and Awakenings of Realizat...

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 19:  Dark Meetings and Awakenings of Realization 

            Far away, in a plane of existence that was made up of darkness and surrounded in lies, conversed two beings.  Neither liked nor trusted the other and merely met out of necessity, each seeking to use the other as a pawn.  An end to a means…

            "I do not fear these _Learians_.  What threat are they to me if they are not allowed to interfere?"

            "Don't be a fool.  Just because they are not _supposed_ to interfere does not mean they will stand by and do nothing.  Those two contain more power in their very fingers then what you could hope to steal in a million lifetimes!"  He growled.

            "Ah yes…  Power.  So sweetly addictive, it slides over you like a lover just begging to please you."  Answered the first.

            "I care not for your carnal desires."

            "No.  I don't suppose you would.  Tell me C-"

            Do not speak my name!"  He roared.

            "As you wish.  Tell me, why do you seek the destruction of two such delightfully looking morsels?"

            "I have told you.  They are an abomination to the universe.  Sooner or later they will go mad from the power that they hold.  When that time comes, there will be no one able to withstand such wrath.  No one!  Which is why they must be destroyed now!"

            "So you have no desire for such power yourself?"

            "No."

            Ku ku ku ku ku.  I know you are lying but keep you're illusions if they make you feel better.  Personally, I find them very entertaining.  Ku ku ku ku ku ku…."

            It was nighttime again and Destiny had yet to awaken.  Shippo had stayed beside her and Kurama all day but despite the reassurances from his papa he was still worried about why his mama refused, or couldn't, wake up.  "Shippo."  Kurama called, knowing the boy was still a little uncomfortable around him and so he decided to make the first move.

            "Yes, Papa?"  Shippo replied as he ran over to the silver kitsune.

            Kurama smiled gently at the boy, a smile that no one outside of his family would ever see, and picked him up so that he could hold him in his arms.  Kurama, like Destiny and Shad, had no real past experience with children and was mainly relying on his instincts in how to comfort his son.  "What's wrong little one?"  He asked.

            "Why…  Why did Mama hurt Sesshoumaru like that?"  Shippo asked quietly.

            Kurama sighed softly and settled down comfortably beside his heart-mate before answering his question.  "Your Mama and Uncle Shad have both led very hard lives, little one.  Someone was very cruel to your mother when she was younger and used to beat her very badly with a whip."

            "Why?!"  Shippo cried out angrily, furious that anyone would dare to hurt his mother.

            "Shhh…  No one can ever guess the reasons behind such cruel madness, but it made Destiny hate one thing more than any thing else in this world."

            "What is it?"

            "Whips.  She wasn't seeing Sesshoumaru, all she saw was the whip and that someone was trying to hurt her with it."

            "So Mama just reacted with her instincts.?"

            Kurama nodded and smiled approvingly.  "Right."

            "So why doesn't she wake up?"

            Kurama looked over at Destiny again and gently ran his hand over her pale cheeks.  "She's trying to heal herself and replenish the energies she lost in healing Sesshoumaru."  He answered.

            "So Mama will be okay?"  Shippo asked sleepily.

            "Yes.  She'll be fine."  Kurama answered and helped to send the little kitsune to sleep by purring deep within his chest.  The soothing rumble had the desired effect and soon he was deeply asleep.

            **_Destiny's hate of those things is more than what even I had realized._**  Shad spoke privately to Kurama after he had placed Shippo next to Destiny.

            "It's more than hatred, she was…  afraid."  Kurama answered and looked up at the heavens for a moment before directing his piercing gaze back to Shad.  "Why did she say that she did not know me?"  He asked.

            **_Because when we were children we did not know you.  I think when Destiny saw the whip it threw her back into our uh 'childhood.'_**

            "Why would she let the past have so much control over her?"  Kurama asked.

            **_Maybe because she never finished it completely.  Destiny protected me even though I merely looked like a wolf and went through more than I.  But I don't believe she ever dealt with the pain and hate after we were free.  I think she just buried it._**

            "What about you, Shad?  Do you have any problems like this?"  Kurama asked.

            **_No.  When we were younger it was like Destiny was the elder and I, the younger.  After we were free she made me talk about it and face all we had been through and helped me overcome all the pain.  But even then I think she knew that I could not do the same for her._**  He answered, his mind-voice incredibly sad and defeated.

            "It's not your fault Shad."

            **_I know but that doesn't make it hurt any less to know that I cannot help._**

            "I know…"  Kurama answered softly and turned his golden eyes back towards the star-studded sky.

            Inuyasha looked out over the camp broodingly.  He wasn't sure of how he was supposed to treat Destiny any longer.  Although she had accepted him unconditionally as her brother she had proved that she could be very, very dangerous to those he was responsible for protecting.  She had very nearly killed Sesshoumaru with looked to be almost no effort on her part.  Inuyasha knew that he should trust her but…  He looked over at Kagome, sleeping safely in her blankets and hardened his heart determinedly.  No, he could not afford to trust Destiny and then have her betray them, mostly because he couldn't lose Kagome…

            _But how do I act around her?_  He wondered.  He couldn't treat her like an enemy because she wasn't but his instincts wouldn't let him trust her either.  Inuyasha growled and struck his hand against the tree he was perched in.  He did not want to decide this!

            "Inuyasha?"  Kagome's voice called from underneath his tree.

            "Kagome?  I thought you were asleep."  He said and peered down at her.

            "I was but then I just woke up and saw you muttering to yourself and came to see if I could help."  She answered

            Inuyasha sighed and just as Kagome thought he was going to ignore her, he leaped off his branch, snatched her up, and leaped back up.  Kagome let out a soft cry of surprise but other than that she didn't make any noise, just held onto Inuyasha very tightly until they were settled back down in his tree.  "I don't know what to do."  He confessed.

            "About what?"  Kagome asked, surprised by the utter hopelessness she sensed in his voice.

            "Destiny.  She could betray us, Kagome."

            "What?!  How can you doubt her?!"  Kagome whispered furiously.  Inuyasha didn't become angry though.  He just looked at her with sad amber eyes until she calmed down as well.  

            "I doubt her because I know I couldn't stand losing you."  He replied finally and leaned in to softly touch his lips to hers.  "Do you understand?"  He whispered against her lips.

            "Yes."  Kagome sighed.  She really did understand where Inuyasha was coming from.  She knew that he was afraid of losing her but she also knew that they could trust Destiny.  But there was no way to make Inuyasha see that until he was ready.  Which would probably a long time considering how stubborn he was.

            Inuyasha began to nip lovingly at her lips, distracting Kagome from her thoughts.  Deciding to tease him back, she touched the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip and was surprised, and pleased, when she heard a low growl come from his throat.  Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and slipped his tongue into her mouth teasingly.  She responded by biting his tongue gently and then soothed any hurt her teeth might have caused by tangling her tongue with his.

            The mock love-play had heated Inuyasha's blood and increased his ever-present desire for Kagome.  _Just a few more seconds, I'll stop kissing her then._  He told himself but the seconds slipped past him.  "Inuyasha."  Kagome breathed softly, unknowingly fanning the embers of desire into a bright flame.

            **_Cool down you two._**  Shad grumbled as he walked by and glared at them for a moment.

            "Go away wolf."  Inuyasha growled without thinking.

            Shad, being the playful and mischievous being that he was, decided to annoy Inuyasha then instead of getting angry.  Had Kurama or even Destiny been there they would have warned the young lovers to be wary but Inuyasha and Kagome weren't so lucky.  Shad leaped onto the tree and noisily climbed past Kagome and Inuyasha to the branch above them and just grinned when Inuyasha glared at him.  After that he threw his head back and began to howl like the world was coming to an end.

            "Will someone shut him up!?"  Miroku yelled after a few minutes.

            "Gladly."  Inuyasha snarled and leaped at Shad.  The Learian sneered mockingly and leapt out of the tree and threw a taunting look to Inuyasha.

            **_Catch me if you can!_**  He dared and sped off into the forest, the hanyou close on his heels.

            "Umm…  Can someone get me down from here?"  Kagome called out.

            Destiny woke hearing Shad's faintly.  "Ugh.  What is he doing now?"  She asked and wearily rubbed her hand over her face.

            "Mama!"  She heard Shippo cry as he tackled her happily.  Destiny smiled at her adopted son and rubbed his ears affectionately before lifting her eyes to her heart-mate.

            "Hello little one."  She answered Shippo and greeted Kurama through mind-speech.  **_And to you as well my love._**

            "I am not pleased with you.  Do you know how foolish of you it was to completely heal Sesshoumaru?  Do you not realize that you could have killed yourself?"  Kurama scolded.

            "I love you too."  Destiny answered and tried to sit up but wasn't too surprised when she found that she wasn't able to.  Frustrated but not overly surprised; even now her body wanted to make her sleep again but she needed to move and bathe.  Bathe especially.

            "Are you feeling better?"  Shippo asked her worriedly and buried his small face in her neck.

            "I am now."  She answered and nuzzled his face soothingly.  "Help me up please."  She asked Kurama.

            "Why?"  

            Destiny glared at him for a moment, but after seeing the stubborn look in his eyes she decided not to argue.  "I would really like to get a bath and such, Kurama."  She answered finally.

            "All that is nearby is a river."

            "Cold water's better than nothing."  She answered with a soft smile.  

Kurama smiled then and shook his head ruefully.  "Only you."  He teased as he pulled the blankets off of her, slung a pack onto his shoulder, and then gathered her into his arms.

"Can I come?"  Shippo asked and leaped onto Kurama's shoulder.

"Next time you can."  Kurama promised and leaned his head against the kitsune's affectionately.

"Because you want to scold Mama?"  Shippo asked mischievously.

"Exactly."  He answered with a grin.  "Go tell Sesshoumaru where we're going and ask him to get Kagome down from that tree."  He told the little kitsune.

"Okay!"  Shippo agreed and sped off to do as Kurama requested as the two headed towards the river.  Neither one of them said anything but for different reasons.  Destiny was too tired to speak and now that she'd woken up Kurama was finding it very hard not to start a fight he'd been itching to have ever sense he felt her pour her own life-energy into Sesshoumaru to heal him.  Had she merely healed Sesshoumaru of the wounds that she had inflicted upon him Kurama would have understood but Destiny had gone beyond that.  Perhaps to make amends for attacking one she had adopted as a brother, he didn't know, what he did know was that he was going to have to make her get past her childhood fear and hatred of whips, and those who wielded them.

When he reached the river, Kurama stripped off both his and Destiny's clothes, took out a bottle of cleansing solution, and then carried her into a calmer part of the river.  He helped her bathe and was her hair and despite his anger he took pleasure in being so close with his heart-mate.  After Destiny was finished he carried her back to the bank and placed her on a towel that was in her bag.  Then he went back into the river and to bathe himself.

"Kurama, what's wrong?"  Destiny asked.

Kurama stopped scrubbing his body for a moment and looked over at her.  "Do you want to fight?"  He asked.

"Not really." 

"Then don't ask."  He answered coolly.

Destiny's eyes narrowed in anger but she didn't reply.  Instead. She pulled her clothes out of the pack and put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved white t-shirt, and then over that went a blue jean vest that matched her jeans.  Since just dressing had taken most of her strength she laid down on her back and decided that now was as good a time as any to confront him.  "Why not?"  She taunted softly.

Kurama ducked underneath the water briefly to rinse the soap off his body and then walked out of the river and stalked slowly to where she was lying.  Despite the fact that he towered over her, Destiny continued to look at him challengingly.  "You're pushing me too far Destiny."  He growled.

"Well maybe that's a good thing since it's the only way to get you to talk to me!"  She growled right back.

"Do not-"

"Don't tell me what to do Kurama.  You're my heart-mate not my parent."  She interrupted.

For a long moment she and Kurama glared at one another, neither willing to back down.  "You're right."  Kurama said after a moment.  "You are my mate."  And with that he knelt over her and raked his teeth lightly against her throat.

"Get off!"  She muttered and tried to push him away but he merely captured her hands in one of his and pinned them down over her head.

"You will listen Destiny, and you will listen very well.  You will never, ever, do anything as stupid as what you did when you healed Sesshoumaru."

"But he was dying!"

"And you could have if you had poured any more of your life energy into him!"

"But-"

"Listen to me!"  He growled.  "_I_ _am a demon_, Destiny.  I know how badly Sesshoumaru was hurt and I know how much you went overboard because you were scared that you killed him, your brother, if it had been a stranger you would have reacted calmly but because they're family you can't!"

"That's not true!"

Kurama bent his head down and kissed her hard and pressed his body down on hers.  He'd tried to avoid fighting but she'd called him out and now he was literally getting into her space and leaving her no room to hide behind a shield of _any_ kind.  "You know it is."  He growled.  Destiny growled right back at him.

"You can't control me, Kurama."  She stated calmly.

"The hell I can't.  You're _mine_.  Now, Always, Forever, Beyond Death, you will _always_ belong to me, with me; just as I always belong to you.  And I will be damned if I let you leave me just because you panicked!"  He replied and stared intently into her eyes, willing her to acknowledge that fact.

"I know."  Destiny whispered and looked away from him.  Kurama sighed and nuzzled her neck softly for a moment and rubbed his lips over hers.  He forced himself up then before he did something that he really wouldn't regret, but promised to wait a few years before doing.  Swiftly he pulled on a pair of clothes that were just like his white ones except they were black and knelt down beside Destiny.

"We have to talk Destiny, about you're past.  We have to get you past this…"

            Shad was having the time of his life.  Right now he was currently hiding behind Sesshoumaru and growling ferociously at Inuyasha.  Not that he was serious or anything but who said he had to tell Inuyasha that?  "Stop this right now, both of you."  Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

            **_Hah!  Never!_**  Shad cried out dramatically and moved to the other side of Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha lunged around his half-brother.  **_Too slow!_**

            "Quit moving you stupid wolf!"  Inuyasha yelled.

            **_Now why would I want to do that?_**

            "So I can hit you!"

            **_And that benefits me how…?_**

            "You little-!"  Inuyasha began but was cut off as Shad actually leapt at him, snapped his teeth mockingly in the air next to Inuyasha's face and sped away yet again.

**_Too slow pup!_**  Shad called as he ran by the tree Kagome was still in.

"Shad!"  She yelled, causing the Learian to stop abruptly.

**_Yes, fair maiden?  What is thy heart's desire?_**  He asked teasingly.

"To be let down out of this tree."  She answered.

**_Aww… but thee makes such a lovely tree nymph._**  He continued to joke even as he quickly climbed up the tree to where she was.  **_Climb aboard matey!  Ol' Shad twill see ye safely down!_**

"Shad, you are quite possibly the silliest person I know."  Kagome stated as she climbed onto his back.

**_Probably._**  Shad agreed and leaped off the limb and landed nimbly on the ground.  **_Off with you now.  I'm still trying to drive your boyfriend crazy._**  He said and sped off as soon as she slid off his back.  Shadow was just about to dodge another attack from Inuyasha when Kurama's mind-voice broke into his concentration.

**_Shadow._**

Shad stopped immediately and Inuyasha ran right into him and they both tumbled onto the ground.  "I've got you now wolf!"  Inuyasha shouted.  Shad grinned good-naturedly and shook his head.

**_A moment Inuyasha._**  He pleaded and then spoke privately to Kurama.  **_Yes?_**

**_Get Sesshoumaru and come to the river.  We've got to make Destiny realize that she has to face her past._**

**_That's easier said than done, Kurama.  There are so many things that you simply can't comprehend…_**

**_Shadow, do you want a repeat of what happened to Sesshoumaru?  What if it's some innocent child next time?_**  Kurama countered.

**_I…  I…  I understand._**  Shad said sadly.  **_We'll be there shortly._**  He added.

"Are you ready to have your ass kicked?"  Inuyasha asked.

**_Perhaps another time pup.  Right now…  Sesshoumaru and I have to go speak with Kurama._**  He answered, causing both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to look at him intently.

"Why?"  Inuyasha asked.

**_Kurama requested that we come so… we go._**  Shad answered.

"But-"

"Fine.  Where are they?"  Sesshoumaru interrupted.

**_The river._**  Shad answered.  Sesshoumaru nodded and began to head that way, Shad trailing slowly behind him…

            Sesshoumaru, although he could faintly understand why Destiny attacked him, was still terribly angry over the fact that she had.  Although he was grateful to her for healing him and for renewing his arm, that anger was still there.  _But what caused her to act so violent.  Her eyes…  They were so full of hatred and contempt, but there had been fear there as well.  A desperate type of fear that I've only seen on a battlefield when we were fighting for our lives…_  

            "What was the cause?"  Sesshoumaru murmured softly.

            **_You'll be finding out soon enough._**  Shad answered even though Sesshoumaru had merely been thinking aloud.

            "What do you mean.

            **_You'll see._**  He answered sadly.

            And indeed he would.  The closer they got, the more clearly they were able to hear Destiny and Kurama arguing.

            "You don't understand!"  Destiny growled.

            "That's because you won't let me!"  Kurama answered.  "You won't let anyone in and it's eating at you."

            "I've been fine for the past couple of years!"  She shot back.

            "Then why do you cry out in your sleep?"  He countered.

            "Why do you?"

            "Why did you attack Sesshoumaru?"

            "I didn't mean to!  I mean, I meant to but I didn't mean to harm him!"

            "Until you saw the whip."  He stated.

            "Yes, I mean no, I mean…  Oh I don't know!"  Destiny groaned and Sesshoumaru was finally able to see them.  Kurama looked as though he were getting ready to go into battle and Destiny, she looked like some angel that had just gotten out of one; beautiful but clearly she was very weary.  The two must have sensed him and Shad because Destiny turned a bit and looked straight at him.  "Sess?"  She called out softly and smiled gently.

            _That's not fair fighting._  Sesshoumaru thought a bit moodily, his emotions conflicting between anger, sympathy, and sibling protectiveness.  "You asked us to come?"  He asked Kurama instead, ignoring her completely.  That didn't mean he missed the hurt look that came into her eyes nor the anger at Kurama that swiftly followed.

            "You set me up?!"  She snarled.

            "Yes."  Kurama answered calmly and Destiny's eyes began to glow, and even the silver star on her forehead emitted a faint light.

            "You son of a –"

            Kurama growled lightly and bit her softly on her jawbone.  "Don't."  He added the extra warning and watched her intently for a moment.  After a few seconds the glow from her eyes faded and the crisis was over.

            **_Kurama, why are we here?_**  Shad asked.

            "Hold on a moment Shadow."  Kurama asked and focused on Destiny again.  "Why did you attack Sesshoumaru?"  He asked.

            "It wasn't him I saw."  She answered softly.

            "Then who was it?"  Kurama asked.  For a long moment Destiny was quiet and Shad was growling softly as well.

            "Yin."  She answered finally, so softly that Sesshoumaru almost didn't hear her.

            Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was shocked, he remembered very clearly what Shad had told him about the man who'd nearly turned the two Learians before him into heartless killers._  She was in her past; in her memories…_He realized suddenly.

            "Destiny, you have to face this.  You must face your past and come to peace with it."

            "I have."  She answered sharply.

            "No you haven't!  If that was true then you never would have lost it!"  He replied angrily.

            "It won't happen again!"  She cried out.

            "How do you?"  Kurama demanded to know.  "How do you know it won't happen again, Destiny?  What if it isn't Sesshoumaru next time?  What if it's me?  You know the whip is my choice of weapon.  What if it's Shippo?"  He continued to slash at her verbally and even shook her shoulders a bit to make his point.

            "I…  I'd…-"

            "What if you couldn't heal them Destiny?  What if you killed one of us?  What if you killed Shippo, _our_ son?  What would you do when you knew that you could have prevented all that pain by just facing a past that sooner or later you'll have to face?  It's either face it now or let it control you.  Which will you choose, Destiny?  How many will have to be hurt before you decide?"

            Kurama was relentless and used every weakness to score hit after hit on her.  Sesshoumaru thought Kurama was being far too harsh on her and was about to say so when he caught the scent of something faintly familiar…saltwater.  Destiny was crying, not loudly or anything but silent tears trailed down her face as she nodded.

            "Alright."  She agreed shakily and had unknowingly taken the first step by admitting the problem and realizing she had to face it.  It was also then that all of Sesshoumaru's anger faded away.  He could not hold any hard feelings against Destiny even if he had wanted to.

            Kurama gathered Destiny into his arms and tucked her head under his chin and purred deeply in his throat, soothing her just as he had done Shippo earlier.  "Why did you want me here?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            **_Because Destiny is going to need your help very badly by the time all this is over.  I just hope you're wiling to give it._**  Kurama answered in mind-speech

            "Yes."  Sesshoumaru said and looked at Destiny, his sister, and nodded.  "I'm willing."

S.D. – I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm so sorry!  I've been studying for exams and getting ready for concerts and such.  Because of all that I made this chapter especially long, and I didn't want to break it up into chapters either.  Okay this will be the last chapter that focuses on Shad, Destiny, and Kurama (at least for awhile) it's time to get back to Inuyasha and Kagome!  Again, I apologize for taking so long with this but it really couldn't be helped.  I did my best!  For the record, Ch. 20 will not take as long because I've already started on it and exams are nearly over!  Yay!!  Now then, on to the reviewers!

Shad - About time. 

**S.D. – Yeah I know.  So, who's up first?**

**Shad - First up is **RaspK FOG** !  Thanks for reviewing!  By the way, who is Moro?**

**S.D. – Next is **Twin Star of Suzaku! **  Thanks so much for keeping up with this story!  I'm glad you like it well enough to keep up with this "mean" authoress.  *grins***

**Shad - I saw that.**

**S.D. – So?**

**Shad - Umm…  Next is Ladyspice!  Our previously unknown reviewer.  *grins*  S.D. is planning on making this a long story, mainly because we, the characters, all want out stories told the right way and refused to be rushed!  Ha Ha!**

**S.D. – Oookay… The fuzz ball is starting to worry me…  But anyway, our next person is Sisters of Chaos.  Ch. 18 was one that I was really unsure of what to rate it.  I thought about making it R but one of my friends told me that I shouldn't and just remind people that the rating is PG-13 and needed to be read by mature readers.  In any case I'm so glad that you liked it!  Unfortunately, I'm not an artist so I don't have any artwork of Destiny or Shad.  Sorry!**

**Shad - Now there's an idea…  Uh next is niasdreams!  Wait a minute, I'm stuck up?  *looks hurt*  **

**S.D. – *laughing*   Ah poor baby!  Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  Ch.18 was one of my harder chapters to write mainly because I wanted the readers to feel everything that was going on.  You can't believe how proud it makes me to know that I was actually able to accomplish that even a little bit.**

**Shad – Tori is our next reviewer.  First things first.  S.D, isn't Destiny and I refuse to let her be put into this story because then we'd fight all the time and not just while we're doing reviews.  As for Destiny and S.D.'s names being similar, well uh…  I dunno that one.  Thanks for reviewing and keep with this story!  Please?**

**S.D. – Daystar, thanks for reviewing!  **

**Shad - Ryu, can we pleeeeeease see what you drew?  Pretty please?  I'll let you have one of my steaks even!  Thanks for reviewing, I think you'll like this chapter a lot!**

**S.D. - **liinatu koori Youkai** is our next reviewer.  Sorry about Sess getting hurt but he was healed too!  And I even gave him his arm back…  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shad - ArtemisMoon, all I can say is wow.  Thanks for all your reviews and notes, like the chapters being messed up we didn't know about that.  I hope you'll continue to read this story and I'm glad that you like Destiny and me even if we are original characters.  *grins*  I think you'll like this chapter but I'm looking forward to the next one too!**

**S.D. - **nekochan614**  Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shad - **Admiral Biatch ** while everyone may love updates, I love not having to go to school. *smiles evilly*  Poor S.D….?**

**S.D. – Keep it up fuzz ball.  **Felix The Phoenix,** thanks for the wonderful review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other two!**

**Shad - Dragon Queen, thanks for reviewing! **

**S.D. – And last but not least is Keaira, I'll tell Kurama hello.  Thanks for reviewing!**

**S.D. – Okay, last little note.  If anyone out there would be interested in drawing pictures of Destiny and/or Shadow would you please let me know?  I can't draw myself but I would really love it if someone (or someone's) would be willing to.  If you are please e-mail me at slayer_destiny@yahoo.com.  Thanks and please review!**


	20. Was it You and Girl Talk

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 20:  Was it You and Girl Talk 

            It hadn't taken them long to reach the village after that.  They didn't plan on staying very long though, just long enough to pick up Rin and to gather what supplies they would need to reach Sesshoumaru's castle.  At least, that had been the plan…

            "We're staying here for the night."  Inuyasha growled yet again.

            **_Why?_**  Shad asked for the tenth time, for some weird reason he took a sadistic kind of pleasure in tormenting both brothers.

            "Because I said so!"

            **_Why?_**

            "You're pushing it wolf."  Inuyasha snarled.

            **_Pushing what?_**  Shad asked innocently.

            "Shadow!"  Destiny called from where she was sitting with Kurama and Shippo.  "Leave him alone."

            **_But whhyyy?_**

            Destiny didn't answer just merely 'looked' at him.  But like a picture, a look can speak a thousand words.

            **_Hmph.  Spoilsport._**  He complained but laid off Inuyasha and looked around for Sesshoumaru instead.

            "The new moon is tonight?"  Kagome asked softly when Shad left.

            "Yeah."  He answered moodily.

            "Then of course we'll stay!"  She answered cheerily.  "After all, I need a break from all this umm.. umm.. traveling we've been doing."  Inuyasha looked at her strangely for a moment but then realized what she was doing.  She was acting like she was tired to give the others a valid reason to stay here for the night that way he wouldn't have to worry about the safety of his group while he was in his blasted human form.

            "Thank you, Kagome."  He said softly.

            Kagome smiled and gently placed her hand on his face.  "You're welcome Inuyasha."  She answered in the same soft tone.

            "Ahh!  Shad, I'm going to knock you silly!"  Destiny yelped as the wolf leaped at her, Kurama, and Shippo.

            **_Now why would you want to do that Destiny?  Is it because I am so very handsome that your heart-mate is jealous?_**  He teased and gently grasped her pant leg is his teeth and pulled before dashing away to pick Shippo up with his teeth and carefully tossed him to Kurama.

            "Why would I be jealous of you Shad?  Especially since you so very rarely bathe."  Kurama replied blandly.  Causing Shippo and Destiny to laugh.

            **_I'm very sorry Dest.  I'm must kill your heart-mate now._**  Shad said in a mock serious voice and the tackled Kurama.

            "What are they doing?"  Sesshoumaru asked as he and the others looked on curiously.

            "They're… playing!"  Sango exclaimed.  Somehow she just hadn't been able to imagine a youkai as…serious as Kurama being playful.  Yet the undeniable proof was there in front of all of their eyes.  And the game wasn't restricted to just Kurama and Shad either.  Destiny and Shippo were right there in the thick of it and they were all laughing.

            "How undignified."  Sesshoumaru stated, disgust apparent in his voice.

             "Rin thinks it looks like fun."  Rin said excitedly as Destiny and Shippo tackled Shad.

            "Fun?  Behaving as if one has no manners?"

            **_Oh lighten up Sess!  You're such a- Ack!_**  Shad was cut off as Shippo jumped atop his head.

            "Now that's funny."  Miroku stated calmly.

            **_That's what you think._**  Shad said and then leaped at the priest and Rin.  He knocked Miroku down but carefully picked Rin up by her kimono, tossed her up on his back, and went after Destiny.

            "I'll get you for that wolf."  Miroku said with a scowl and followed Shad into the fray.

            Eventually, Sango also joined in to try and help Miroku get Shad and Shippo off him but then Rin started to tickle her and Kurama had his hands full with Destiny; then Kagome decided to wade into the mess and help Destiny and Sango out when Destiny tripped her and she landed on top of Shad.  It was a basic free for all in which the only winners were Shippo and Rin since all of the 'adults' were careful not to be too rough with the children and allowed themselves to be tackled to the ground.

            Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the only ones who held themselves apart but it wasn't because they wanted to.  Neither of them had ever played with one another, or any other person for that matter, and to see Kurama, whom they had both come to respect very much for his counsel and fighting skills, was more than a little shocking to say the least.

            _Was this how father was?_  Inuyasha wondered to himself and felt a sharp longing deep in his heart for the father he had never known and would never know.  He turned away then and headed back into the village.  Sesshoumaru watched as his younger half-brother walked away and then looked back at the playing group that he had agreed to travel with.  They all seemed so carefree…  So happy.  Even Destiny and Shadow who had suffered more than any other mortals he'd ever known, almost never seemed to be anything but content.

            Kagome, sensing that the little ones were quickly tiring looked up towards Inuyasha and was surprised to see him missing.  Sesshoumaru was still there, but then he almost never left Rin by herself unless he or Jaken were there.  **_He went to the village._**  Destiny's mind-voice whispered into her mind.  Kagome sent her a grateful smile, slid out of the tangle of bodies, and went to go find Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha looked around at the huts and watched as the village children played and remembered his own childhood.  One that was full of lonely days and nights and filled with dark sorrows and self- disgust.  _Hanyou…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Start Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            "He's nothing but a hanyou!"  Yelled a cruel male voice.

            "What could the Lord of the Western Lands have been thinking?!  Humans are for bedding, not marriage!  And certainly not for birthing heirs!"  Screeched a female.

            "Half-breed!"

            _No, I'm Inuyasha…_

            "Mongrel!  He'll never be anything!"

            _Yes, I will.  Please, why won't you believe in me…?_

            "Filthy, disgustingly hideous hanyou!"

            "His father doesn't really want him.  He just can't kill the mongrel because he is so honorable."

            "Maybe we should do the Lord a favor?"

            _Honorable?  What's that?  Father doesn't care…?  But he said he did…_

            "Let's get rid of the hanyou!"

            "Why don't all of you shut your vulgar mouths!"  Snapped a new voice that was oddly familiar and comforting.

            "Kitsune!  What are you doing here?!"  Purred the once screeching female.

            "Listening to a bunch of twits planning to murder an innocent child."  Came the scathing retort.

            "Child!  He's a _hanyou_!"  She screeched. 

            "And you," he growled in disgust, "are a treacherous whore."  He answered and stepped into a terrified Inuyasha's line of vision.  The youkai was tall, taller even than his father, but Inuyasha couldn't sense any great power within him.  The most amazing thing about the youkai was that he was a silver kitsune.  "Come to me, young prince."  He said and lifted Inuyasha into his strong arms.

            _Why?  Why are you helping me?  Aren't you afraid of them…?_

            "You'll regret this kitsune!"  Growled one of the males.

            "I doubt that."  His protector snorted.

            "You will regret this!  I'll see to it personally!  I'll destroy everything you love, turn your friends against you and take away everything that's close to you!  Do you hear me?!  I swear that you will regret this!"  Yelled the female's swiftly fading voice.

            "Listen well, young prince.  Listen to the cries of those who would be the judge and executioner and remember what it feels like to be the victim."  The silver kitsune said when they were far away from the other youkai.  

            "Why must I learn this?"  Asked Inuyasha.

            "Because all peoples have a voice, my young lord, be they youkai, hanyou, human, or animal.  And sometimes, if you listen closely enough, you can even hear the ancient voices from the people of the past, whispering on the wind."

            "Do you ever hear them?"  He asked.

            "Sometimes."  Answered the silver kitsune.  "My heart has grown cold over the centuries."

            "Then why did you save me?"

            "Because once I was like you, alone and helpless; but never again."

            "You're not alone anymore?"  Inuyasha asked.

            "I am always alone."  Corrected the silver kitsune gently.  "But never helpless."

            "I don't like being alone."  Confessed Inuyasha.

            "I know…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome called out, finally catching up to him.

            "What?!"  He snapped in irritation as he was pulled from his long buried memories.

            She stopped immediately and turned her head away from his so that she could hide the hurt in her eyes until she got it back under control.  "I just wanted to ask if you were alright."  She said softly.

            "Feh!"  He snorted and turned away.  "Like I need some human to look out for me!"  He raised an eyebrow and added scathingly.  "Especially one who attracts as much trouble as you and can't even defend yourself."  

            Kagome stiffened slightly and opened her mouth to say the s-word but stopped.  Inuyasha wasn't a dog and… she loved the big jerk.  It wasn't right for her to treat him as if he were some dog.  After all, that's how he treated her whenever he was mad or upset and she didn't like it at all.  _It's strange how opinions can change._  She thought to herself.  But words still wound very deeply and she blinked back her tears before replying.  "You're right.  I-I…  I'm sorry for bothering you."  She managed to say without her voice breaking and hurried away before he realized how much he'd hurt her.

            "Kagome…"  Inuyasha said softly, too soft for her to hear him.

            "Well that was brilliant."  Kurama commented as he watched Kagome hurry back towards Destiny.

            "What's it to you?!"  Inuyasha snarled as he attacked Kurama verbally.  "You think you're so smart and so much better than all of us anyway!"

            Kurama's eyes narrowed and he slanted a look at the hanyou.  "When have you ever heard me say that?"  He asked icily.

            "Feh!"  Inuyasha snarled.  "You don't need to say it!  It's the way you act!  Your even colder than Sesshoumaru!"  He yelled.

            Kurama continued to look at Inuyasha for a few moments and then looked up at the sky.  "Yes, I am cold."  He agreed but then looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.  "But not to those I love, and if I ever were it would either be to protect or help them."  He added.

            "Oh really?"  Inuyasha sneered.  "And what would you know about being alone?"

            "More than you ever will."  Kurama answered softly, dangerously.  "You have slept for fifty years of your life Inuyasha, before that you have only lived about forty and only a few years have passed since you've awoken.  You're too young to understand what true loneliness is."

            "You didn't answer my question."

            "I am old Inuyasha, not by youkai terms but in my heart.  I've lived for over five hundred years, probably more than seven hundred but that is besides the point.  During my early years I was tormented for being different, in all my travels I have never met another silver kitsune.  Back then youkai were vicious to any who were different from the normal."  He snorted here and waved one hand indifferently.  "Our kind, like men, fears what is different and what they do not know.  But I survived."  He said that last softly and Inuyasha had to strain to hear him.

            "But you have to have had companions along the way."  Inuyasha pointed out.

            Kurama laughed darkly and nodded.  "Oh yes.  I had companions."  He said.  "I learned the lessons that life taught me very quickly and I soon became known as the 'King of Thieves.'  And there was nothing that I could not have if I wanted it.  Companions?  I had many.  Friends?  I trusted no one.  Women?  I've had thousands.  Was I alone?  Always…  Especially in the largest crowds where I knew that many of my enemies watched me, waiting to see any weakness that I might show."

            "What changed you?"  Inuyasha asked.

            "Even riches cannot buy happiness, Inuyasha.  So I left, using a treasure that I'd acquired to help me disappear at whim.  I traveled and learned about the world I lived in.  By doing so I discovered one very important thing."  He said and began to walk away.

            "And what was that?!"  Inuyasha called after him and the wind carried Kurama's answer back to the hanyou.

            "That all peoples, whether they be youkai, hanyou, or human have a voice…"

            Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he remembered what a _silver kitsune_ had told him so long ago.  _"Because all peoples have a voice, my young lord, be they youkai, hanyou, human, or animal.  And sometimes, if you listen closely enough, you can even hear the ancient voices from the people of the past, whispering on the wind."_  Inuyasha stared after Kurama, a question burning to be shouted on the tip of his tongue.  _Was it you?_

            "Men are all jerks!"  Kagome growled as she plopped down beside Sango and Destiny.

            "I'll agree to that."  Sango said as she watched Miroku talk to one of the village girls, without groping her.

            Destiny looked down at Shippo who was lying in her arms and softly asked him to go play with his father for a while.  When he was out of earshot she winked at them and said, "now that I can't get in trouble for saying this I will.  You're absolutely right Kagome, men can be jerks."

            Kagome and Sango laughed at the fact that she'd sent Shippo away before she'd say anything and then when he was gone to say it with such _conviction_, it just struck the girls as funny.  "Oh sure, everybody laugh at me."  Destiny pouted teasingly, causing the other two to laugh even more and she joined their laughter.

            "I can't ever picture _you_ having any troubles with men."  Sango said after they've calmed down.

            Destiny stuck out her tongue at her and Kagome covered her giggles with her hand.  "I though that we're supposed to have a pajama party or something with plenty of coke before we started talking about guy problems."  She managed to say.

            "That's what I was thinking."  Destiny said with a grin.

            "But seriously Destiny, I can see where Sango is coming from.  I mean, when have you and Kurama ever fought?  _And_ Kurama treats you like you were the most special thing in the world to him."  Kagome said wistfully.

            Destiny smiled gently at Kagome and covered her hand with hers.  "Even Kurama and I got off to a rough start Kagome."  She smiled a bit then and shook her head.  "Let me change that to a _very_ rough start."  She corrected.

            "Why?  What happened?"  Both girls wanted to know.

            "Shad and I were both dancers slash singers at this club, it was our cover that Silvon had gotten for us in case anyone asked where we worked.  And so you have a little background information most dancers who are professionals are also very good actors.  They might not like the partner that they have to dance intimately with but while they're on stage the audience will never know that.  But back to the point, Kurama was able to handle me being a dancer until a few people decided to spread a few rumors that I was sleeping around with other guys and just stringing him along."

            "But Kurama wouldn't have believed them!"  Kagome stated with a laugh.  "So how bad did he beat them up?"  She asked curiously.

            "Well after three months of hearing all this he did believe."  Destiny corrected her softly.

            "What?!"  Sango exclaimed.

            Destiny tilted her head to the side and studied the two girls thoughtfully.  "We're not perfect you know.  Kurama might have lived a long time but he still makes mistakes.  Shad and I might have memories older than this earth but we still make mistakes."  Her eyes glinted mischievously as she added, "Although Shad claims to be perfect I happen to know for a fact that he's not."

            "So what happened?"  Kagome asked.

            "Uhh…  To put it lightly we broke up, and not very nicely.  Then I was given a type of mind drug that made me forget who and what I was; Shad, Kurama, and a certain group of Kurama's friends came to save me and Shad, and they did.  Afterwards though…  I was still planning on leaving without Kurama."

            "Why?!"  Kagome exclaimed.  "He had just finished saving you!"

            "It's our way Kagome.  I knew that Kurama was my heart-mate but since he wasn't Learian I couldn't expect him to feel that bond between us; so on the night that we broke up I didn't say anything when he accused me of doing… well, lots of things because I was sure that if he couldn't trust me then there was no way that I could expect him to stay with me, always doubting if I loved him or if he loved me."

            "But you're together now…"  Sango said slowly.

            Destiny smiled and nodded.  "Yes, you see I hadn't considered the way Kurama might feel about all this, I was only thinking to leave before I couldn't when he showed up and informed me that there was no way in hell I was going anywhere without him."

            Kagome and Sango both grinned at that, happy that things had turned out all right for her without any further heartache.  "Do you think that Inuyasha and I will be together in the end?"  Kagome asked softly.

            Destiny was silent for a few moments, thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome and their up and down relationship.  "Yes," she said finally.  "I believe that the two of you will be able to overcome anything that stands in your way and between you."  She answered honestly.  "Well almost anything."  She corrected herself.  "I know that Shad and Kurama have worked with both the guys and I will admit that Inuyasha's eating habits have improved but-"  She was cut off then as Kagome playfully pushed her over and all three of the girls laughed.

            "Destiny, has any of your ancestors ever left their heart-mates?"  Sango asked.

            "Yes…"  She answered.

            "Why?"

            "Because their enemies were threatening to kill their heart-mates if they stayed with them."  Destiny answered and looked at Sango.  "You have to remember Sango, we destroyed an entire world, our kingdom so that the other peoples that make us this universe could live free.  Learians will do anything to protect those they love and what they love.  Some Learians loved power but our ancestors loved life and they killed to protect it."

            "That's so sad."  Kagome said softly.  "You've all gone through so much pain and can't ever escape or forget it."

            "There have been many joys as well Kagome.  And we've never truly been alone.  Throughout the ages heart-brother and sisters have supported each other and have been back and looked after by the Dragon Clan."  Destiny winked then and smiled at them both.  "Not to mention all the people we've adopted as our family over time."

            **_That's right and since I'm always right all of you must believe me._**  Shad said as he loped towards them.

            "What do you want O' Wise One?"  Kagome teased.

            **_At last!  Someone who truly understands me!_**  He exclaimed and rose up on his hind legs a bit and then became serious.  **_I think you need to go back and talk to Inuyasha.  Kurama finished talking to him a few minutes ago and he's just been standing there thinking._**  He answered and probably would have added a smart aleck remark but Destiny clamped her hand down on his back in a silent warning.

            "All… all right."  Kagome agreed and stood up.

            **_Hey Kagome!_**  Shad called and she looked over her shoulder at him.  **_Shake him up a bit!_**  He said encouragingly.  Kagome smiled and headed back towards where she'd  last seen Inuyasha.  Shad growled and flopped down on the ground.  **_That pup and his brother are sooo stubborn!_**  He whined.  Destiny and Sango shared a look over his head but managed to stifle their laughter and didn't answer.

**~ That's it for this chapter.  Shad and I are taking a break from arguing for now so that I can write chapters as quick as possible.  Don't worry though we'll be back to normal soon.  Oh and please don't be offended that I'm not replying to any reviews yet but I do want to say thank you to all the wonderful people out there who have been so understanding about my family and praying for me.  Thank you so much!  I'm also up-dating as I transfer these chapters from my notebook to computer so don't forget to leave a few reviews okay?  Thanks!  Silver Destiny ~**


	21. Dream Warnings and Nighttime Visits

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 21:  Dream Warnings and Night-time Visits 

            As Kagome walked back to Inuyasha she tried to put together all of the reasons why Inuyasha would suddenly act so moody today.  _It's not like he has PMS or anything._  She thought to herself and nearly hit herself because of her own stupidity.  _Tonight's the night of the new moon!  No wonder he's so testy you idiot!_  She continued to berate herself mentally and walked straight into Inuyasha and would have fallen but he caught her.

            "Kagome, are you alright?"  He asked, worried that she hadn't paid attention.

            "Hmmm…?  Oh yeah, I'm fine."  She answered and remembered Shad's advice.  _Shake him up a bit._  She also remembered something Destiny had said to her._  The best way to unsettle someone is to get into their personal space._  Kagome decided to do both and she wrapped her arms loosely around Inuyasha's waist.  "Thanks for catching me."  She said softly.

            Inuyasha blushed faintly and cleared his voice discreetly before answering.  "You shouldn't be so clumsy."  He muttered and would have let her go but Kagome reached up with one of her hands then and laid it gently on his cheek, keeping his eyes locked on hers.  

"Tonight's the new moon isn't it?"  She asked softly.  For a moment Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger but he quickly calmed under her worried and tender eyes.

"Yes."  He said with a long-suffering sigh.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and frowned at him.  "Why didn't you say something instead of snapping at me?"  She wanted to know.

Inuyasha growled a little bit and probably would have stalked away then and there if she hadn't moved closer to him.  "Ka-"

"I'm waiting for an answer Inuyasha."  She interrupted.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her for a long moment, studying her…  "I don't like turning human."  He muttered finally.  "It's a weakness."

"Why do you say that?"  She asked curiously.  

"Because I'm weak then and I can't protect any of you!"  He finally yelled and turned his face away from her.  "It's bad enough that I'm a hany-"

"Stop that!"  Kagome growled angrily as she placed her hands on his face and made him look at her.  "Stop saying that you're worthless and that you're just a hanyou.  I.  Love.  You.  For.  Who.  And.  What.  You.  Are!  Do you understand Inuyasha?  I love you and I would love you if you were human or youkai but you're neither.  You're something a lot more special and you know it!"  She cried, wishing that he could see himself as she saw him; strong, fearless, stubborn, over-protective, gorgeous, sweet, honest, rude…  He was all of these and more.  They were the traits that made up his personality and who he was, and she loved him for that.  

Inuyasha sighed softly and touched his forehead to Kagome's.  "Kagome, I…  He stopped then and wrapped his arms around her and held her against him tightly.  "I love you too."  He said quietly.

Shad watched the two young ones for a moment longer and then turned around and headed back towards the village, thinking of how to get Sango and Miroku together…

            Miroku stood quietly beside the deep river.  He was taking this time to think about all that had happened to their once small group.  He had a feeling that neither Kurama, Shadow, nor Destiny ever expected to become the role-model leaders for their group but they filled the position well.  It was probably because Destiny and Kurama had already become comfortable with the fact that they were mates, and would one day be parents.  Such an example was very good for Kagome and Inuyasha.  Another interesting thing was the close relationship between Shadow and Destiny, they had a strong sibling love for one another and didn't hesitate to add any of the group into that brother, sister love.  And again it was another good example, this time for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha though.

            _But why are they helping us?  What do they have to gain?_  Miroku wondered to himself.

            **_Have you ever considered that maybe you think too much?  Or too loud?_**  Shad complained as he walked up to the young monk, a half-hearted glare in his eyes.

            "What do you mean?"  Miroku asked.

            Shad laid his ears back a bit and frowned at him.  **_You mortals think too loudly.  It's a good thing that there are few who are able to pick up other people's thoughts otherwise I don't believe your race would have lasted very long._**

            "How are you able to read my thoughts?"  Miroku asked defensively.

            **_Trust me, it's not intentional.  If I'm far enough away from people I'll lower my shields and try to 'tune' into what's going on around me.  It's during those times that we're more likely to pick up on someone's thoughts because we're not shielding our minds from yours._**  Shad explained.

            "Fascinating.  So if you and Destiny didn't shield your minds at all you could read our thoughts?"

            **_Yes…  But it's rare for us to lower our shields around people because most of you yell out your thoughts and it hurts one's mind after awhile.  The other way to read someone's mind or thoughts is to actually probe into their mind but that is a breach of privacy.  Not something either of us likes to do._**  He answered and laid down on the ground.

            "Have you ever wanted to know what someone was thinking about?"  Miroku asked softly.

            **_There've been a few times._**  Shad answered wryly.  **_Why?_**

            "I would like to know what someone thinks of me if I had such a gift."  He answered honestly.

            **_Sango eh?  Why don't you tell her that you love her and quit playing the part of a lech to keep women from truly liking and getting to know you?_**

            "How did you-"

            Shad snorted and interrupted.  **_Do I look like an idiot to you, Miroku?  It's quite obvious to anyone who's had to stay and baby-sit you and Inuyasha that you like Sango a great deal but constantly act like a lecher to make her think you're not serious or just toying with her feelings-_**

            "I've never toyed with Sango's feelings!"  Miroku cut in hotly.

            **_I'm not finished yet, pup._**  Shad reprimanded him sternly.  **_Now, getting back to what I was saying.  The only reason that I can come up with of 'why' you do this is because you're afraid that either you'll die in the battle against Naraku and leave Sango alone, or you're afraid of being consumed by the curse Naraku placed in your hand and will again leave Sango alone._**  When Miroku scowled and looked away Shad nudged his cursed hand and said, **_I do not mean to cause you heartache, Miroku.  But if you never take advantage of the chances and time that fate gave then you will never live!  And in the end, when you're all alone in the darkness of your own thoughts and emotions, you'll regret passing up those moments; for that's all that life is really made of._**

            Miroku glanced down at him and placed his cursed hand on Shad's head.  "Have you ever been in love before Shad?"

            **_No._**  He answered honestly.

            "Then how would you know of such things?"  Miroku questioned.  "You are younger than I, have never been in love and yet you still seek to give me advice…"

            **_Wisdom is not based upon age, Miroku._**  He scolded and tossed his head up to nip at his hand teasingly.  **_Besides, Destiny and I are both old in ways that I can't explain to you so I'll give my last bit of advice and then go find Kaede and annoy her._**  He said that last bit smugly.

            Miroku looked at the wolf in amusement and replied, "alright."

            **_Don't expect her to wait for forever.  Love while you can._**  He answered and then rose to leave.

            "Shad?"  Miroku asked softly, halting the wolf.

            **_Yes?_**

            "Would Destiny have waited for Kurama?"

            Shad looked into the tormented eyes of the young priest but still decided to be honest with him.  **_No, she wouldn't have.  To stay and wait on him would have meant that she was placing her own desires, needs, and wants above those who need our help to survive…_**  Shad sighed and shook his head.  **_I wonder sometimes about our future.  We are the last of the Forgotten Guardians, yet we will one day die but we are to forever answer the call of those in need if they summon us.  _**Shad moved his gaze away from Miroku's and softly quoted, **_We are what we are.  Cursed.  Blessed.  It means the same thing after a time…_**

            Miroku heard the unspoken sorrow in his friend's voice and privately wondered what was the cause of it.  "What would you wish for Shad?"  He asked instead.

            **_That I may always have the heart to face the day._**  He answered seriously and began to walk away.

            _Now what does that mean…?_  Miroku wondered to himself.  Then he got up and went to look for Sango.

            Sango, lost in her own thoughts, was sitting on a gently sloping hill near the village when she heard the jingling of Miroku's staff.  She tensed when he sat down beside her, waiting for the groping hand that would soon make its way towards her… it never came.  They both sat there for nearly ten minutes before she realized that he actually wasn't going to grope her.  "Are you feeling well Miroku?"  She asked hesitantly.  

            "Yes, Sango.  And you?"  He replied.

            Sango tilted her head slightly to the side and studied him for a moment before answering him.  "Today would have been my brother's birthday…"  She answered softly, pulling her knees up so that she could rest her chin on them.

            Miroku looked startled at that and although he wasn't sure if he should, he reached out and laid his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  "I am sorry, Sango, for all that you have lost."  He said sincerely.

            Sango nodded and wiped away the tears that leaked out of her eyes.  "Why does Naraku do this Miroku?  What does he hope to gain?"

            "Besides power I don't know.  We know so little beyond the fact that he is power hungry and pure evil."  He answered.

            "That's no excuse!"  She cried, wanting to lash out at the world.  Miroku, understanding the pain that was brought on by the memory of her brothers birthday, took her into his arms and for once he didn't have a perverted thought as he concentrated on the deep pain that echoed throughout Sango's body.

            "I know Sango."  He said quietly and kissed her forehead for a brief second and then tucked her head underneath his chin.  "It's not fair but life so rarely is.  We must go on…  For if we do not then who will be left?"

            "But what if it's all for nothing?"  She whispered.

            Miroku closed his eyes as he finally understood what Shad had been telling him.  "Life is made up of moments, Sango.  Some are joyful and lasting, others are sad and fleeting, but it is we who chose to live in which moment."  He said softly and looked down to see her tear filled eyes looking back into his.  "Please don't cry, Sango."  He whispered and used his cursed hand to wipe away the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

            "Miroku."  She whispered back and because she suddenly seemed so vulnerable he slowly dipped his head down and kissed her.  Not a kiss from which blazing passion raged but a gentle one that spoke of untold love and dreams.  It ended all too soon, for both of them.

            "Sango, I – " He started to explain but she gently placed her finger on his lips and shook her head.

            "I know."  She said softly and he enfolded her tightly in his arms, wishing he never had to let go.

            "_There are those who say we should not exist…"_

**Afraid they were…**

            "_Why don't we ever try to take over the universe…?  Life…"_

**Such a precious gift…**

_            "Do we ever forget an oath…?  No, once given it stands forever…  Even beyond the grave…"_

**Forever bound to fate…**

_            "We are mostly forgotten…"_

**We were betrayed…**

            _"Born to live, born to die…"_

**Sorrow, everlasting sorrow…**

            _"It used to be that when we cried, our world cried with us…"_

**To protect others at all costs…**

            _"Hunted we once were, by men who wanted our powers…"_

            **Fight to protect…**

            "Beware child that you do not fall, trust your instincts and never look back…" 

            **The darkness… it writhes…**

            _"Born in hate, raised in greed, fed on sickness; the creature watches from the darkness waiting, watching…"_

            **It seeks to consume all those who oppose it…**

            _"Stand firm seeker or turn back forever…!"_

            **It seeks you and those you protect…**

            _"Stay if you can, stay if you dare…"_

            **Are you strong enough…**

            _"Save your tears, now is not the time to mourn…"_

            **Can you hear the cries…**

            _"Turn down no requests for help unless they are false…"_

            **Cries for justice…**

            _"May your honor stay firm and your word be true…"_

            **How long will the innocent suffer…**

            _"A time to live, a time to die, which will it be…?"_

            **Which will you choose…**

            _"A war to start, a war to end, which is right…?"_

            **Beware, lest you too be betrayed…**

            _"Hope is fading fast…"_

            Destiny jerked upright in her sleep and let out a soft sigh at the familiar darkness of the hut.  Silently, she slipped out of the bed and tucked the covers more securely around Shippo.  After he sighed and snuggled more deeply into the covers she kissed his forehead softly and left the hut without a sound.  Automatically she searched for Kurama and Shad and found them both practicing a few miles away from the village, well more like Shad was training Kurama but it amounted to the same thing.  Tonight here was no moon, a fact that worried her for some reason.  Restless… she headed to the river and stepped into the chilly waters, hoping to calm her soul.

            Her dream… it had been the voices of past Guardians.  Destiny sighed again and was more than a little surprised when her comfortable sleeping pants and shirt suddenly transformed into a silver dress, embroidered with the Learian crest upon the bust.  "Silvon?"  She called out, thinking it could only be her heart-father.

            **_"Look well, last High Princess of Lear.  Look well into the darkness…"_**  Echoed a voice upon the wind.

            _Why am I being warned?_  Destiny wondered uneasily and felt around for her other companions and breathed a sigh of relief when she confirmed that they were all safely in the village.  She breathed in deeply and then let her senses go farther as she searched out the danger that her ancestors thought so imperative for her to stop.  Mile after mile in all directions was searched and then she felt it, a cold icy presence that was tainted with revenge and hatred.  Oddly enough the soul within the creature felt stolen, she could hear it's unspoken cry to be free so that it could return to where it belonged.

            _How odd…_  She thought to herself and waited silently for the creature to come to her or she would have until she sensed Kagome and Inuyasha heading towards her as well.  And as she was well aware of Inuyasha's current distrust of her, she decided to disappear from the scene so that she wouldn't disturb the two young lovers but still be close so that she could help protect them if need be.  _Why Inuyasha would need my help is beyond me since he is very powerful as a hanyou._  She thought wryly and cast a small spell upon herself that rendered her invisible.

            If there are any faults that come from Learians, or any who share their blood, it is an unnaturally intent curiosity, an overpowering need to protect those they cared about, and a natural assumption that people are good until proven otherwise.  So, like a foolish child, or one who was unaware of Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome's relationships with one another, she did nothing to stop the confrontation.  Still, nothing could have prepared her for a dark-haired Inuyasha with no dog-ears and violet eyes.  _Inuyasha?  A human?_  Destiny wanted to ask but while her mouth did drop open, no sound came out…

            Because it was so dark that night and both he and Kagome were tired of sitting inside, Inuyasha and Kagome had both wanted to take a small walk so that they could talk and not have to worry about the villagers gawking at Inuyasha.  "I think Miroku and Sango are getting along better."  She said and glanced down at their linked hands for a moment and then back to his face.

            "Feh.  It's probably because Miroku quit groping her and any other female he saw."  Inuyasha said dismissively.

            Kagome smiled and her eyes turned thoughtful.  "That's true…  I wonder why he stopped."  Then seeing the look that Inuyasha gave her she glared at him and said, "not that I'm unhappy about it but he's _always_ tried to grope women."

            Inuyasha grinned slyly and shook his head.  "You weren't here when Kurama and Shad decided to beat some manners into both of us."

            "What?!"  Kagome half yelled.

            Inuyasha smiled and brought her hand up to his face and nuzzled it for a moment.  "It's okay, Kagome.  Kurama and I needed to figure out what our places were in our group."

            "By beating each other up?"  She asked dryly.

            "No, it's more like testing your skills of strength, intelligence, and determination against one another."

            "And Kurama beat you?"  She asked curiously.

            "Yes and no.  It's hard to explain.  Right now Kurama's taken the place as the temporary alpha male."

            "So you're his second in command then?"  Kagome asked thoughtfully.  "No, you said he was only the temporary leader so does that mean he's getting you ready to be the alpha male?"  She asked.

            "That's the basic idea."  Inuyasha answered.

            Kagome nodded and then grinned mischievously at him.  "So what's Shad's position?"

            "Babysitter."  Inuyasha answered promptly, causing Kagome to laugh softly and for a moment it seemed like the very air around them shared their amusement.

            "Inuyasha."  Called out an all too familiar voice, abruptly ending the happy mood.  It was Kikyo, standing across the river but she was swiftly making her way towards tem on the back of one of her soul gatherers.  "Have you turned human for me Inuyasha?"  She asked when she was on the same side as Inuyasha and Kagome.

            "Kikyo."  Inuyasha said softly, stunned.

            "Are you ready to keep your promise to me, Inuyasha?"  She asked and looked deeply into his eyes, drowning him in the darkness of her being and creating a spell that wove between them.

            "I can't."  Inuyasha protested softly, somehow aware deep down that she was trying to blank out his mind, yet he still took a few steps closer to her.

            "Help me, Inuyasha."  Kikyo pleaded.  "Help me be rid of this girl who would steal both my soul and you from me."

            Inuyasha heard Kagome's gasp and his mind screamed out at him to protect her yet his body and mouth would not do as he wished.  _What the hell is going on!_  Inuyasha raged mentally as he heard himself answer, "I will, Kikyo, for you…"

            "Inuyasha…"  Kagome breathed fearfully and started to back away from both him and the un-dead priestess. 

            "What's the matter soul-stealer?"  Sneered Destiny's voice, as it echoed all around them.  "You can't find your own man so you place a spell upon one that doesn't belong to you so that he becomes your slave.  How pathetic."  She taunted.

            Kagome was about to call out to her but she felt Destiny's calming presence in her mind warning her to wait, but in that brief contact Kagome felt a very hostile anger and hate coming from Destiny that was directed at Kikyo.

            "Who are you?"  Kikyo called out.

            "Interesting question at the moment.  Normally I would give you my name but you see I very strongly dislike soul-stealers."  She answered and then suddenly appeared in the shallows of the river, watching Kikyo with eyes that burned in anger and hate.  "And I absolutely hate creatures that threaten members of my family."  She continued and walked out of the river to stand beside Kagome.  "Oh, and one more thing."  She added and touched Inuyasha's arm, breaking the spell that held him paralyzed.  "I don't like people who manipulate others."

            "What are you doing here wench?"  Inuyasha snarled.

            **_Don't push me Inuyasha, not this time.  One of my ancestors fought against a soul-stealer and from her memories and her Companion's, Shad and I both have a very strong hatred for them.  This one is especially dangerous because she wishes for Kagome's death yet you trust her.  Why is that Inuyasha?  I don't have your nose but even I can smell the earth and ashes that make up her body.  The smell of a grave and the taint of evil she carries with her.  I…  I don't understand…_**

            Inuyasha was silenced then, unused to Destiny ever admitting to something she didn't know.  Kagome, sensing the older girl's confusion about all of their attitudes, touched her arm in an effort to soothe her as she had Kagome a few moments ago.  Then she looked at Kikyo and her eyes grew hard.  "Leave here, Kikyo.  There is no welcome in this village for you."  Kagome said clearly and firmly.

            "Inuyasha must keep his promise to me."

            "Kikyo, I can't!  I love Kagome… and I always will."  Inuyasha half yelled.

            "And what of your promise to me, Inuyasha?  You promised to protect me?!"  She screamed as her eyes narrowed on Kagome in hatred.

            "The dead have no claim on the living, unless the living are willing to allow them that."  Kurama's voice carried over to them as he leapt nimbly beside Inuyasha, not in front of him but beside, showing that he fully supported him.

            **_And even then the dead are to remain dead.  They have no place in the land of mortals save as memories that will dim in their intensity._**  Shad added as he stood on the other side of Inuyasha.  **_Miroku, Sango, feel free to join at any time._**  He called out to their other companions who'd been watching silently from the shadows, and they came and stood behind Inuyasha.

            It was more than just a show of arms though, standing together as they were spoke of their loyalty and love for one another as a family, as lovers, and as friends.  And like any close family, they would be there to support one another, no matter what.

            "I will leave."  Kikyo announced.  "But I will return.  Inuyasha, you will keep your promise to me."  She said and before any of them could do anything her soul stealers gathered together and took her away.

            **_I don't like people like that.  Shad stated.  And I really don't like the fact that we had to let her go simply because we're not allowed to interfere.  _**He grumbled and then looked up at Inuyasha in pure confusion.**_  Why are you human?  Why did you let a soul-stealer place a spell on you?  Did she try to do anything?  Did-_**

            "Shadow!"  Destiny, Kurama, Sango, and Miroku all interrupted.  

            **_What?!_**

            "Hush."  Kurama scolded lightly and looked at all of the weary faces around him.  "We'll talk about this in the morning."  

            "But Kurama-"  Destiny began only to have him interrupt her.

            "In the morning, Destiny."

            **_But Kurama-_**  Shad also tried only to be cut off as well.

            "No."

            How the two Learians ever managed to look so curious, annoyed, and accepting all at the same time was a puzzle to the others but it did make them laugh at their expressions.  **_Destiny, they're laughing at us._**  Shad pouted, and they both glared at Kurama, who just looked back at them calmly and raised a single eyebrow.

            "You know," Destiny said thoughtfully to Shad.  "I bet we can take him easy."

            **_I'd wager on that as well._**  Shad agreed.

            Kurama replied to them in Learian and whatever he said caused Destiny to blush and Shad to roll his eyes.  But they said no more and the group walked back to the village, unaware of the figure in a baboon suit that watched them from the shadows…

**~ Wow this is one long chapter!  Again, Shad and I aren't going to answer to the reviewers, (hopefully in the next chapter!).  Everything in my family is okay now, things have settled down and while my writing will still be limited I'm finally beginning to see the end of this fic.  *grins*  But…  that's not to say this is the end…  I also want o thank all those wonderful people who've reviewed and kept me encouraged!  You're all wonderful people and I hope you like this chapter as well.  The dream sequence that Destiny has may be little confusing so if it's needed I'll explain it.  Well that should be about it!  Please review!  Silver Destiny ~**


	22. Naraku’s Demise and Kikyo’s Arrow

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 22:  Naraku's Demise and Kikyo's Arrow 

            Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Sesshoumaru, all learned the next morning what it meant to have the full attention of two knowledge hungry Learians.  They wanted every bit of information that each one of them knew about Kikyo and Naraku.  The retelling of their stories took hours but not once did their attention waver or their interest dim.  But they were polite and waited till afterwards to ask their questions, which was a bit awkward for Inuyasha since some of them were more feeling oriented than what he liked.

            But later, by about two in the afternoon, they were laughing about it.  "The two of you looked like you'd just die if you weren't told everything you wanted to know."  Kagome teased them.

            **_That's because we would have!_**  Shad answered playfully.

            "Plus now you won't have to explain anything to us later."  Destiny added with a grin.

            "You know it's odd how different people of all races will all try to covet anything that can make them more powerful, wealthy, or important.  It's hard to say what race is better than which when the majority all act the same."  Miroku said thoughtfully, causing the others to give him a few thoughtful looks.

            "That's partly true Miroku."  Destiny agreed.  "But you have to remember that there is just as much good in this world, or any world for that matter, as there is evil.  Both forces constantly battle, trying to cancel the other out but it really comes down to people like you and I who are just pawns in a game."

            "I don't like the idea of being a pawn."  Sesshoumaru stated.

            "I don't think anyone does."  Destiny said to him.  "But it's true isn't it?  Even now we are on the side of good, doing battle against Naraku, who is on the side of evil."  She added.

            "I did not always side with Inuyasha or you."  Sesshoumaru pointed out.

            **_But did you side with Naraku?_**  Shad asked.

            "To gain a human arm, yes."  He answered.

            **_But were you siding with him or using him?_**  Shad pointed out.

            Inuyasha looked at Shad, then Destiny, and then back to Shad and shook his head.  "Do you two practice how to argue and win?"  He asked.

            Shad grinned and shook his head.  **_No, but we did have to learn how to argue well to get out of trouble with the Dragon Clan.  You see, we cannot lie unless under extreme measures in which we are trying to hide our identities or protect someone and we were a bit… wild I guess you would say._**

            "What do you mean by wild?"  Sango asked.

            **_Oh just silly things like dropping a bucket of paint onto an emperor…_**

            "And ink on his son and daughter."  Destiny added with a grin.

            "You did what?!"  Miroku yelled in horror.

            **_Oh that wasn't bad!_**  Shad said with a laugh.  **_Remember when we rigged that bratty prince's room with all kind of booby traps?_**

            "The one who kept insisting that I was going to marry him?"

            **_Yep.  And that was the night one of his 'lady friends' wanted to see his room?_**  Shad added with a snort.  **_That had to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen._**

            By that time Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru especially, were all looking at the two like they were some kind of strange bug.

            "You did that to a prince?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Yes."  Destiny answered.  "You see, by this time we still weren't broken in to our so-called 'royal stations' and figured 'see sucker, torture sucker.'"

            "What is a sucker?"  Sango asked.

            **_Someone very easily taken in or deceived._**  Shad answered.

            "You two were horrible!"  Kagome exclaimed.

            **_We were not!_**  Shad denied hotly.  **_We were, and still are if I may say so, very, very good._**

            "Careful," Sango warned.  "Your head's growing bigger."

            **_No it's not._**

            "Ego-wise it is."

            **_Well of course!_**

            Sango sighed and looked over at Destiny.  "How do you insult someone like that?"  She asked.

            "Call him a dog."  Destiny answered

            **_I am not a dog!_**  Shad growled.

            Destiny opened her mouth to say something more but Kurama clamped his hand over her mouth.  "Don't even start you two."  He warned them but his voice was teasing rather than serious.  "Besides we have to get on task."  He reminded them both.

            **_That's right…  Inuyasha, you and the others are aware that Destiny, Kurama, and I will not be allowed to interfere in your fight Naraku unless he proves too much for all of you to handle?  _**He asked worriedly.

            "Why?"  Miroku asked.

            "Because we are a last resort only to be used when there is no hope left."  Destiny quoted with a scowl but a smile soon played across her features as she looked at them reassuringly.  "This isn't our tale, centuries from now, when only the forests remember the long battles and the sea recalls the sorrowful cries mothers and fathers will tell the story of the Shikon Jewel and how a hanyou and miko came together with the help of a monk and demon huntress and the aid of his older brother to defeat an evil known as Naraku."

            "But you three will be included as well!"  Sango exclaimed and was a bit taken back when both Learians smiled gently and shook their heads at her.

            **_We are the Forgotten Guardians, Sango.  Remembered only dimly in the minds of mortals.  To them, our history has simply faded to a long forgotten myth that only few will ever know._**

            "That's so sad."  Kagome said softly.

            **_Not really.  We are what we are._**  He answered.

            "Why are you three so accepting?!"  Inuyasha asked.  "You'll fight for other people but you won't fight for recognition and your own rights!  Why?"

            **_We are what we are pup.  Guardians that have long been forgotten._**  Shad answered thoughtfully.

            "But not all have forgotten you."  Kurama pointed out.

**_            True but those who do know us are those we've adopted into our family.  And do you honestly think that ones such as we are so easily accepted?  For thousands of years mortals have either wanted us for our power or they wanted us dead for even daring to be alive and a small number accepted us for who and what we are.  Those will be the ones who remember us and that is all that matters._**

            "Would no one accept you?"  Miroku asked.

            "We did not ask to be accepted or shunned.  We just were…  Learians, although not antisocial, don't feel the need to socialize a lot as long as our families are with us."  Destiny tried to help explain.  She shook her head then and smiled gently at all of them.  "This is all things you've heard before so let's talk about something else."

            "Like fighting Naraku!"  Inuyasha muttered darkly.

            Destiny smiled and was about to answer when a dark laughter cut off her words.

            "Ku ku ku ku ku…"

            All of those who'd been sitting jumped up and spun to face the evil laughter.  It was Naraku, not one of his puppets hiding in a baboon suit, but the Puppet Master himself.  By his side was the wind demon and the pale child whose mirror could steal any mortal's souls.  "Think you can handle me Inuyasha?"  Naraku sneered.

            "Any time you bastard!"  Inuyasha yelled and raised the Tetsusaiga in challenge.

            "Let's begin then."  Naraku said dismissively before charging at them in a deadly attack.

            Destiny, Kurama, Shad, and Shippo were quickly removed from the fight scene but stood ready to help, lest any of their companions should fall.  And although they were not allowed to fight Naraku just yet, that did not mean they were unable to use the magical abilities they had to protect Inuyasha and the others from the deadly attacks Naraku put them through.

            Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting Naraku while Miroku and Sango kept the wind demon off their backs.  Kagome had managed to take the childlike soul-stealer out of the battle early on and shot an arrow at the beautiful, but evil, wind demon whenever she could.

            **There are those who say we should not exist…**

            _"Hanyou!"_

            **Do we ever forget an oath…?  No, once given it stands forever…  Even beyond the grave…**

            _"Kagome, I will protect you."_

            **Sorrow, everlasting sorrow…**

            _"Brother, I will always miss you."_

            **Born to live, born to die…**

            _"I don't want to pass on my curse."_

            It was impossible then for Inuyasha and the others to explain what came over them.  Voices in their heads, not evil just oddly comforting, whispered over and over in their minds.  Giving them strength from the memories the words brought forth.

            **Are you strong enough?**

**            Will you fall…?**

**            Fight to protect…**

**            Live another day!**

            But then the voices began to change and were replaced by those whose very tone spoke of untold agony.

**            Can you hear the cries…?**

            _Justice!_

_            Justice!_

_            Give us Justice!_

_            Free our souls!_

_            Let us be Free! _

_            Justice!_

_            Justice!_

_            Free our souls!_

_            Free us!_

            It was the cries of all the innocents that Naraku had murdered, and even he heard them and from the corners of his eyes, saw them.  Watching him and condemning him to hell for all eternity.  Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pressed ever closer, taking full advantage of Naraku's failure to keep his attention focused on them.  From somewhere off to the side they both heard the wind demon's final scream before she died.  Yet no matter how much they attacked Naraku he also seemed to be able to fend them off.

_The swords my sons.  You must combine the swords._  Echoed the voice of the deceased Lord of the Western Lands.  Such a simple command, yet it was given with all the love and power the once great demon had while he lived.  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both acknowledged their father's voice and reached out towards one another with their minds, even as they sub-consciously moved so that their sword arms were by each other.  And somehow, the two swords merged into one yet each brother still controlled his own sword.

"What is this?!"  Naraku hissed, his eyes dilating in fear.

"The sound of your death!"  Inuyasha snarled and as one, he and Sesshoumaru moved and demolished the evil hanyou.  The very air around them seemed to explode then and for one terrifying moment, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were afraid that they and everyone else was going to die.  And perhaps they would have if Destiny, Shad, and Kurama had not been protecting them still; shielding everyone from the blast that would destroy everything within a mile radius.  

But treachery was still abounded.  Even as they all began to smile in the realization that they'd finally managed to defeat Naraku the whizzing death toll of an arrow sounded in all of their ears.  A second later, Kagome cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled, dropping his sword to run to her.

"The whore will die now."  Kikyo said clearly in a tone completely devoid of any emotion.

To protect others at all costs… 

_Family!_

            There are no words that can be used to explain the true fury a Learian feels when one of their own is seriously injured.  It is a fury that is colder than ice and as merciless as an assassins blade and three thousands times more swift.  Needless to say, Kikyo was dead almost as soon as she finished speaking and her body fell in ashes and decayed bones to the ground, releasing the spirits she'd held trapped within her for so long.

            "Destiny!"  Kurama shouted to her, snapping her out of the deadly faze she'd been in.  "Hurry up!  Kagome's life is in your hands!"

            Kagome had been struck dangerously close to her heart, there was no telling what amount of internal bleeding she had nor if any of her vitals had been struck.  "Damn and double damn and a whole lot of other words!"  Destiny hissed as she lightly placed her hands on Kagome's chest.

            "Can you save her?"  Inuyasha asked hoarsely.

            Destiny looked up at him for a brief moment and smiled.  "My life for hers."  She answered simply, ignoring the sharp intake of breath that both Kurama and Shad took.  "First we've got to get the arrow out."  She directed…

            Waiting…  When you wait it seems as if time moves ever slowly by.  It'd been three days since Kagome had been wounded and Destiny began to heal her and since that time, neither had woken up.  The only good news they'd had was that the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand had healed and he and Sango were planning on being married.

            "Why won't they wake up?"  Inuyasha asked softly, looking up at the sky.

            "They will."  Kurama said reassuringly as he came up behind the young hanyou.

            "How do you know?"

            "Because they both have too much to live for."  Kurama answered simply.  "Do you really think that Kagome would leave you now after you've been through so much?"

            "No."

            "Then she won't."

            "But what if you're wrong?"  Inuyasha asked and turned a bit so that he could look Kurama straight in the eye.  "I don't want to live without her."

            Kurama was silent for many moments as he studied Inuyasha.  _He's growing and is finally beginning to learn._  He thought in a very pleased manner.  "Believe me about this young pup.  Destiny will not let Kagome die and I will not let Destiny die."  He said determinedly and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  "They _will_ come back to us."

            That night, when they finally awoke, both Inuyasha and Kurama were there to take the one they loved into their arms and held them into the morning hours.

**Shad - You call that a climatic ending?**

**S.D. – It's not over yet fuzz ball.**

**Shad - What?  But the evil guys dead!**

**S.D. –** ***sighs***  **Yes, but killing the evil guy isn't what this story is about.**

**Shad - Oh really?  So why are they dead then?**

**S.D. – Are they _all_ **dead?

**Shad –** ***groans*  I hate it when you do this!  Does this mean you're going to write a sequel?**

**S.D. – Of course.  After all, this isn't quite the ending I had in mind but if I made this story as long as in my head, it'd be too long so it had to be broken down into sections.**

**Shad - Well aren't you just a clever human?**

**S.D. -** ***smiles sweetly***  **I'd be careful if I were you, you're not going to stay single for forever.**

**Shad - What?!?!**

**S.D. –** ***laughs***  **Well that was a few hints as to what's going to be in the sequel.  I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this!  It's all his fault** ***points at Shad***

**Shad - No it's not!**

**S.D. – It's all opinionated fuzz ball.  Back to the point, I apologize for such a short chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed it just a little bit.  There's one more chapter after this and then the first part of 'Times of Change' will be done.  I am going to take a break from times and write a few other things before I settle back down to write the equal to this.  After all, ya'll wouldn't want me writing crap would you?  Thanks again for waiting and please don't be too angry with me!  Don't forget to review!**

**Shad -** ***in the background***  **ha ha ha!  S.D. has to take a break!**

**S.D. -** ***also in the background***  **Oh!  Go cough up a hairball or something!**


	23. Bittersweet Goodbye’s

Times of Change

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and all of its characters don't belong to me.  Neither does Kurama (he's from the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho).  I do claim all original characters though, even the bad ones.  Well that about wraps it up, let me know what you think at the end!

Learian Words and their translated/loosely translated meanings:

Kreelie- idiot

Tione- sister

Tionto- brother

Eliree- lover

Lireeh-tionto- Heart-brother

Lireeh-tione- Heart-sister

Lonii- Son

Lanii- Daughter

Ceriee- Mother

Cireen- Father

Chapter 23:  Bittersweet Goodbye's 

            Destiny watched happily as Kagome and Inuyasha spoke softly to one another, lost in their own little world.  _Finally._  She thought in amusement.  It'd only taken nearly forever to get those two together.  "Did you take leave of your senses and forget to tell me?"  Kurama demanded softly.

            Destiny winced slightly and shook her head.  "No."  She answered cautiously.

            "Then what did you mean by, 'your life for hers'?"  

            "Oh, Kurama."  Destiny sighed and kissed his throat and looked up at the man who'd held her to him throughout the night.  "I knew we weren't going to die but I had to tell Inuyasha something that would calm him down."

            "How about that she wasn't going to die."  He replied, still trying to be stern but his hands stroked her hair softly.

            "My way sounded better."  She answered sassily.

            Kurama glared at her and leaned down to capture her lips with his own.  **_If you ever scare me so badly ever again I will never let you out of our house!_**  He told her in mind-speech.

            Destiny smiled against his lips and pulled back a bit.  "Promise?"  She asked and Kurama chuckled quietly and pulled her to him again.

            A few days later Miroku and Sango were joined together in marriage.  And while it may have seemed a little rushed to some, there's had been a love years in the making and to those closest to them, it was perfect.  Kagome and the other village women cried while the men grinned.  Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama all watched politely and attentively as did Destiny and Shadow.  Unsurprisingly, both her heart-mate and heart-brother had kept very close to her these past days but she wasn't alone in that.  Almost as though he finally realized just how very mortal Kagome was, Inuyasha had kept her by his side almost constantly.  Not even allowing her to bathe unless Destiny and Sango were present.

            Kagome, like Destiny, thought this was very sweet of the guys but knew that it couldn't go on forever.  She just might lose her mind!  When it came time for the ceremony to finish by Miroku kissing Sango, Shad decided to interrupt.  "Wait!"  He called out, once again in his human form for the occasion.  Seeing the death glares he was getting from all the women and Miroku he quickly sprinted to where they stood and took out a wine glass and filled it with wine and handed it to Miroku.

            Apparently he'd been speaking to Miroku in mind-speech because after a moment the monk grinned an took the glass from Shad, filled his mouth with the liquid, and then pulled Sango up to him and shared the drink with her.  Shad grinned then and scampered back to his spot beside Destiny and Kurama and looked smugly at them.

            "What was that all about?"  Kagome asked since Destiny was having trouble keeping her laughter in check.

            "Learian custom; it's how we seal the promise kiss."  Shad answered.

            Kagome shook her head but she smiled anyway.  So much had happened because of Kurama, Destiny, and Shad's arrival.  They'd all changed so much yet somehow, everyone had also managed to remain the same in their hearts.  There was no way to deny it, they'd become a family that could depend on one another for now and always…

            "What's wrong?"  Inuyasha asked her when the villages began to cheer when Miroku finally broke off the kiss with his bride.

            "Nothing."  Kagome answered contentedly, unaware that both Shad and Destiny were watching her and smiling their agreement.

            It was nighttime again.  Shad left Kaede's home and made his way to the river to look up at the stars.  It was time… in his heart of hearts he knew that it was time for him to go but this time he would continue on alone.  Destiny and Kurama needed to remain where they were and help Inuyasha and the others.  It was a fact that nearly broke Shadow's heart as he knelt on the ground and bowed his dark head.  He felt adrift and completely alone; so very alone…

            Then from behind he felt someone's arms wrap around him and for an instant he went very still before pulling Destiny into his arms and held onto her tightly.  For so many years they'd stood as one; one heart, one body, one soul, and one mind.  They'd been each other's family when they'd forgotten what family was, each had been the others salvation when the madness of mortals had threatened to overcome the children they'd once been.

            "I don't want to go."  He whispered, his face buried in her shoulder.

            "I know."  She whispered back, her heart crying out in pain.

            Hot tears spilled out of both their eyes as they sought to comfort one another.  Shad would have to leave what he loved most in this world, his heart-sister, to seek out his own heart-mate.  And although he trusted Kurama completely he was afraid that she would be taken from him, just as their parents had been taken away.

            "You won't lose me."  She said softly.

            "I know."  He answered quietly.  "I think my heart is breaking, lireeh-tione."  

            "Shad, listen to me.  You have to leave for a little while to find me a new sister who is your heart-mate but you'll come back."  She said and stroked his hair tenderly.  "And when you do Kurama and I will both be waiting for you to come back."

            Shad looked up at her his jade green eyes locking with her sapphire blue ones.  "I love you, lireeh-tione."  He said.

            "And I you, lireeh-tionto."  She answered with a smile.

            For a few long moments they stood like that but eventually they both stood and Shad bent his head so that her forehead touched hers.  "You'll wait until I return to be married?"  He asked.

            "Of course, and you had better do the same!"  She warned him, causing a smile to come to his face.

            "I wouldn't dare!"  He teased but the somber look came back into his eyes all too soon.

            "Shad,"  Destiny sighed and hugged him tightly.  "You're not alone, I'll always be with you."  She said.

            Shad hugged her back just as tightly for a few moments and then pulled away from her a bit and kissed her forehead.  "Tell Kurama that if he doesn't take good care of my little heart-sister I'm going to come back and eat him."

            "I will."  She said with a smile.

            "Dest…  I don't want to say goodbye."

            "Then don't.  Say 'til we meet again' instead."  She suggested.

            Shad nodded and said, "Till we meet again."  Then he stepped back from her and in a soft green flash he disappeared, thus beginning his search.

            When Destiny finally returned to Kaede's home Kurama was there to hold her as she cried for the brother she was already missing…

            But even with Shadow leaving them it still wasn't the end.  Although Naraku had been defeated Inuyasha and the others still had many trials to face.  But this time they were stronger than ever before and not just physically; they were finally and truly united and ready to do battle with any evil that stood before them.

            The time that they were being given now was to be a time of rest and peace, and not just for them but for Kurama and Destiny as well.  Because they still had a traitor to catch and also because there was still evil lurking about.  Watching, waiting, for the perfect chance to strike…

**And thus concludes Times of Change.  But don't worry!  There is a sequel in the making!  I want to thank all of those who've stuck with me and this story for so long.  You're all truly wonderful, wonderful people.  I did end this in a bit of a cliff hangar but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway.  I'm pleased with this story and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  This is probably the most bittersweet chapter I've ever written because of Shadow leaving his lireeh-tione (heart-sister) and having to search for his own heart-mate.  Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope I'll see you all again in the sequel to this.**  ***winks***  **And don't worry there will be another evil villain to take Naraku's place as the tormentor of the Inuyasha gang.  So like Shad I won't say goodbye but instead, "Till we meet again."**

                        Silver Destiny 


End file.
